The one I fell for (CaptainSparkles fanfic)
by Star223
Summary: This is about how a girl named Cass meets and falls for the man of her dreams, Jordan Maron. They have some fun with a few bumps in the road and an adventure to go on with each other. Rated T for language. No sex. CaptainSparklesxOC
1. Chapter 1

I am Cass. My life is pretty hard with school and work. I have to support my mom, little brother, and myself and I'm getting sick of it. I am walking home from school when a paper hits my face. Apartment opening? Weird that just hit me. Litterally. I live in California and stay in my room watching CaptainSparkles vids when not at work or school. I pretty much an anti social with a social anxiety disorder and claustrophobia. When I get home I go to see my mom drunk in the kitchen.

"Chris stay in your room!" I yell at my younger brother. I am 20 and have to deal with my drunk mom everyday. My brother yells back, "Whatever. I'm 18 not 2!" I walk over to my mom and pat her back. She takes the unopened bottle of beer and hits my head. It shatters and I fall to the ground and crawl out the front door, trying my to pass out. I do anyway.

Jordan's POV

I'm skateboarding home from school on this chilly spring day. I see a young girl about my age crawl out of her house and pass out. I debate whether to go to her. She has blood gushing out of her head. I leave my board and run to her aid. I don't know what to do. I pick her up bridal style, blushing. I run to the nearest hospital which is only a little ways away. "How may I help you?" The nurse at the front desk asks. How can she be so oblivious to the girl I'm carrying? I hurry and tell her what I saw and she gets a stretcher to put her on. The girl is taken to intensive care and I sit in the waiting room, wanting to know how she's doing. After an hour the doctor comes to talk to me. "So are you the one who saved her?" He asked. I nod.

"Ok well we got this much out of her: Her name is Cass, she is 20 and she goes to the community college. We have to do some surgery but after you can see her." The doctor leaves and I start thinking of the girl I saved. I think of her shoulder length brown hair and her baby blue eyes. I swear my stomach does flips as I think about seeing her.

The doctor comes back soon and tells me I can see her. I walk in and say hi. "Who are you? Are you the one who saved me?" Cass asked.

Cass's POV

OMG this is CaptainSparkles! I tell myself not to fangirl as I know he hates that. "Hi I'm Jordan Maron and yes I did save you. I mean it wasn't a big deal" Jordan says in his amazing voice. "Well uh thanks." I reply. "May I ask what happened." He questions. I debate whether or not to tell him when I realize that tears are streaming down my face. "My mom hit me on the head with a beer bottle when I was going to tell her that I'm moving out into an apartment of my own. It's not a big deal I get hit a lot by her and my dad left when I was little." I find myself telling him everything.

I'm sobbing in front of him and he awkwardly try's to calm me down my rubbing my arm. It helps immensely. "Which apartment building were you going to move to?" He asks. What's with him and questions? I pull the flyer out of my pocket and hand it to him. He studies it for a moment. "This is where I live. You could stay at my place when they let you out and I could help you move if you want." Jordan offers. I look into his eyes and see concern and kindness. "Um well for all I know you could be a serial killer. Ah what the heck okay I will." I reply, not thinking. He laughs. He gets the doctor and asks when I get to leave. "Now if she's okay." The doctor replies.

We make our way to his apartment after getting my phone from the hospital, they took it so it wouldn't interfere with the surgery. I check it and see a text from my mom, ten minutes ago. It read "Hey Cass. I'm so sorry about what I did while drunk. Chris told me and I am really worried. Please reply honey." I text back "I'm okay. I'm gonna crash at a friends house for a few days. Also I'm moving into an apartment. I'm sorry but it's something I have to do. Ttyl" I shove my phone in my pocket and follow Jordan. I just couldn't help feeling nervous around him. Or anyone for that matter.

**So this is the first chappie for my new story! Second story to be sure. I wanted to write something with CaptainSparkles and here it is! R&R it helps. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok another chappie so soon. Wow. Don't expect it to be daily though. This one is really cute and long (I hope). On with it!**

Chapter 2:

Jordan's POV

I can't believe I'm taking a stranger to my apartment. Well she is pretty. I ball my fist and stab myself with my nails to keep me from thinking about her. "So, uh how's life?" I asked. "Well I just got hit in the head with a beer bottle, so not that great. Also I need to go home tomorrow to load a moving truck. All my stuff is already in boxes because I knew I would be moving soon." She replied. Oh wow talkative much. She's so cute when she talks though. I slap myself and she looks at me funny. "Why?" Cass asks. "No reason." I reply quickly.

The rest of the time to my apartment was fast, we weren't very far from the hospital. "I'm going to tell the manager that I'm gonna rent the apartment." Cass tells me and runs off. I sigh and sit down. My phone buzzes and I look at it. Matt is calling. I pick up quickly. "Hey Matt." I say kind of dreamily. "Sup Jordan. You sound out of it." Matt replies. "Yeah well I'm busy at the moment." I reply, trying to get off the phone before Cass comes back. "What's happening?" Matt asks. "Well I found this girl knocked out on her porch and turns out her mom hit her in the head with a beer bottle. She's moving into my apartment building so I told her she could stay with me until she was moved in." I explain. "Ooh Jordan's got a girlfriend." Matt says. "She's not my girlfriend. Just a friend." I say quietly back. "So you wouldn't mind if I came over and asked her out?" Matt asked. "Yes I would mind!" I say. "I have to go." I add and hang up just as Cass comes back.

"Lets go up." I tell her. She nods and follows me into the elevator. I click the button for floor 5 and we go up. "My apartment is on this floor too." Cass says. "What number?" I ask. "455" she says. "Hey mines right across from that room. Number 456." I reply, shocked. We go into my apartment. "Very...white...in here." Cass says. "Yeah it kind of calms me." I blush slightly. I give her a quick tour throughout my apartment except for my recording studio. I don't want to tell her about youtube yet.

Cass's POV

I'm fangirling on the inside. I can't believe I'm actually in Jordan Maron's apartment. "So, um you can sleep in my bed tonite if you want. I'll sleep on the couch." He says. "Oh I can sleep on the couch. It's fine with me." I reply. "Okay. I'll get you a blanket and pillow." He walks away towards his bedroom. I let out a sigh and sit on the couch. Jordan comes back a minute later and sits next to me on the couch. "Do you want to play some minecraft on my Xbox?" He asks. "Yeah sure. It's my favorite game." I say. "Really? Same here." Jordan sounds surprised. He throw the pillow and blanket at me and runs to his gaming room. "Hey dude what the hell was that for?" I asked when I caught up to him. "What was what for?" he asks innocently as he hands me a controller. I punch him lightly in the arm. "Ow what the fuck Cass!" He yells at me. "Payback." is all I say.

Jordan starts a new survival world. I get on and he starts hitting my character. I giggle and hit him back. "No no no no I'm gonna die!" I scream. I quickly respawn and kill him. I quickly run from spawn and start collecting wood. "Ok ok truce dude." Jordan says after punching me once more. "Ok. For now." I reply. I build a nice small wooden cottage and decide to go mining. The sun is starting to go down and I don't care. I remember a song and can't help but start singing a little bit.

"Got my helmet on my head

Figure out what that zombie said (wut)

Lava all over the room

Gotta' half heart left, man, I am doomed"

Jordan joined me as I sung "Don't mine at night"

"Don't have any iron bars

Pick just broke into some shards

Scary noise what should I do

Go left or right I'll have to choose"

I smiled at him and kept singing.

"Visions of last time, flash inside my mind

I'm scared, OH WELL

And I'm pretty sure, there's a big creeper

Right there!"

I didn't notice his arm around my shoulders as I smiled at him and sung.

"(Don't mine at night )

I know your lookin' at that cave

And your feelin' kinda' brave.

Go to bed you'll be alright

(Don't mine at night)

There's nothing that is gonna' change

If you just wait until the day

Zombie wanna' eat your brains

(Don't mine at night)

I know it's me your gonna' thank

Make a bed it's not too late

3 wool and 3 wooden planks

(Don't mine at night)

How many times I have to say

Drop the pick and walk away-a

Woah

Don't mine at night

(don't mine at night )

Don't mine at night

(don't mine at night)

Stomach's all tied up in knots

This labyrinth, I'm gettin' lost

This is really gettin' old

Found like 2 pieces of coal"

The game is, at this point, paused as we just sing our hearts out.

"Down one way there's just stone

Monsters won't leave me alone

Down another there's some lava

And of course I get, PWND

Remember last time I tried to mine at night

I failed, so bad

I lost all my stuff

It was really tough

That's it (RAGE QUIT!)

(Don't mine at night )

I know your lookin' at that cave

And your feelin' kinda' brave.

Go to bed you'll be alright "

Both of us are smiling and I still don't realize the arm around me.

"(Don't mine at night)

There's nothing that is gonna' change

If you just wait until the day

Zombie wanna' eat your brains

(Don't mine at night)

I know it's me your gonna' thank

Make a bed it's not too late

3 wool and 3 wooden planks

(Don't mine at night)

How many times I have to say

Drop the pick and walk away-a

Woah

Don't mine at night

(don't mine at night )

Don't mine at night

(don't mine at night)"

We probaly looked like a couple of weird friends on a couch with the guy's arm around the girls shoulder.

"D-O-N-T M-I-N-E x4

I know your lookin' at that cave

And your feelin' kinda' brave.

Go to bed you'll be alright

(Don't mine at night)

There's nothing that is gonna' change

If you just wait until the day

Zombie wanna' eat your brains

(Don't mine at night)

I know it's me your gonna' thank

Make a bed it's not too late

3 wool and 3 wooden planks

(Don't mine at night)

How many times I have to say

Drop the pick and walk away-a

Woah"

We neared the end of the song and I realize his arm is around me.

"Don't mine at night

(don't mine at night ) "

We look at each other after we are done singing. We both blush and move away from each other. "Uh I should get to sleep." I say awkwardly. "Yeah. Tomorrow I'll help you with the move if you want." Jordan says, looking down at the floor. I get up and so does he. "Sounds good. Night." I don't wait for a response and run to the living room and lie down on the couch. I soon find myself asleep.

Jordan's POV

I just sit on my bed, thinking about my day. I had fun and I think Cass did too. I shut off the Xbox awhile ago and hear a few dings from my phone. Text messages from Matt and Nick. Matt sent: Hey dude you there? Hurry up and answer. Wanna record? Or you to busy with your girlfriend. Nick sent: Jordan sup. Matt wants to record dude. Skype call?

I decide to just skype them and make a video. I go to my recording studio. As I pass the living room I see Cass on the couch. She's fast asleep and I can't help thinking about how cute she looks when she's asleep. I get to the recording studio to find my computer already on. I don't think about it as I skype Nick and Matt. "Hey guys." I say as they join the video call. "Hey Jordan. I heard you have a girlfriend." Nick says. "NO. She's just a friend." I yell at them. Nick and Matt burst into laughing fits. "So is the little lady asleep?" Matt asks, trying to piss me off. "Yeah now are we going to record or not?" I ask. "Yeah how bout survival games?" Nick asks. "Fine with me." I reply.

*Time Skip*

Cass's POV

I wake up in an unfamiliar place. All the memories of last night flood my head. I just get up and try to find where Jordan is hiding. I find him asleep in his bed. I pull off the covers and he wakes up. Then I realize he isn't wearing a shirt or pants and he's in his boxers. "Holy shit Cass. Uh can I have my blankets back? I don't need you seeing my bare chest or boxers." Jordan says. "Ok but you better get up." I reply, blushing. I throw the blankets at him and run out of his bedroom. Jordan walks out a few minutes later, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. "Not a morning person." He grumbles as he pulls out two bowls, milk and two spoons. "What cereal you want? I have Honey Nut Cheerios and Lucky Charms." Jordan says, clearly more awake than a minute ago. "Lucky charms please" I say in a sweet voice. He looks at me funny and pours us both a bowl of lucky charms and milk. We eat fast and don't talk much.

After we eat we make it out the door. "So elevator?" I ask as he walks past it. "Um it's broken." He says hurrying to the stairs. "Are you sure? There was no sign on it." I reply. "Uh no I don't think they put a sign yet." Jordan replies quickly. "Ok whatever. I just don't want to lug about 5 boxes of stuff, my dresser, my bed, bedside table, and desk with chair up flights of stairs." I say. "I just wanted to take the stairs for exercise." He says.

We reach the bottom floor and walk to my house. The moving truck hasn't arrived yet. "I just realized. How am I going to tell my mom about you being the friend I was with. She will freak." I explain about my mom. "Just say I'm your boyfriend." He says jokingly. I blush and punch him in the arm. "No you weirdo. I'll just say you offered to help." I reply. "Alright." He says with a somewhat evil grin. I open the door to the house. "I'm home." I yell.

My mom rushes to me and hugs me. "Are you okay?" She asks after releasing me. "Yes yes I'm fine." I reply through gritted teeth. "Who's this?" My mom asks as she stares at Jordan. "Just a friend who offered to help with the move. He actually lives in the same building that I'm moving to." I explain quickly. "Well okay. The moving truck should be here any minute." She says, and leaves. The door rings and Jordan answers. "We're here from the moving truck." The guy says. "Okay." Jordan replies. "I will load my stuff now." I tell the man. Jordan and I load everything into the truck and go back to the apartment building to wait for it. The man starts bringing the boxes into the lobby. Jordan and I carry them to my apartment. All that's left is my furniture. Soon enough everything is in my apartment besides for food and other furniture.

"Done. That took a while." Jordan says. "Yeah. Thanks for the help. Oh. Do you want my number? I mean so we can text and stuff. " I ask. "Yeah sure." We enter our numbers into each others phones and Jordan leaves me to unpack.

I get done quickly and have set up everything, Internet, computer, ext. I sit on my bed and text Jordan. "Sup?" I ask. I put my phone on my bedside table and wait for a response, staring at my phone. He texts back sooner than I realize. "Nothin much." He replied. "I'm all done with my apartment except for food and like a couch and tv and DVD player and all that shit. Wanna come over?" I ask over text. "Sure." He replies.

A minute later I hear a knock at my door. I let him in. "Nice setup so far. Just need to get some things huh?" He says. "Yeah. Maybe tomorrow I'll go to ikea or something. Oh fuck I left my car at my old house in the driveway." I grab my car keys. "Oh sorry to just leave. I really should get my car here though. I mean in the parking lot." I say. "That's alright. I was just going to skype some friends anyways." We say our goodbyes and I go get my car and park it in the parking lot. I get a text just as I'm walking in the lobby.

"Want to come to this party thing tonite? At my place a few friends are coming and they want to have a kind of party. lol too many words there. Just do you want to?" Jordan texted. "Yes sure what time? Oh and I can't drink alcohol though." I reply. "7 pm tonite. See you then!" He texted back. I'm going to a party! At Jordan's! Tonite! I can't help fangirling a little when I get inside my apartment. Then my social anxiety kicks in and I can't help feeling nervous. I couldn't believe that in the elevator with Jordan that my claustrophobia didn't kick in.

**I dont own the song "Don't mine at night" or minecraft. Also I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review and follow and fav! See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decides to upload two chapters today as I most likely can't tomorrow. Hope you like it!**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Guest: Yeah only the idea for chapter 1. It was hard to think of a way that Jordan could save her in a way... Also thanks for the writing tips!**

**CiciLuvsYou: I'm gonna try and update every day. If I don't then I will update every other day. Thanks also. Just reading your review made me want to write this chapter and post it ASAP. **

Chapter 3:

Cass's POV

I have to go to work. It's 1:30 pm and my shift goes from 2-6 pm. I grab my keys and drive to the place I work, McDonald's. It's not the best job but it should pay the bills. At least my shift doesn't go until 7 or I would be screwed. All I have to do though is work the register. It doesn't require thinking, most of the time. It goes by pretty fast when all you think about is doing your job, but today I can't stop thinking of the party I'm going to. Who will be there? Will people come around me and question me? What do I say? My head was filled with questions. It was finally time for my 10 minute break. I went and sat at a table to think. I got a text from my friend Tiana. "Hey gurl. I'm guessing you're at work because I went to your house and your mom said you weren't there." It read. "Yeah I am. Also I moved out. I got into an apartment near work. I meet some nice people. Well I better be going before my break ends. TTYL" I sent back. I get back to the register.

Finally the clock rung 6 and I am free to leave. I get to my car and just sit. Then I snap out of my confusion and start up my car. I drive back to the apartment building and hurry to my apartment. I go through my clothes and try to find something appropriate to wear. Ugh it's so hard being a girl. I put my hair in a low pony tail (short too) and choose a pair of dark jean shorts and my minecraft periodic table tee to wear. I assume the party will be casual in my decision. I take a quick shower and put on the clothes I chose. It was only 6:30. With some time to kill I grab my phone and play some minecraft pocket edition while charging my phone. I forget all about the party, luckily I remembered in time.

I knock quietly on Jordan's door and he doesn't answer for a minute. I knock again, louder and he hears. "First one here. Wow the ones who started this thing aren't even here yet." He says. I just nod. "Why do I smell...McDonald's?" He asks. "Maybe 'cause I just spent 4 hours there." I reply. "Uh can I come in?" I add. Jordan blushes and says "Oh. Yeah come on in." He moves aside and I walk in. "Just have a seat. Anywhere I guess." Jordan motions to his living room and I take a seat on the couch. "Well it's not even set up yet...so uh why did you spend 4 hours at McDonald's?" He asks. "Some people work to make money, Jordan." I reply smugly.

Jordan hears a knock at the door that I any and answers it. "Hey Matt. Why you late dude?" Jordan asks. "I only live an hour away." Matt replies, carrying some beer bottles. Now I know what the tables are for, drinks. "Oh Matt follow me for a sec." Jordan leads him over to me. "Cass this is Matt. Matt this is Cass." He says. I wave and look away, shy. "So that's your girlfriend?" I hear Matt ask Jordan. "No!" He punches Matt in the arm. Matt sets down the bottles of beer he was holding on the nearby table. Another knock but loud and fast. Jordan runs to the door and there stand two of his friends. "Mitch! Jerome! Sup dudes." Jordan says and lets them in. They run in like wild beasts. They stop in their tracks when they see me. "Aw our little Jordan has finally grown up and found himself a lady!" Mitch says. Are these BajanCanadian and ASFJerome? I'm shy on the outside and secretly fangirling on the inside. I get up and walk over to them. "Hey I'm Cass." I say. "Hey I'm Mitch and that dude next to me is the fluffy." Mitch says. "No I'm the fluffy bacca. Get the title right Mitch!" Jerome hits Mitch in the arm. Mitch looks at him evilly. "Looks like I'm gonna get me some bacca fur tonite!" Mitch chases Jerome around the apartment.

I hear a knock at the door but no one else does. "Uh Jordan should I answer the door?" I ask. "Yeah Cass I'm kinda busy. So if you could. Thanks." He shouts back. I answer the door to see about 4 unfamiliar faces. "Do we have the right apartment?" One guy asks. "Uh yeah I'm Cass, Jordan's new neighbor and friend." I say to the 4. "Oh I'm Adam and this is Jason, Nick, and Ian." Adam says. Skydoesminecraft, TrueMU and SSundee too? I step aside and let them in. I go to where Jordan is standing. "Is this all the people who are coming?" I ask. "We're just waiting for Ty." He responds. "Am I really going to be the only girl?" I ask. "Yeah but uh I didn't think this through, huh?" Jordan says. "No it's fine. I'm used to it. This will be fun. Just remember I am not drinking 'cause of underage shit." I say quietly. "Nothing to be nervous about. If you get to overwhelmed by the people just take a break in my room." he replies as if he could read my mind. I nod and leave him to finish what he was doing. I sit back down on the couch.

Jerome runs in and hides in front of the couch. Mitch come in and asks if I have seen Jerome. I look down at the Jerome. "No. No fluffy baccas here." I say, quoting what Jerome called himself earlier. When Mitch leaves to look in another room Jerome thanks me. "No problem. It wasn't that hard." I reply and walk into the kitchen to find Adam and Jason whispering. I go over to them. "Sup guys?" I ask. "Nothing." Adam says fast. "Look if you're going to pull a prank on someone I'm in." I say, I have overheard the word prank from Jason a little ago. "Okay whatever. As long as you tell no one." Jason says. "But Jason!" Adam whines. "What Adam!" Jason replies, copying Adam's tone. "Nevermind." Adam says, embarrassed. I pull a chair to the table and sit. "So who when and where." I want all the details for the prank. "Ty is the funnest to prank but I say we prank Jordan since this is his apartment." Jason says in a serious tone. "I agree." Adam is now talking seriously. "Okay so when where and how?" I ask. "Well it should be later maybe in an hour. And we should do it in his room." Jason says. "I have a brilliant idea. Cass you could lead Jordan to his room and have him go first. Then a bucket of water pours down on him. When he attempts to get a towel, you pull out a water gun and shoot him in the face." Adam says. "Yeah good idea Adam." I say. "I've done many pranks in my life. This will take the ability to not laugh before the prank as to not give it away. This is your mission, Cass, if you choose to accept it." Jason says. "I accept!" I say. "Just leave it to me and Adam to set up. We'll tell you when it's time." Jason says. I nod. "Okay well just let me know! I'm gonna leave so it doesn't look suspicious." I say. They both nod and I walk off.

I take my seat back on the couch and someone comes up to me. "Who are you?" he asks. I swear this is Deadlox. "I'm Cass. You?" I ask. "Ty." He says quietly. He sure is shy. I pat the seat next to me. "So are you a friend of Jordan's?" Ty asks. "Friend and neighbor." I reply. I forgot all about my social anxiety until now. I hate being in this crowd but its kind of fun. Jordan saves me from going crazy.

"Can everyone make way to the living room?" He shouts. Everyone goes to the living room and sits somewhere. Jordan starts talking. "Okay so what do you guys and girl want to do?" He asks. "Really Jordan? This is your party and you don't know what to do?" Adam says. "Fine. There is beer on the table there-" he points to the table. "-and we could play some games. Maybe truth or dare?" He says. "I vote for true or dare!" Jerome says. Everyone but me says something in approval. "Okay so I guess if anyone wants a drink get one then we'll do some truth or dare." Most of the people got up to get a drink, except Ty and me.

"Do you not drink?" He asked me. "I'm only 20" I explain. "Oh that makes sense. I am 21 and I don't drink often." Ty says. (A/N idk if that's his actual age..) Everyone gathered in a circle and I sat across from Jordan, in between Jason and Adam. "It's all set." Jason whispered in my ear. I nod. "Okay so I guess I'll go first since its my apartment." Jordan said. "Ok...Ty truth or dare?" He asked Ty. "Um truth." Ty replied. "Ok. Do you have a girlfriend?" Jordan asked. "No." Ty replied. "Ok my turn. Adam truth or dare?" Ty asked. "DARE!" Adam screamed. "Ok I dare you to shave the fluffy!" Ty said. "What?!" Jerome shouts. "Come her fluffy I won't hurt you." Adam chased Jerome out of the room. "Uh Adam I was joking." Ty shouted at Adam, who ran back with Jerome following. "Oh. Whatever. So my turn since Ty failed. Jordan truth or dare?" Adam asked. "Dare I guess." Jordan replied. "Ok I dare you to let Cass tell you what to do for 5 minutes." Jordan sighed. Jason tells me it's time. "Hey Jordan follow me for a sec." I say. Everyone follows me and Jordan. I have a loaded water gun in my pocket. "Okay go in your room. I put something in there for you." Jordan does as I say and gets soaked with ice cold water.

"CASS!" He screams at me. He goes to get a towel and I shoot him with my water gun. "Shoot him in the face!" I hear Ian shout. As Jordan turns around I get scared and run, giggling. Adam and Jason are on the floor laughing. Jordan runs after me and attempts to get me wet. "Nice Jordan. No bad. Don't get me wet you freak!" I scream as I run. He takes off his wet shirt and throw it at me. It lands on my mid back and soaks through. "Holy shit this is cold." I shout. Now everyone is laughing on the floor.

Jordan goes to his room and changes after I throw his shirt back at him. "Should we continue the game?" I ask when Jordan returns. "Yeah." He answers. Everyone sits back down. Some people have new beer bottles. I fear they will get drunk. "Cass. Truth or dare?" Jordan asks me. "Truth." I answer, scared of what will happen if I chose dare. "Okay then. Hae you ever gotten into a fight at school?" He asks. "Yes." I reply simply. "Okay Mark." I say. "Yeahhh Cass" He says back. "Truth or dare?" I ask. "Uhh truth." Mark replies. I think of a question. "Are you gay?" I ask. His eyes go wide when I ask. "What the hell?! No I'm not!" He shouts. I giggle. "Ok then. Nick truth or dare?" Marks asks nick. "Uh what? Oh um dare I guess." Nick answers. "Okay I dare you to chug the rest of your beer." Mark says. Nick had about half a bottle left. He chugged it down in half a minute. "Mmkay now Jason. Truth or dare?" Nick says. "Truth" Jason answers. "Are you and Adam the ones who set up the prank that Cass did?" Nick asked. "Yes." Jason answered. "Mitch truth or dare?" Jason asked, bored. "Dare." Mitch said. "I dare you to hug Jerome while shouting #Merome." Jason said. Mitch did it and I ended up laughing until I cried. "Jerome truth or dare dude?" Mitch asked. "Truth. I'm sick of all these dares toward me." Jerome says. "Hmm uhh What is your fav food?" Mitch asked. "PRIZZA!" Jerome shouted. "Hm last one is Ian. Truth or-" Jerome got cut off by Ian. "DARE FTW DUDES!" Ian shouted. "I dare you to go in the hallway and yell 'What have you done to my cake?!'" Ian goes and does it, he comes back blushing.

Jordan stands up and speaks once more. "Okay guys. The music is all hooked up so we can just relax, talk, drink and have fun!" Jordan says as he turns on some rock music, on low volume to not wake the neighbors.

Jordan's POV

I'm still mad at Cass for the prank that she, Adam, and Jason plotted. "Oh and also no driving home tonite as most of you will be drunk. Just stay overnight guys." I say to everyone. Cass is the first to get up and everyone else gets up too. Cass walks to the kitchen, to be alone I guess. I check my phone to see what time it is. 9:30 pm. Wow we took a long time for that one game. I look down at the empty beer bottle in my hand and go get another. I really need to relieve some stress and the beer helps. I just stand there listening to the music. One thought comes over me, Cass. The beauty of her baby blue eyes and short brown hair. I need to forget about her for now so I don't do something to screw our friendship up.

I sit on the couch next to Ty and Adam. The next thing I know Cass comes up to me. "Hey Jordan. " she says. "Sup Cass." I say, my words slur a little. "So uh nice party you go here." Cass says. I can tell she's bored. "Yeah I guess I'm kind of bored. You?" I ask. "Yeah" she replies. Ty and Adam leave for whatever reason. "Want to go play some Xbox minecraft? No one will know we are gone. I mean they are all drunk I think." I hear myself saying. "Okay." She replies with a smile. Her beautiful smile. Cass follows me into the gaming room I have set up and she turns on the Xbox as I sit down with the controllers. We play Xbox for awhile when finally I can't take it. "Sorry Cass. I'm way too tired. I'm going to go to bed." I say. She nods and I can see her falling asleep. I check my phone, 12 am. We must've played for a long time. I walk to my bedroom and fall asleep right away.

*Time Skip*

Cass's POV

I wake up on the couch in Jordan's gaming room. The time on my phone reads 7 am. I can't believe I only slept 'til 7 as I went to sleep at midnight. I go into the living room to see everyone sleeping wherever they fell asleep. Only one person is missing. Ty. I find him in the kitchen, just sitting at the table. "Hey." I say quietly. "Hi." He replies. "Guessing you didn't drink last night." I guess. "No I did. I just wake up at 7 everyday which is a pain with a hangover." Ty moans. "Let me get you something to drink. It might help." I look in Jordan's fridge and find some juice boxes in the back. I grab one and give it to Ty, who immediately sucks the box dry. "Thanks Cass. Helped a little. Why are you up this early though?" Ty asks. "I don't even know. I just am." I reply quietly. "So do you play minecraft? I'm guessing you do by your shirt." Ty questioned. "It's my favorite game in the history of games." I state. "That's cool." he replied. My phone beeps. New text message. Tiana had sent like a thousand. "Where are you Cass?" Was the most frequent. I shot her a quick text, "Hey I'll Skype you later maybe around 2. I'm at my friends. They live across from me at the apartment. GTG TTYL SRRY" I put my phone away and sit next to Ty. Jordan comes in moaning. "Cass please can you get me a juice box from the fridge? And give one to everyone as they awake." He says. I get up and hand him a juice box. He mutters thanks and drinks it. Jordan's hand is over his eyes to keep out any light. I can't believe how early both Ty and Jordan awoke. Jordan sits next to Ty, both having almost healed their hangovers. "I am so glad I bought all those juice boxes. They work miracles." Jordan murmurs. Ty agrees and rests his head on the table. Good thing today is Sunday and I have no class. We also had Friday off at the college because of some holiday. This was a lucky week. Although I still have to work today, I have no school, but I'm most likely going to be taking care of guys with hangovers.

An hour or two later everyone had awoken and drunk a juice. Some were moaning on the couch, some were in the kitchen, and some were on the floor. No one let me turn on a single light or even open the blinds. I hate taking care of people with hangovers but I guess it could be worse. Yesterday, my shipment of my fridge had arrived, which I have to set up. I walk to where I had left Jordan. "Jordan. Will you guys be alright if I leave for an hour or so?" I ask Jordan. "Yeah we will thanks for taking care of everyone. You really didnt have to. " he says. "I wanted to. Tell everyone to rest and I'll be back." I leave with that. I go and hook up the fridge, which only took a few minutes. Since I told Jordan I would be back in an hour I decide to go to the grocery store.

*Time Skip*

Still Cass's POV

I had just finished putting away the groceries and new household items and was about to go over to Jordan's to see how the guys were doing when I heard a knock at my door. I answer and it was Jordan. "Hey I was about to come over." I tell him. "Really?" He asks. I nod yes and he laughs. "Everyone has gotten over their hangovers. We are all going out to lunch and were wondering if you wanted to come along." Jordan asks. "Yeah sure. Where were you guys thinking of going?" I think of a number of places I have seen around town. "We were thinking Red Robin." Jordan states.

*Time Skip*

Jordan's POV

We are at the restaurant with a really long table. Like damn it's long. Everyone orders what they want and conversation is on the low. "Guys remember when Adam couldn't figure out how to wake up Ty that he blasted rock music in his ears?" Ian asks everyone. "Yeah." Some people said at different times. Cass stayed quiet. Everyone finished eating fast and we all went to a park near where we were.

Mitch got on a swing next to Jerome and screamed "Jerome push me!" "But Biggums I'm swinging!" Jerome said back. Ian, Adam, Ty, and Jason all started a tag battle. Cass sat in the grass staring at the trees behing the playground. Nick and Matt started to talk to me.

"She's hot dude. You're a lucky guy." Matt said. "She's just a friend." I reply. "Oh sure." Nick said. "I see that way you look at her. You really like her." Nick added. "Yeah but I don't know if she likes me. "Eh I don't know either." Mark said. "Uh does anyone else see the big mob of fangirls coming this way?" I ask mark and Nick. "Oh shit." I get the others and we all leave together. We get back to my apartment and say our goodbyes and go our separate ways. All the guys from the party go home and Cass and I go into our apartments. I realize I'm going to have to tell her at some point about youtube, but I don't know how she will react.

**Okay so that's two chapters for today. sorry about the time skips at the end. I kind if didnt know how to do the parats where everyone from the party was there talking. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Ok so here's the new chapter. I really like Cass's POV so that's why this story is mostly just from her eyes. Didn't think I would upload today as I was really busy but I did!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**UltimateGeek: Thanks! Just because you wrote that I'm gonna post another chapter today! It made my day :)**

**On with the chapter!**

Cass's POV

I wake up and check the time on the clock next to my bed. 7:40 am. Shit I have to get going or I'll be late for class. Today is Monday, the week before winter break. I hope it snows soon. I get up and get dressed in jeans and a short sleeved batman shirt. I'm such a geek but I don't care. I grab my backpack and stuff all my books into it. Then I grab my car keys and room key and start towards my door. I walk out the door and bump into Jordan, who was outside my door. Odd. "Sorry Jordan." I mutter and start towards the elevator. "Where you going?" He asks, following. "College. Then work." I reply, calling the elevator. "Wow busy day, huh?" Jordan questions. "Just a normal weekday. I have to go. I'll text you later." I say as I get into the elevator. That's when I notice his backpack. "Uh actually I go to the community college too." Jordan says as he gets in the elevator with me. "Oh. Ok I guess." I reply, nervous. "So what classes are you taking?" He asks. "Some computer animation, the regular 4 subjects." I tell him. I can't wait to get to the lobby. I hate this stupid elevator. It dings right as I think I can't stand it anymore. "See you around." I wave to Jordan as we part ways to our cars.

I drive quickly to school and jump out of my car. I lock it and hurry to my first class, math. Oddly enough, I see 2 youtubers that I know. Mitch and Adam. I didnt even know they were in my class until I met them a few nights ago. Adam waves to me and I wave back. The teacher doesn't care where we sit, so I sit next to Adam and Mitch. "Hey guys." I say to them. "Hey. Why's the teacher always late?" Mitch asks. "I don't know. She just is." Adam says back. The teacher, Mrs. Walters, walks in just then. We stop talking and wait for class to end.

About an hour later class ended. Adam, Mitch, and I all walk out together. "What class do you have next?" Mitch asks me. "I think I have English next." I reply. "I have English next!" Adam says. "I have Chemistry. Do you guys want to meet up for lunch?" Mitch asks. "Yeah sure." I reply. Adam nods. Mitch walks off to chemistry while Adam and I go to English.

*Time Skip*

Cass's POV

Adam leads me to where they always eat lunch. There everyone from the party, except for Nick and Mark , were sitting. We started eating and I was quiet most of the time. "I didn't even notice you sat here for the school year. I guess I was to into my books or whatever." I state. "Yeah we sat here all year." Jordan replies. "We really do need to shave Jerome though. He's too fluffy." Mitch says. Jerome's eyes go wide. "No please! I fan!" Jerome almost shouts. "Sh people are staring." Ty whispers. "Ian. Iannnnnn" Adam whines. "What Adammmm." Ian whines back. "Hi." Adam says. Everyone breaks into laughing fits. When everyone calms down, Ty starts chanting "I don't consent to searches! I don't consent to searches!" Everyone at the table starts chanting with him except me. I can't stop giggling. A teacher comes over and tells us to shut it and we do. Everyone laughs and I check the time. I only have 5 minutes to get to class. "I'll see you guys later. I have to get to class." I say and bid them farewell.

*Time Skip*

Jordan's POV

I get out of class and to the front of the college to see everyone waiting for me. I don't see Cass, I assume she went to work. "Sup dudes." I tell them. "Nothing much. Just standing around waiting for you." Adam says. "Have you guys seen Quentin today? Also I haven't seen Seto or Annie either." Jason asks. "Quentin and Annie are sick and Seto got pulled into a family trip of some sort." Ty explains. Everyone looks at him. "Okay then." I say, one eyebrow raised. "What about Cass? I saw her bolt out of class and run to her car." Jerome states. "She has a job, Jerome." I tell him. "That makes sense then." Jerome looks at the ground. "This road is very...rocky." Ian states. I laugh and so does everyone else.

Everyone usually rides the bus to college and then we all pile into my car and go to the McDonald's near my apartment building. We all do just that. The one that we go to has a playground that everyone likes to hang around. I tell everyone to go to the playground and I'll order, as usual. I go to the register to order and see a familiar face. "Jordan? What the hell dude?" Cass asks. "It's our normal routine. We come here after school everyday." I explain. "Really? Wow okay so what do you want to order?" She asks with a pretty smile. I give her the orders and she types it in. "Okay so that will be...$22.45." She says in monotone. "You sound like a robot." I state as I hand her the money. "That's the point." Cass says, still monotone. She hands me the reciete and our hands touch. Cass blushes and pulls away. "Okay see you when your foods done." She says with a small smile. I walk over to the guys at the playground and sit at a table. I just stare blankly at my hand that touched hers. I swear it is tingling with joy.

I spot Cass coming over to where I sat. She sits down and sets the tray of food she is holding down. "I convinced my boss to let me have early break." Cass says. "Okay. I'll just tell the guys that foods here." I respond. I go over to where everyone is huddled and talking. "Sh here he comes." Ty says. They turn towards me. "Sup guys. Foods on the table." I tell them. They nod and run to the table. I'm confused of why they were talking about me. "I'm on break." I hear Cass explain. I sigh and walk back to the table. "So why were you guys in a circle talking?" I ask. "Um we were talking about...minecraft mods." Ian covers. "Sure you were." I say, unconvinced. "And what types of cheese we use as deodorant." Mitch adds. "I use Parmesan cheese!" Jerome puts in. I roll my eyes. "Eat up guys. I have big plans for this afternoon." I drop the circle thing. "Like what?" Adam asks. "No! I like surprises!" Mitch yells. "I wasn't going to say anyways Mitch." I tell Mitch. "The only thing I will say is that you dudes will love it." I add. "Ok...so after we eat are we going in your car, Jordan?" Jason asks. "Yes. Oh and Cass could you see if you could get off work like right now?" I ask Cass. "Yeah my boss isn't that strict." She walks off. "Dude when are you going to ask her out? Or kiss her?" Ty asks. "Um maybe when we are more than friends. Why does everyone think we are more?" I question. "It's obvious she likes you and you like her." Adam states. "Ugh you guys are such a pain sometimes." I say.

Cass's POV

I'm able to get off work. I wonder where Jordan is going to take us. "Yeah I'm off for the day." I tell them as I reach the table. "Okay." Jordan says, clearing the table. We make our way to his car and no one wants shotgun so I take it. I set my left hand on the thing in between the seats and my right elbow on the window sill of my door, my right hand propping up my head as I look out the window. I start to feel claustrophobic in Jordan's car. "You feeling alright, Cass? You look pale." Adam asks. "Yeah I'm fine." I lie. This is when I realize the boys in back have been whispering this whole time. "Is it okay if I open the window Jordan?" I ask. "Yeah yeah sure." he answers. I open it and feel a little better. I see a mountain covered in snow in the distance, and up ahead I see a small town with snow. I realize we've been driving for about an hour. Wow did I ever space out. I sit up and stare at the whiteness of the snow. "Yay snow!" I hear Mitch say gleefully, like a small child. "Yes Biggums! We are going to have the biggest snowball war ever!" Jerome says in the same tone as Mitch. "We should all do a huge snowball war!" I join in. "Cass is in too! Is everyone in?" Mitch asks. "Yeah!" Everyone shouts at once. Mitch and Jerome giggle like schoolgirls. "Ok first we have to get to the spot I found." Jordan says. "I have an idea guys. How 'bout it's Mitch and Jerome vs. Cass and Jordan vs. Jason and me vs. Adam and Ty?" Ian asks. "I'm good with that." Jordan says. Everyone plus me agrees. I swear Ian did it on purpose. "It could be like the hunger deans and we give peeps 10 minutes to get ready with a fort made of snow and snowballs." Mitch says. Again everyone and I agree.

We arrive at the spot Jordan talked about. It is a flat plain with at least 2 feet of snow. The teams run off to make their forts, leaving Jordan and I. I start digging a pit in the snow. Jordan comes and helps. We dig a pit to be our fort. "I'll start making some snowballs while you strengthen the wall okay?" I ask. "Okay. Then we will make the wall taller if we can." Jordan agrees. I grab a big pile of snow and start to form some perfect snowballs. My hands feel frozen but I keep going. Jordan was smart to wear gloves but then again I didn't know I would be doing this. "5 minutes left!" I hear Ty scream. We have a nice pile of snowballs by now. The wall of snow protecting us is just tall enough that its under our chins. I stack the snowballs for easy reach and start making the wall expand to the sides. "2 minutes!" Ty shouts once more the time. Jordan jumps in the fort and we make more snowballs as we wait. "Ready. Set. Go!" Ty yells. A snowball goes overhead and I throw a few over the wall. I spot Jerome and hit the top of his head. "Nice shot." Jordan comment. Both of us have smiles on our face. We scoot back in our fort and throw more. We hit everyone at least once. Soon we run out of snowballs. "Ok I'll make more snowballs and you keep throwing them." Jordan commands. I do as he says. Our hand touch once when he is handing me a snow ball and neither of us pull away. Someone hits me in the back of the head and I pull back to throw one at whoever did. I hit my target, Ian. This goes on for awhile until my arm gets tired. "Switch?" I ask Jordan. He nods and pulls me onto the ground I laugh and start making snowballs. I keep making them, really fast. Jordan throws every single ball I make.

"Can we take a break!" I hear Jason shout. Everyone gathers in the middle of the circle of forts. I realize that I'm shivering like a mad man. "Sorry guys. I was just getting tired." Jason says. Almost everyone nods. I just shiver in return. "How about we take a look at everyone's forts?" Ty asks. "Yeah! I couldn't get a hit on Cass or Jordan so lets see theirs first." Adam says. We all walk over to the fort that I made with Jordan. "Woah this must've taken really quick. All you have to do is dig." Jerome says. I nod. We see everyone else's forts. Mostly they just built a wall. "Okay so lets take 5 minutes to renovate our forts and then fight again." Mitch says. Everyone makes sounds of approval. Jordan and I make the wall taller, and put it so that if we walk backwards that we can see enough to throw balls, but can't get hit with them. This time we have a bigger stack of snow balls then before.

"Are you cold?" Jordan asks me. I shiver in reply. He takes off his jacket and puts it around me. I look at him. "Aren't you cold?" I ask. "No I'm hot." Jordan jokes. I roll my eyes. "T-Thanks." I stutter, looking down at the snow. "If you're gonna wear my jacket might as well wear it right." He stuffs my arms in his sleeves and zips it up. I can't stop laughing. "GO!" I hear Mitch this time. Both of us have huge smiles on our faces and we throw more snowballs. Jordan's jacket is kind of nice around me and smells faintly like him. I'm throwing at everyone I see. Adam. BAM! Jason. BAM! Ian. BAM! We keep on the snowball fight until someone points out its getting dark. We get in the car and sit where we did on the drive there. "That was epic!" I say. "Yeah." Everyone agrees. "I thought it was strange that Cass kept hitting who ever she threw at. I call hacks!" Jerome states, his arms up. "Dude we're in real life how can I hack?" I respond. "Oh right." He goes silent. The drive starts and I soon see that I'm drifting off. I fall asleep against the car door.

I wake up to someone poking me in the shoulder. "Wake up Cass!" Jordan whines. No one was in the car, but us and we were back at McDonald's. "Why did you come back here?" I ask. "Uh I figured you wanted to drive your car back home. It has all your stuff except keys." He explains. I feel something warm around me and remember I am still wearing his jacket. I blush and take it off. I give it to him. "Right thanks for my jacket back I guess. Um so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jordan says with a slight smile. "Yeah. See ya!" I get out of his car and wave. He drives off and I quickly get into my car and drive back to the apartment building. I lock my car after grabbing everything I should need. I get to my apartment and get dressed in my pajamas and go into my bedroom. I get a text from Jordan a moment later. "Night night." It reads. "Night night :)" I send back and fall asleep.

*Time Skip* (A/N to Saturday 'cause I hate writing about school)

Cass's POV

Finally winter break! We had gone to the snow every day after school and had a blast. Today I plan on playing some minecraft on my laptop. I connect my wireless mouse and start up my minecraft. I go on a new survival world and play for an hour. I hear a knock and I get up, leaving my game paused. Jordan walks in when I open the door. We've become close enough to just walk into each others apartments. We sit on the couch. "Sup." he says. "Nothin much. I was just playing some single player minecraft." I tell him. "Cool. I was wondering...if you'd like to come over." Jordan asks nervously. "Sure. I'm so bored so yesh." I respond. I grab my phone and we walk to his apartment. "So uh what's up with you?" I ask. "Nothing really. I'm just bored and wanted someone to talk to, that's all." I hear him say. "What do you want to talk about?" I ask as we sit facing each other on his couch. "I just need to tell someone some things to get them out of my system. So I was thinking maybe if we take turns telling each other...our deepest secrets that no one knows. You don't have to but I still am. I really have to-" I cut him off. "I'll do it. I have to get some stuff off my chest too" and with that he starts talking. "Um well I don't like elevators because I fear they will plummet to the ground and blow up with me inside." He blushes. "I have claustrophobia." I hear myself saying. "I used to have an abusive older brother." Jordan admits. "My dad left because my mom, when drunk once, hit me and touched me in my no no areas. He was scared of her." I admit. Jordan's eyes soften and he hugs me. I feel tears running out my eyes and attempt to wipe them away but Jordan doesn't let me. He just lets me cry on his shoulder saying things like "sh it's okay Cass." And "you'll be alright." When I finally stopped crying I pulled away. "Thanks. For, y'know. Being here. Lettin me let out my emotions." I say. "Yeah no problem." He says. "I have a youtube account and it very famous." Jordan admits. "Yeah I know. I know all about it. I also know that all your friends do youtube. Not to be a stalker or anything." I smile reassuringly." I add, "I like you not for your youtube account though. As a friend. A really really good one." That seems to make him relax. "Oh. That's good." He smiles at me. I smile back. Our faces come closer together. Right as our lips are about to touch someone walks in the front door and we immediately pull away, both blushing.

"Hey Jordan! It's Matt! Remember Im staying for a while? Yeah then come help me with my bags!" Matt shouts to Jordan. "I'll be right there!" Jordan shouts at Matt. He then whispers in my ear, "I'll talk to you later." I nod and he goes to help Matt. I can't help thinking about what was about to happen. Now I was mad at Matt for interrupting. Jordan comes back a moment later, carrying a backpack, Matt follows with a duffel bag. Matt sees me looking flustered. "Oh did I interupt something?" He asks and I blush. Jordan slaps his friend and sits next to me again. "Ow what the fuck Jordan?!" Matt says. "That was for saying something inappropriate." Jordan says in a matter of fact tone. I giggle a little at his tone. "Oh yeah I just remember I told Tiana I would call and talk to her. I should go Jordan. I'll text you later." I tell Jordan. "Alright. See ya!" He says as I leave. I walk to my apartment and hear muffled shouts from his apartment.

I call Tiana. "Finally you called me!" she says as she picks up. "Yeah sorry. You won't believe what happened from the past few weeks." I tell her. I explain all that happened and her end goes silent. "So you mean to tell me your friends will Team Crafted? Most of it anyway." Tiana says. "Yeah and Jordan a.k.a CaptainSparkles and I almost kissed! I like him way more than a friend but I don't know if he feels the same." I explain. "I get it. Where do you live? I need to see your condition stat." Tiana states. I tell her where I live and she recognizes it immediately.

We hang up and I check my texts. I've gotten 2 from Jordan. I've only been on the phone for 2 hours and he texted 2 times. That's a lot of 2s. I read the texts. "Cass. Can I come over later?" Was the first. The second read "Please Matt is driving me nuts." I quickly text back. "Yeah sure. I have a friend coming over but you can hang out in my apartment while my friend and I talk in my bedroom. I mean if you wanted to talk alone we could too. My friend always takes her phone everywhere and has plenty of games he could play in another room while we talk. I'm rambling sorry." I get a response really quickly. "Okay sounds good. I'll make up some excuse like that I'm getting something from the store or some excuse. See you soon :)" I see this and I text back. "Ok. See you soon :)" He doesn't text back so I assume he is on his way. I look at myself and realize I should get dressed and brush my hair before Tiana comes. Jordan knocks and I answer. "Okay I should get dressed. Just have a seat and I'll be back in a minute." I leave him in my living room. I grab some jeans and my new creeper face tee shirt and slip them on. Then I grab my hair brush and go back to the living room. I sit next to him on the couch and start brushing through my hair. It's good to have it at shoulder length because it almost never gets tangled. I can't believe how Tiana keeps her blond hair from tangling. It goes to her high back, but it's still longer than mine.

I hear a knock at the door but Jordan gets there before me. "Is Cass here?" Tiana asks. "Who? Just kidding." Jordan jokes. I run to the door and hug Tiana. "It's been to long." I say. She agrees. "Jordan let us in!" I tell him as he blocks the way in. He shakes his head no. "Fine then. Tiana this is Jordan, my stubborn neighbor. Jordan this is Tiana." I introduce them. "Ok I'll let you in now." Jordan lets us in and shuts the door behind us. "Wow all you wanted was to be introduced?" I ask. "Pretty much." He answers. "Anyways...I haven't seen you in forever!" I tell Tiana. Her dark green eyes seem darker than usual. "I know! Show me around your place." She tells me. I give her the grand tour. Jordan stayed put in the living room. I get a text and see it's from Jordan. "lol I probaly should just tell you not text you. I really do want to talk to you but I don't want to get I your way..." I read this and smile. "What does it say? And is that the guy who almost kissed you?" Tiana questions. "Jordan wants to talk to me alone. And yes." I reply. "Go ahead. I'll wait in your room." Tiana says. She goes to my room and I prepare myself for anything that might happen when talking to Jordan.

**Hope you guys like it! As usual review! It helps me to want to write more and more! Have a nice Friday! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I could not keep myself from writing this. Technically I wrote these on two separate days. Just suck it up and deal. On with it! **

Chapter 5:

Cass's POV

I take a deep breath and walk into the living room. I sit next to Jordan on the couch. "So what's up?" I ask. "The cieling." He jokes. "You know what I mean." I say. "Yeah I just...didnt finish talking to you earlier...that's all." Jordan blushes and looks away. "You mean that you didn't get enough out of me? Well I'll tell you something. I have really bad social anxiety. I haven't told anyone that. For some reason when I'm with you I forget all about it and my claustrophobia." I blush and look at my knees. He looks at me and I smile at him. We get lost in each others eyes. His look a really nice brown color. Jordan's hand is now on my cheek, he leans in and kisses me. I relax and kiss him back. He pulls away after a few seconds. "I-Im sorry. I sh-shouldn't have. You probaly don't feel the same about me. If I said I loved you since I set eyes on you, you would probaly think I'm crazy. Though I just said it..." He blushes and looks away. I turn his head towards me and kiss him. After we pull away I smile at him. "I feel the same." I tell him. Jordan smiles back. "Uh so do you want to go out sometime? Like maybe dinner or something." He says awkwardly. "Sure." I say. "Oh and Cass." He calls. "Yeah?" I reply. "Do you want to be, like, boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean we could be friends and just go out sometimes but-" I cut him off with another kiss. When we pull away he looks really happy. "That's a yes." I tell him. "Okay. Should I go or what?" Jordan asks. "Well I have to introduce my boyfriend to my best friend, now don't I?" I question. He just smiles and nods. I run to my bedroom and Jordan follows. "Tiana. Meet my boyfriend, Jordan." I say. I start giggling non stop. "What did I miss?" She asks, clearly confused. "We kissed and he asked me out. Get it now?" I explain. "Oh yeah! Coolio. That's great!" Tiana hugs me. "Dude your acting like this is my first boyfriend." I tell her, annoyed. "It practically is." She mocks. "Oh I have to go. My mom needs me at home." Tiana goes towards the door. "We should have a sleepover sometime, Tiana." I say. "Yeah. Maybe. I gotta go. See you laters!" She walks out the door and I collapse on th couch. Jordan looks at me in concern. "Are you okay?" He asks. "Yeah. Is it okay if I go with you to your apartment? I want to spend more time with you. I mean we did spend all week but...you get the point." I explain. "I don't mind." he simply replies.

I follow him out my door and into his apartment. "Jordan where have you been? I go to the bathroom and when I come back you're gone." Matt whines when he hears the door open. "Well I was arranging a date." Jordan says back. Matt immediately perks up. "With who?" He asks. "Me you doofus!" I said. I can't help but smile. "So you finally hooked up with her? I'm proud of you." Matt pats Jordan on the back. "So when's the date?" Matt asks. "Tomorrow night." I say. Jordan sits on the couch and I sit next to him, our legs touching. Neither of us pull away. He puts his arm around my shoulder and I rest my head on his chest. My arm is also on his chest, my eyes closed. "I'm gonna be in the other room. I have to check some things on my laptop." Matt makes an excuse to leave us alone. Jordan kisses the top of my head. I smile. "Even though we've only been boyfriend and girlfriend for about 10 minutes, you're the best boyfriend I could ask for." I say, looking up at him. I smile and he looks down at me and smiles. "And you're the best girlfriend I could ask for." He replies. I sit up, still our sides touching and his arm on my shoulders. "You're beautiful." Jordan says. "No, you're beautiful." I counter. "I know." He responds. I playfully punch him in the stomach. "Instead of tomorrow we could do our first date today..." Jordan say. I ponder this idea. "Ok I guess. Only if Matts okay with you leaving after he gets here." I reply. Both of us can't stop smiling it seems. "Ok I'll go ask." Jordan goes to get up put I hold him down with a hug. I release him. "Okay now you can go." He goes and asks Matt. I can here what they're saying. "Hey Matt. Would it be okay with you if Cass and I went out. Like on a date?" Jordan asks. "Don't ask me! I can just play some minecraft while you're gone. Have fun!" Matt shooed Jordan away.

We decide to go in what we're wearing to make it more casual. I go and get my room key as that's all I need besides my phone. We go in Jordan's car and he drives. "So where are we going?" I ask. "Does a movie sound good?" Jordan ponders. "Which one?" I question. I pull out my phone and open the Internet and look at what movies are out. "So there's Paranormal Activity 4, Thor Dark World, or Despicable me 2. Choose one and we'll watch that." I give home three choices. "How about Thor Dark World? I'm a geek so if you don't want to watch this one that's fine." Jordan says. "I'm a geek too. We are geeks together. I was gonna chose that one too." We both smile. We arrive at the theater and get out tickets and make it to the movie right when it's starting.

*Time Skip*

Cass's POV (still)

The movie was pretty epic. We get back to the apartment building quickly but I don't want to leave Jordan. We get inside the elevator and I look at him. He looks as if he's concentrating. "What's going on in that head of yours?" I question. "Just wondering why Matt shooed me out so fast." Jordan replied. "Guess we'll find out." I say as the elevator dings at our floor. Jordan opens his door to find Matt on the couch with him laptop and wireless mouse. "How was your guys date?" He asks. "Good why do you ask?" Jordan replies. I close the door. This is going to be loud I'm guessing. "I'm just trying to be a good friend is all!" Matt tells Jordan. Jordan leaves my side and goes over to his friend. "Is this about what Nick said to you?" Jordan asked Matt quietly. Matt nods. "He was angry. Forget what he said. You are a great friend." Jordan attempts to comfort Matt, who eventually calms down. "Okay. Sorry. Uh I'm gonna get some sleep. Where should I crash?" Matt asks. "I got an air mattress. I'll blow it up and you can sleep on that." Jordan walks off to get the air mattress for Matt. "You're lucky." Matt says to me. "What do you mean?" I ask. "To have a boyfriend like Jordan. He can be strict about something's and comfort you when upset. He's really a cool guy." Matt explains as he shuts off his laptop. "Yeah. I guess so." I say. "You're a good person. Don't forget that. Everyone is a good person. Even if they have done some horrible things in their life they and still good people. I'm not saying you've done anything wrong. If you have, that's okay too. Just remember you are a good person and just need to show it more often." I give a small speech. Matt smile. "Thanks Cass. You really helped me feel better. Jordan did too." He says. "Okay I found it guys!" Jordan comes back with a fully blown up air mattress. He sets it on the floor. "Need any blankets? A pillow?" Jordan asks. "One blanket and a pillow would be nice." Matt says. "Thanks you Jordan." He shouts to my boyfriend, who is currently getting what he wants. Matt lays on the mattress. When Jordan comes back, he gently drops the stuff on Matt.

Jordan and I go to his room to talk. He sits against the backboard, with a pillow between him and the actual backboard. I sit the same next to him. I scoot up close to him and he doesn't seem to mind. "So what did Nick say to Matt?" I ask. "He said something like how Matt should act like a normal person and be a better friend than he is acting." Jordan replies, his arm wrapping around my shoulders. "That's mean. Is that when you asked Matt to stay with you for a few days?" I ask. He nods. I just stare at his face with his brown eyes and goofy smile. He notices me staring at him. He gets lost in my eyes as I'm lost in his. We kiss and don't pull back until we need to breathe. "Is it too soon to say I love you?" Jordan asks. "No because I love you." I say. "Hey tomorrow I'm going to have some guy time with Matt, make him feel better. So I probaly won't see you..." Jordan trails off. "That's okay. I'll see you at some point. I better go to my own apartment." I say climbing out of Jordan's bed. "Night!" I say as I leave. "Night Cass." I here.

*Time Skip*

Cass's POV

I wake up and remember I told my boss I would work overtime Sunday. I get dressed and ready to head out. I hug my phone and go out the door.

Jordan's POV

Matt and I decide to spend some guy time doing what guys do best...minecraft. First I record a quick Captains Vlog. Then we start a new survival world on LAN and start having fun. I build a nice tower. It's the first I've build for my castle so far.

We play for hours until lunch time. Then we eat cereal (easiest meal to cook) and play some call of duty on the Xbox. The time flies as we play. We only notice it's time for dinner when our stomach growl At us. We eat dinner and go to bed, as its already 11:00 pm.

*Time Skip* (A/N To Monday cuz sonday is over.)

Cass's POV

My work schedule has changed. I only have to work from 2-4 now and still get paid the same! I get up today feeling drowsy and take my morning shower and get dressed. I brush my hair whilst walking to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. I grab 3 eggs from the frige and scramble them. I put my secret seasoning and milk in and mix it all up. I grab three plates and put one third of the finished product on one plate. I leave the eggs on their plates and knock on Jordan's door. A sleepy Jordan answers. "Hey sleepy head! Do you like scrambled eggs? Does Matt?" I ask. "We both do why?" Jordan questioned. "Bring Matt and yourself over to my apartment. I made breakfast." His eyes widened at the word breakfast. He gets Matt and they follow me to my apartment. I hand them each a plate with a fork and they dig in. "Those were the best eggs I've ever tasted." Jordan compliments. "I agree with that." Matt agrees. I blush. "It was nothing. I used to cook these when I was 12." I reply. Jordan smiles at me. "Thanks for cooking us some eggs. All we've been eating is cereal. Literally." Jordan says. "Hey Jordan. I'm thinking of leaving today. I have gotten over the whole thing with nick." Matt and Jordan talk as I clean the plates and forks and put them into the dishwasher. "Thanks again Cass!" Matt says as he leaves to pack up his stuff. Jordan comes and hugs my waist from behind. I lean into the hug and we just stand there like that until someone walks into my apartment. We pull apart as we hear the apartment door open.

"Cass?" A familiar voice asks. "Ty?" I ask. "Yeah. Sorry to barge in. The door was unlocked and I had already knocked so I assumed you were awake." He rambles. "That's fine. So what's up?" I ask, confused as to why he's here. Jordan follows me as I go to see why Ty's here. "Well uh you know about Team Crafted right?" He asks. I nod. "Adam was thinking of adding a new member. That's you. Of course if you made a youtube account we would help you make your first videos and yeah. We all agree that you should join. Well except Quientin and Seto who haven't met you...but yeah." Ty concludes. I looked shocked. "Um sure I guess I could join. Is Adam with you?" I ask "Yeah he wanted me to tell you first. Then he'll come in about now." Ty says. "Hey guys." Adam says as he comes in the door. "So Cass I assume Ty told you." Adam says in a serious tone. "Yes. Jordan could help me with making my youtube account and that stuff. Like recording and editing." I say. "Yeah okay. So you're joining?" Adam asks. "Yes." I say. "Welcome to Team Crafted! You're the first girl to set foot on this territory. Joining team crafted is a wild experience that we make fun. Are you ready?" Adam asks. "Hell yeah I am!" I say. "I now say you a member of team crafted!" Adam says. Ty starts laughing and so does Adam. Jordan puts his arm around my shoulder to comfort me. When they stop laughing they notice Jordan and I. "Are you guys dating?" Ty asks. "Yeah." I smile as I say this. "Cool. Our first couple in team crafted! Annie isn't a member so Quentin and her weren't the first couple." Adam explains. "All right. Here I'll give you my number so you can text me before coming over." I write down my number and give it to Adam. "Could you give it to everyone else too?" I ask. Adam nods. "Thanks. This is cool." I say. Adam and Ty bid their farewells and leave Jordan and I alone.

We help Matt take his stuff into his car and wave as he leaves. It's only 10:30 am so I have plenty of time before I have to go to work. I take my laptop over to Jordan's and we start setting up my youtube account. "What do you want it to be called? Jordan asks me. "How does StarGaming sound?" I ask. "Sounds perfect. Wait what's your minecraft username?" Jordan asks. "Star224." I reply. "K your youtube account is all set. I'll have a friend make you a banner and profile picture. Can I see your minecraft skin?" He asks. I start up my minecraft and go in F5 so he can see. My skin is a brown haired girl wearing a pikachu hoodie. "Cute." Jordan responds. "Lets make your first Vlog!" Jordan gets excited. He grabs his camera and hands it to me. I start recording. "Hey guys its StarGaming here with my boyfriend CaptainSparkles. Say hi!" I say. "Hi." Jordan waves at the camera. "So just wanted to give an intro to my channel for new peeps. This is going to be a channel where I, Cass, record vlogs and video games, mostly minecraft. I hope you enjoy the videos I post later on. Have a nice day! Baii!" I stop the recording. "How was that for my first Vlog?" I ask Jordan. "Perfect." He smiles.

He teaches me many important things for video editing and all that. By the time we are done its time for me to go to work I bid him farewell and go to work.

*Time Skip*

Cass's POV

I got to my apartment at 4:05. I check my phone and see 4 texts from Jordan. They all say "when are you coming home" and I go over to his apartment. I hear him recording and just wait for him to finish before bugging him.

He finishes soon and comes out of the recording studio with his camera. "I have to do my Vlog Cass!" He says. "Tell them to sub to StarGaming." I joke. "I was already doing that.

He does and Vlog and we just sit together on his couch. We get a text at the same time. Seems that Adam has created a Team Crafted chat room and we were there. "Hey." I texted. It showed the pic of me that I took yesterday and my name, Cass. "Hi." Jordan wrote in. The next to write was Adam. "If we need to contact one another here's the place. For more private just text!" I laugh and put up my phone. Weird how he knew what I was thinking. That's when I realize that in 3 days it's Christmas Day.

**Couldnt keep it in much longer. I needed them together. Haters gonna hate. Also please review. You don't have to but if you do I will write more and maybe this will turn a daily thing! It already is so it wouldn't be hard. Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Note that I know CaptainSparkles and SetoSorcerer aren't in Team Crafted. But in my story they are so deal.**

Cass's POV

I wonder what I should get Jordan for Christmas. I get up and tell Jordan I have to go. It's 6:00 pm but I can still go shopping now. I grab the purse I never use, my wallet, keys and my phone from my apartment and go to the mall to find something for Jordan. I walk into the nearest game stop. I send Jordan a quick text.

"Hey. It's Cass. Just wondering what games you already have on the Xbox 360." I hope he doesn't figure out I might get him a video game for Christmas. "Uh I have Call of duty Ghosts, Minecraft, black ops (All), and all the call of duty games." He replies in text. "Do you like the grand theft auto series?" I'm pushing it a bit close. "They're okay but I prefer the final fantasy series." He texts. "Okay I like that series too." I text back as I look at the prices for final fantasy games. "I played the first game at a friends once. I like the idea of RPG game." Jordan texts. I swear he knows I'm shopping for him. "Yeah they're cool. Like say your a Mage and you can cast spells on people. I think it's cool." I text back. "Yeah so I went to your apartment and you weren't there. Where are you?" He asks over text. "Just out shopping." I text back. "Where though?" He's being pushy. "Clothes store." I lie. "Really? Wow I didn't think you would text while shopping for clothes." He replies. "How about we call so I don't have to type?" I ask. Next thing I know he's calling. "Cass. I know your not clothes shopping. Where are you?" Jordan whines. I sigh. "If you really want to know I'm at the mall." I give up. "I'm at the mall too!" He says. Oh shit I hope he's not at GameStop. "Cool. Gimme a sec." I put my hand over the mic and ask someone who works here, "What's a good game for people who like RPG?" "I would say world of Warcraft or final fantasy." She replies and walks away. "I'm back." I tell Jordan. "Ok. I miss you." He says. I roll my eyes. "It's only been an hour since I was gone." I say. I grab Final Fantasy IV, new and check the price. "Yeah but still!" He says. "How about we meet up later maybe at the food court or something?" I ask. "Yeah sure. I just have to run to my car first. See you in about an hour?" He asks. I agree and we hang up.

I buy the finaly fantasy game I'm holding and run it to my car. I make myself calm down so I don't tell him what I got him. I smile as I walk to the food court. It's 7 pm and I realize I'm way to early. I start playing angry birds on my phone. Suddenly arms wrap around my shoulders and I look up. I smile at Jordan. "Hey." I say, and put up my phone. "Hi." He smiles. He pulls a chair right next to mine and sits. "So why you at the mall?" He asks. "Late Christmas shopping." I explain. "Same." Jordan says. We both get a text. "Ty's throwing a party on Christmas Eve." Jordan reads. I grab my phone and text into the group. "I'm in! Just give me the deets like when and where!" Jordan chuckles and texts in. "Same here." Next person to respond is Seto. "I'm finally home! Yeah I'll go Ty. Who's this Cass girl?" He asks. "New member." Adam texts in. "Also I'm going Ty!" He adds. "I get sick for a few days and you already get someone to replace me?" Quentin jokes. "Ty it sounds fun." He adds. "She's not replacing you. She's just a new member." Adam says. "Ty Jerome and I are gonna attend!" Mitch sends. "Okay so now all I need to know is if Ian and Jason are going to come." Ty texts. "Yep." Ian sends. "Me too!" Jason sends soon after. "Okay so it's a Team Crafted Christmas Party!" Ty texts. "Yay. I'm excited." I send in. "So it will be at my place on Christmas Eve at 6:00 pm. That's in two days." Ty explains. "Okay. See you guys then!" I text. "Yeah. I gtg and so does Cass but we'll ttyl!" Jordan sends in. "Bye!" Everyone says.

"We should head back to the apartment building. It's getting late." Jordan points out. I nod and we walk together. When we reach the mall doors we part ways and head to our cars.

I reach the apartment building pretty quickly. I grab the GameStop bag and shove it in my purse. Thankfully it fits. I hurry inside, to the lobby. I start towards the stairs. I don't feel like going up the elevator alone today. Jordan is waiting outside my door. He doesn't wait for me to say anything, he just takes my hand and leads me to his apartment. Jordan sits me on the couch and he goes off to get something. He comes back with 2 bowls of lucky charms. I giggle. "Thanks." I say as I take a bowl. Jordan sits next to me on the couch. "So are you excited for the Christmas party?" He asks.

My nerves tangle up as my social anxiety kicks in. I set my bowl of cereal on the coffee table as I start to shake. "Cass? Cass, Are you okay?" Jordan asks. I nod and his face shows he just realized. "Oh. You're nervous. Because of your social anxiety. It's okay. Nothing to be nervous about." He says soothingly. He sets down his bowl of cereal and puts his arm around me. I start to calm down. "I-It's just o-overwhelming how m-many people will b-be there." I stutter. "It's okay. You don't have to explain." Jordan soothes me. I kiss him and he doesn't pull away. I pull away after a few seconds and smile. "Thanks. I feel better now, Jordan." I'm not shaking anymore. We both continue munching on cereal. When we are done I wash out the bowls and stuff them in the dishwasher. "You didn't have to." Jordan says when I meet him back on the couch. "I wanted to." I reply shortly after. I playfully punch his arm. He chuckles and pulls me to him. When I'm there he pokes the tip of my nose. I giggle and snuggle close to him. He wraps his arms around me and I soon find myself really really sleepy. I'm half asleep when I hear him whisper "I love you Cass." and I fall asleep.

Jordan's POV

I feel Cass fall asleep in my arms. She's so cute when she sleeps. I blush and carry her to my bed, not wanting to carry her all the way to her apartment. I tuck her in all warm. Then I kiss her head lightly and get to recording some minecraft.

After I finish recording some videos on minecraft I start a new Captains Vlog. "Hey dudes, what's up? CaptainSparkles here. Sorry I haven't posted a lot of videos but I've been hanging with StarGaming or Cass. I had to get her something for Christmas which it's Christmas Eve tomorrow! Merry Christmas dudes and stuff yourselves with food!" I end the Vlog and go to sleep on the couch.

*Time Skip*

Cass's POV

I wake up in Jordan's bed and check my phone to see what time it is. 9:00 am on Christmas Eve. I jump out of his bed and see Jordan on the couch in the living room, asleep. "Jordan wake up!" I say as I kneel next to his face. I kiss him and feel him kiss back. "I'm awake." I hear him say after we pull apart. I grab my purse. "I should go get dressed in clean clothes." I tell him. "But Cass!" Jordan whines. "What?" I whine back. He pulls me onto the couch with him and I lay down next to him, Jordan's arms around my waist. "Jordan I'm dirty!" I say. "No you're not." He tells me. "Merry Christmas!" I tell him. "Is it Christmas Eve? Yeah Merry Christmas Cass." Jordan says. My hand finds his and I hold it. "So Cass. The party is at 6 and I don't think you would have to work today. What would you like to do?" He asks. "I don't know. Maybe record a Vlog together. I need to upload something saying Merry Christmas to all my subs." I explain. Lets record a Christmas adventure map with a Christmas resource pack!" Jordan says excitedly. "Yesh lets do dis!" I say. I attempt to get up but Jordan won't let go. I give him a quick kiss and he lets me go to my apartment to get my recording stuff. I grab my laptop, wireless mouse, wireless headset, and my laptop charger. I head over to Jordan's and walk in. He's waiting in the recording studio. "I already downloaded the Christmas Adventure map and resource pack. I'll give you the resource pack on my flash drive." He hands me a flash drive and I download the pack.

We finish recording the map. It only took 30 minutes to complete and we edit and upload. Then I decide to do a Vlog. "Hey guys StarGaming here and today I'm with my boyfriend CaptainSparkles. I would like to wish you a very Merry Christmas." I say. "And a happy new year!" Jordan says. "Have a nice holiday!" I end the Vlog there and edit and all two videos are uploading. By the time we were done recording and uploading it's already noon.

Jordan and I play a little minecraft survival while we wait anxiously for the party later. I have a stone pick and have just found some iron. "How much iron ore do you have?" Jordan asks. He comes over and punches me. "2." I reply. "Okay. Lets build a castle to live in!" He says. "Yeah sure." I respond. We start creating stone bricks and making our castle. I look at my hunger and see it empty. "Jordan! Help! In starving to death!" He comes over and throws me a rotten flesh and munches on a cooked pork chop. "What the fuck? You feed me rotten flesh while you eat cooked pork. I could turn into a zombie!" I shout at Jordan. "Just wanted to see your reaction gosh." He replies and throws me 5 porks.

We stop playing around 3 to get ready for the party and just relax. Jordan doesn't let me leave his apartment until 5, so I hurry to my room and get dressed after taking a quick 5 minute shower. I slip on a red strapless dress that goes down past my knees. I wear a small white button up shirt, unbuttoned. I brush my hair and let it go down to my shoulders. I don't bother putting it back or anything. I hear a knock on my door at 5:45. Jordan is there in a tux, no tie, waiting for me. When he sees me his jaw drops. "You look nice." He says. "Thanks. You do too." I say. "Yeah Ty told all us guys to wear tuxes. I don't even know why but I did." Jordan replies. We start to his car.

I leave my keys on the front seat when we get to Ty's home. We walk to the door, hand in hand. I knock on Ty's door and he answers within a minute. "Hey guys. Come on in." He says. We are the first here, luckily. I let go of Jordan's hand, embarrassed. "Nice place you got here." I praise Ty. "Thanks. It usually is a mess." He replies. "I think it's nice that you're doing a Christmas party. I mean I would probaly be at home just playing minecraft, but it gets boring, y'know?" I say. Ty nods. I realize that Jordan went off somewhere.

A knock on the door and Ty goes off to get it. He comes back a moment later with Quentin and Seto. "Hi." I wave. "I'm guessing you're Cass?" Seto asks. I nod and Quentin just stands there. "Hey. Nice to meet you!" Quentin extends his hand. I shake it and let go quickly. "Nice to meet you too person I don't know!" I say. They both laugh and I start feeling at home. "I'm Seto and this is Quentin." Seto introduces. "Well now I know your names at least." I smile. Ty goes to answer the door once more. I feel an arm around my shoulder and look to see Jordan has returned. "Hey dudes." Jordan says to Quentin and Seto. Mitch and Jerome join the awkward group chat. "Sup guys?" Mitch asks. "I don't know. The sky?" I question. Everyone laughs at my joke except Mitch. "No I meant what you all up to?" He asks. "Just playing Stand." I joke. "It's a game like never before. Stand." I hear Adam's voice. I laugh as Adam walks in, Jason, Ian, and Ty following. "Ok so I have stereo set up with some CDs and some drinks. Alcoholic and nonalcoholic." Ty states.

He turns on some techno music, after we all go into the living room. Almost everyone has beer. I sit on the couch that's far away from almost everything. It's out of the way for people to dance if they wanted. There is a few microphones on stage in case people want to do karaoke. Jordan goes off to talk to some people as I just stay on the couch, listening to the techno music. Ty goes on stage to make an announcement. "Guys wanna stay the night?" He asks. A bunch of people shout yeah. "Okay so I have a bunch of guest rooms set up and if anyone wants to sleep out here you're welcome to." He gets off the stage. So apparently my ride is staying overnight and I'm stuck sleeping in a dress. Goody. I get up and walk toward the stage. I like the sound of loud music pulsing in my ears. I just stand next to the stage and listen to the techno music. Soon the tune is stuck in my head. "Hey Cass!" Jordan comes over to me. "Hi. How's it going?" I ask. "Good. What's about you?" He says a little quieter. "I'm fine." I lie. My nerves are all tangled up and I can't stand it. I just want to curl up in a ball and stay like that. "Okay." Jordan says. He walks to someone who called him over. I go and sit on the couch again, I feel best there. No one is near it. I look around at all the Team Crafted members having fun. Maybe I should join them. My stomach is tied in knots and I just don't want to get up. I see Jordan searching for something, looking worried. When he sees me he looks relieved and comes over. "I couldn't find you." He says. Jordan is one of the people who weren't drinking yet. "Yeah. I'm kinda secluded from everyone else over here." I say. "You don't have to be. Come on." He takes my hand and leads me to everyone. I hold on for dear life as he pulls me along. We reach the destination, who Jordan was talking too, Seto. "Oh Jordan you're back." Seto says. "Yeah. I brought Cass too." Jordan replies. I do a small wave and look at the ground. I shouldn't have worn this dress. I still don't let go of Jordan's hand. Mine fits perfect in his and it just feels right. "Cass. We are planning a prank and I know you are quite a prankster so I thought you could help us." I hear Jordan say. I look up. "Ok what's the plan? Who we pranking?" I ask. "We don't have the details worked out yet." Seto says. How can you plan a prank with no plan? "Okay so make one up." I say. "Hmm. How about we prank Ian?" Jordan asks. Seto and I nod. "Okay so what does he hate the most?" I ask. "I'm not sure. I'll go ask." Seto says and goes to talk to Ian. "I bet it's something stupid like the clouds." I say. "Eh. Maybe. Could be a song or something." Jordan replies. "He doesn't hate anything that we could turn into a prank." Seto says when he returns. "I gots an idea!" I say. "But this will most likely prank everyone." I add. "Tell us oh prank master!" Jordan says. "Okay don't drink the beer. We will open all the bottles and pour in some salt. Also one of us will be singing on stage while the other two or doing the plan. After the salt, we go into the guest rooms and put cracker crumbs in the beds." I explain. "The crackers seem a bit mean and so does the beer thing. How about we just have Seto and I set up double sided tape on every door while you distract everyone with your singing?" Jordan asks. "Okay." I say nervously. "I'm in." Seto says.

I ask Ty if its okay for me to sing a song. "Yeah. Which song?" He hands me a paper with a bunch of song names on it. "How about Counting Stars?" I ask. "Okay. Lets do dis." Ty and I make our way to the stage. "Hey guys!" Ty shouts in a mic to get everyone's attention. "Cass would like to sing a song." Ty jumps off stage to put the song in. He nods at me and I start singing as the music plays.

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars."

I see Jordan and Seto run with some double sided tape.

"I see this life like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line

In my face is flashing signs

Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right

Doing the wrong thing

I feel something so wrong

Doing the right thing

I could lie, could lie, could lie

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive."

I see them blocking up a few doorways with the tape.

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars."

Jordan looks at me and I smile as I continue singing and the continue taping.

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars."

This sounds just like the start of our relationship. Jordan and Seto are on there last three doorways.

"I feel your love and I feel it burn

Down this river, every turn

Hope is a four-letter word

Make that money, watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so wrong

Doing the right thing

I could lie, could lie, could lie

Everything that downs me, makes me wanna fly

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars."

I feel at home with everyone in Team Crafted. It feels nice to have friends that feel like family.

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars."

I near the end of the song as Jordan and Seto are finished.

"Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me... makes me feel alive."

I just love being with everyone and especially love the craziness of them all.

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be, counting stars."

I smile even more at everyone staring at me proudly.

"Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sink in the river

The lessons I learned."

The song ends and I just laugh and jump off stage. Everyone claps. "Thanks guys." I say as they crowd around me, saying things like, "You were awesome." and "That was great!" I smile and attempt to get out of the crowd. I slip away everyone returns to whatever they were doing before I got on stage. Jordan and Seto come over to where I am. Jordan hugs me and I just start laughing. "We finished the prank." Jordan whispers in my ear. "Good." I say. Seto is suddenly gone, probaly to talk to some of the other members of TC. Jordan and I sit on the couch in the corner. "But really. You were amazing." Jordan says once we sit down. "Thanks." I say shyly. Jordan leans in and kisses me. I pull away. "Sorry. I'm still shy y'know." I explain. I'm blushing of course. Just great. I lean in and kiss him this time. He pulls away but not to far. "I thought you were shy." He whispers. "I was. I don't want to be." I kiss him once more. Neither of us pull away until someone points out that we are kissing. We both blush a deep red, almost as red as my dress. Then I recognize who pointed it out. A former prankster, Jason. "Why should we care?" Adam asks Jason, one eyebrow raised. "I don't know. Uh I'll be right back." Jason runs out of the room, his face red. Guess he doesn't like being the odd one out. I leave Jordan and go after Jason. I find him in one of the guest rooms that Jordan and Seto didn't tape up.

"Jason? Why'd you run away from the party?" I ask. "I just need to calm down. I'm getting to rushed from all this beer stuff." He says. "That's not it. I know it's not. What's really wrong?" I ask. "I feel like we are brother and sister y'know? Or something like that. Like family. I feel like if you get to close to someone else or Jordan does, that you both will forget about me." Jason is gripping his left hand's pointer finger with his right hand. "Has something like this happened before to you?" I ask, sitting next to him on the bed, facing the door. He nods. "I-I was in fourth grade. I don't know why I still hold on to these horrible memories but I do-" he's looking at the ground. "-I had a friend. He got in with this gang of bullies. Mind you, he was my best friend. He started bullying me and they wanted me to join there gang. Luckily for me, my family moved a few days later because my dad got a promotion." Jason explains. "That won't happen. I mean, Jason, you won't ever lose me or Jordan as friends ever. I promise you. And if we start to grow distant than do something about it. Remind me of this night and we will hang out and become closer. We will always be friends. Look at everyone in TC. Everyone has gotten so close. Look at me. I'm new and everyone has accepted me. You just need to find friends who are real, who don't want your friendship just to bully on you. You have great friends in TC and they are going to stay." I do a small speech. "Thanks Cass. Where the hell did you learn to do speeches?" Jason asks, his face lighting up. "Lets just say I've been through a lot. And I mean a lot." I tell him.

We walk back to the party together and Jordan gives me a funny look. "You gonna be alright?" I ask. "Yeah. Thanks again." He says. He runs off into the party. I go over to Jordan on the couch. "So what happened back there?" He asks. "You know when I gave Matt that speech. Well I had to give one to Jason. He just had some social issues I guess you could call them." I explain. Jordan looks a little relieved to hear nothing of kissing. "Cass? Ty has a total of three guest rooms. The first two goes to Adam and Jason. The second to Mitch and Jerome. The third goes to us but it only has one bed. The rest of the peeps, Ian, Seto, and Quentin have chosen to sleep out here. When we do get to our room I could sleep on the floor and you can take the bed-" I cut him off. "Jordan. We're dating. We can share a bed for one night." I tell him. He looks even more relieved than before. "Now lets get back in the party!" I say. I grab his hand and run into the small crowd, dragging him with me. "Where. Are. We. Going?" Jordan makes each word a sentence. "I. Don't. Know." I copy him. We end up going through a door that leads us outside in Ty's back yard. I sigh and stop walking. "I give up!" I say. "Since we're alone..." Jordan says. He turns me around and puts his arms around my waist. We sway as if dancing to a slow song. We stop and stare into each others eyes. He is just a little taller than me and we must look adorable. Jordan bends down and kisses me passionately. We kiss for at least a minute until out of breath. We pull apart but keep close to each other. My lips are tingling and it spreads through out my body. "Should we get back inside?" I ask. "They can do without us for a few minutes." Jordan then kisses me again. My arms go around his neck. I want to stay like this forever. Again we pull back like before. Jordan pulls me into a hug before we go back in.

We walk inside through the door we found before. It's like nobody noticed us gone, just how we wanted. A few were drunk now, including Mitch, Jerome, Adam, and Jason. It's around 9:30 pm. A lot has happened I guess. Time flys. I yawn and realize how tired I am. Jordan and I have our hands interlocked. If this was I movie I would be screaming that I wanted to be in the girls place. I tell myself to make it until at least ten. Jordan and I walk over to where Ty and Ian are talking. "I recently played a parkour map. It was freaking hard!" Ian says. "Hey dudes." Jordan greets. "Oh hey you two." Ty says with a smirk. "Ty why you do dis face?" I respond. "Why you do dis questioning?" He questions. "Why you do dis shit talk?" I reply. Jordan stops me from saying any more Why you do dis? Things. "Wow you guys are freaking weird." Ian says. "Freaking weird." He adds. All four of us start laughing.

"Powerrrrr movesss onlyyy." Jerom slurs. We stop laughing and help all the drunk people to their rooms, where they immediately fall asleep. Ty turns off the music and gathers everyone who isn't drunk. "I suggest we all get some sleep because we'll have to deal with those guys and maybe small hangovers tomorrow for the ones who drink."

Everyone goes to their areas and Jordan and I head to our room. I am wearing my dress, which I still regret. We climb under the covers and Jordan wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his. I pull myself closer to him, my arms around him. He kisses me deeply. We pull away slightly to catch our breath and dive back into the action. His tongue begs for entrance at my bottom lip. I don't know what to expect but I let it in. I soon get the hang of it. We pull away once more, needing more breath than before. We kiss once more. Jordan's hand are on my high back and keep rubbing from mid to high as we kiss. When we pull away for the final time, a few seconds later, I speak. "I love you. You've changed my whole life. In a good way." I snuggle in close to him. "I love you too. You've had a big impact on my life too." Jordan replies. Soon after I find myself asleep.

*Time Skip*

Cass's POV

I wake up in a strange place with Jordan asleep with his arms around me. I like it so I decide to stay until he wakes up, which is within a few seconds. "Hey Jordan." I say. "Hi." He says drowsily. "Merry Christmas." I tell him. "Yeah Merry Christmas." He replies. "Uh can you let me get up?" I ask. Jordan releases me. "I'll be back soon." I tell him and walk out the door, closing it behind me. I realize I'm still in the dress from last night. I straighten it out and walks around Ty's house, looking for anyone really. I find the kitchen and Ty. "Did you get any magic juice boxes?" I ask jokingly. "Ah! What the hell Cass?! You scared the shit out of me." Ty says. I roll my eyes and look in his fridge to see a bunch of juice boxes. I grab a bunch and set them on the kitchen table. "What you doing?" He asks. "I heard moaning come from The guest rooms beside mine and Jordan's. I'm going to give them each one if that's alright." I say. He nods and I take 4 boxes with me.

First is Jerome and Mitch's room. I knock quietly. "Who is it?" I hear Mitch. "Cass. I have something to make you dudes feel better." I explain. "Please do. Come in." Jerome says anxiously. I walk in to see them both curled up. I hand them both a juice box. They drink it eagerly. "Just rest guys. Should help soon." I say as I leave. I walk over to Jason and Adam's room. I knock and this time Adam answers. "What's up?" He asks while rubbing his forehead. "Here take one and give the other to Jason." I hand him both juices. "Thanks Cass" I hear Jason call as I leave. Jordan comes out of the guest room we slept in as I'm about to come in. "Aren't you just the most helping hand?" Jordan jokes. I playfully punch him in the shoulder. "Star224 was slain by CaptainSparkles." Jordan says as he pokes me. I giggle and run off. I run into a wall. That's right. A wall. "Ouch." I hear Ian say as I fall to the floor. I have a sudden splitting headache. I see Jordan kneeling over me. "Cass? Are you okay?!" He says worriedly. My eyes squeeze shut as I try to make the pain go away. I open my eyes. "Ye-Yeah. Just ran into a wall. I haven't done that in a while." I try to get up and succeed in sitting up at least. "You've done this before?!" He almost shouts. "Yeah. Not a big deal." I say. "Looked like a pretty bad hit dude." Ian says. "You guys are over reacting. I'm finnnnnne!" I whine at the end. I lean against the wall I just ran into. Mitch and Jerome come out of their room along with Adam and Jason. I close my eyes and concentrate on the pain. I hear Jordan explain me running into the wall and then Ty comes and Jordan explains again once Quentin and Seto join. "Guys it's not a big deal!" I moan. "You sure? I haven't heard of someone running into a wall since kindergarten." Adam says. "So what?" I say, my eyes open now. "Do you need ice or something?" Jordan asks. "No as I said I'm fine." I say, attempting and succeeding in standing up. At first everything is a little blurry but my vision clears up and the headache lessens a bit. Everyone is just watching me. "So uh I didn't have any plans for today. I'm having dinner with my parents later at their house so I can't hang out today." Ty says. Agreement filled the room. Mostly everyone had plans so we all head to our cars and said our farewells.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jordan asks. "Yeah. Also, I got you something. It's in my apartment. When we get to the building meet me there in maybe 20 minutes. I have to get out of this dress." I say. Jordan nods and the rest of the drive is pretty quiet. We do as I said and I get dressed in a pair of dark grey jeans and a powered by redstone tee. I grab the GameStop bag and wrap the game in green wrapping paper really fast. Jordan knocks and I hand him the present when I answer. We walk to the couch and sit. He opens the gift and stares at it, dumb founded. "Cass thanks. You really didnt have to. Oh! I got you something. I hope you like it." Jordan says as he opens a small box to show me. Inside is a necklace with a heart locket that said on the front C + J in pretty cursive. I take it from him and look inside. There is a picture of us, one on each side of the heart. I hug him and have him put it on me.

"I love it. But not more than I love you." I kiss him, which takes him by surprise, but he relaxes into it. We pull away when I get a text. "My mom is asking if I want to come over for dinner. I want to say yes but I'm scared. I don't know why but I am." I tell Jordan. "Say yes but ask if you're boyfriend can come." He says. I smile at that and text my mom back. "She says its fine with her." I smile and hug Jordan. I don't want to let go, ever. "Oh she sent another saying to come at 7:30." I say. Jordan nods. I let go of him and just sit, thinking. "What you thinking about?" He asks. "I'm just kind of scared. I know how my dad felt when he left us. Scared. I hope she's not drunk today. I swear if I get hit in the head again...!" I rant. Jordan just listens and nods at the appropriate time. "It's okay I'll be there to protect you." Is all he says. I kiss him and soon I'm in his lap and we are making out.

We stop only when I hear a knock on my door. "Who would come here on Christmas?" I think aloud as I leave Jordan and go answer it. Tiana would of course. "Hey what's up? It's Christmas shouldn't you be with your family?" I ask. "Family is over rated. I moved in down the hall yesterday. I came by but you weren't home." Tiana says with a smile. "OMG really?" I ask. She nods. Jordan comes over to see what all the fuss is about. "Oh hey Tiana." He says. "Hi Jordan. Anyway I should go but Merry Christmas!" Tiana leaves with a wave. I lean against the closed door and sigh. Jordan sees me in distress and hugs me. I relax as normal and hug him back. "I like this." He says. "Me too." I reply. It's just like yesterday at Ty's house. My arms are around his neck and his arms are around my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder and want to stay with him like this forever. Hopefully dinner goes well.

**Okay I don't own the song Counting Stars, OneRepublic does. Hope you liked it. Review either good or bad. Everything helps! Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was really busy. So I wrote this chapter extra long with lots of drama! Not to much...don't murder me! Anyways I've been having problems with so yeah. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

Cass's POV

It's about 5:30 on Christmas Day, 2 hours before dinner with my mom, brother, and Jordan. Jordan had left a few hours ago to record some stuff and edit. I'm thinking of buying a nice camera for vlogs and pictures. I've just been sitting in my minecraft tee and jeans, staring at my phone, willing it to do something. Suddenly I get a text and drop my phone. I hurry to pick it up and read the text. "Hey Cass! I hope this is you...that would be weird if it wasn't. It's just Chris. I heard you have a boyfriend. When should I beat him up?" It was from my brother. "You won't beat him up. Ever. He's a nice guy. You might even know him." I text back. "How would I know him? It's not like he's CaptainSparkle or SkyDoesMinecraft." He responds. "That's what you think." I playfully text. "WTF. See you in two hours you weirdo." Is my brothers final text. I sigh and continue staring at random objects. The next one is a wall. I hate walls. I rub my head, remembering what a wall did to me.

I can't wait to go to my old home. I'm so bored I could die. It's about 6 when I hear a knock at my door. "Finally something to lift me out of my boredom!" I say as I answer the door. Jordan is standing there, of course, one eyebrow raised. "So you were bored? Why didn't you come over?" He asks. "Oh. I forgot. I didnt know if you wanted me to or not." I reply. He gives me a weird look and I blush. "What were you doing while bored? Staring at the walls?" He questions. "Yeah pretty much." I look away as he laughs. It's been a month since we've known each other and I still blush. Wow. He cups my chin and turns my head to look at him. "You're so...sensitive today. What's bothering you?" Jordan asks. I lead him to the couch. "My brother texted. He wants to beat up my boyfriend. I hope he doesn't. I mean...I just don't want him to hurt you." I explain. Why do I tell him everything? Is it his caring eyes? "He's just being a protective brother. He doesn't want you to get hurt by anyone. He loves you, in a sibling way." Jordan explains to me. "Oh. I'm so weird." I giggle. "There my Cass! Now how about we go to that dinner? It's like 7:15." He tells me. "Yeah okay!" I jump off the couch. After grabbing my keys and slipping my phone into my pocket, I bolt to the stairs and run down to the lobby. Jordan is already waiting. I take his hand and we go to my car.

"Oh just wanted to let you know my brother is a huge fan and might be asking you a lot of questions." I tell Jordan as I drive to my old home. "Okay. I don't mind one fan but 5 is my limit." He says. I pull up to the place and shiver. So many bad memories come flowing to me. I push them away and get out of the car. I take Jordan's hand again and walk up to the door. I take a deep breathe and knock with my free hand. My brother answers and stops cold. "This must be a joke. He can't be your boyfriend. Jordan Maron can't be here." Chris says to me. "You know my name?" Jordan asks. "Bro he lives across from me. I'm friend with and a member of Team Crafted now." I explain to my little brother. "What?! Can't be right. You're joking!" He denies. "No she's not." Jordan tells Chris. "Really? I'm a big fan. Um well uh come in." Chris says awkwardly. I take in a deep breathe and smell ham and a bunch of other food. "I'll be right back. Uh I'll meet you in the kitchen." My brother runs away. "What was that about?" Jordan asks. "He's probaly texting his little friends that you are in his house." I explain. Jordan nods and I drag him into the kitchen. "Mom?" I ask nervously, seeing her cutting up some carrots. She puts the knife down and comes over to us. "Hi Cass. Merry Christmas also. Isn't this that nice fellow who lives across from you? I thought you were going to bring your boyfriend, not friend that's a boy but he'll do." My mom says. "Yeah mom. We became friends and now we're dating. We liked each other ever since we met it seems." I explain, my cheeks turning pink. That's when she sees my necklace. "What's his name?" She asks as she returns to chopping carrots and putting them in a pan. "Jordan." I say quietly. "Mmm nice name. Now you two can have a seat in the dining room. Food will be down in 5 minutes." She points to the dining room and I lead Jordan over there.

We sit next to each other, holding hands under the table. Chris runs in and sits across from me. "I heard the word food." He explains. I hear Jordan let out a small laugh. I just smile at my brother. "Hey Cass. I know you're mad at him and all but I found your father's number and called. Seems it didn't change. He's coming too." I hear my mom yell. I turn pale and feel like I want to throw up. I feel light-headed and don't notice my brother also pale. "He sounds like he changed!" She shouts once more. "Yeah okay." I barely shout back. I feel sick and horrible.

A knock at the door startles me. I push myself and Jordan up and to the door to greet my dad. "Hey is that you Cassandra?" My dad says. "Yeah. But it's Cass." I correct. "Okay whatever. And who's this young lad?" He asks. "I'm Jordan. Cass's boyfriend." Jordan greets. My dad nods and follows me into the dining room. Jordan and I sit back in our seats and I feel like crying. I can't surpress the horrible memories when he's here. I look down in my lap and just hope this will all end soon. "Cass? You okay?" Jordan whispers. "Yeah. J-Just a little shy." I stutter. I want to slap myself but I refrain. Jordan squeezes my hand reassuringly and I feel minorly better. My mom asks for help bringing the food into the dining room and my dad goes. I hate calling him dad. "Cass honey please I need more help." My mom shouts. I stand to go help. I squeeze Jordan's hand a little and let go to help. I get ahold of a pan with yams and marshmallows in it and go bring it to the table. When we're done in a minute I practically run and sit next to Jordan. My mom and dad linger in the kitchen. They technically never got divorced so they're still married. "They've been dating for a week now." My brother says quietly to me. I nod with realization. They are falling in love again. "Okay who's ready to eat?" My mom says as she and my dad sit down. She dishes everyone out what they want and we eat in silent. We are about halfway through our meal when I speak up. "So how's life been, dad." I ask the one person I haven't seen in years, but didnt regret not seeing him. "Good I guess. Got a job near here." He says as he stuffs his face. "That's nice." I say. I put down my fork and take a silent deep breathe.

"I-I need to get some air." I say and get up. "I'll go too. We'll be right back." I hear Jordan say as he follows me to the front door. I sit on the porch step and Jordan sits next to me. He puts his arm around my shoulder. "Why did you tense up and become pale when you heard your dad was coming? You don't have to say. Just try to rid any bad thoughts." Jordan says. "Well I'm not a virgin. He raped me when I was 14 and he raped my brother also. He made us watch each other get raped. My brother was only 12! It was before my mom hit me. She hit me because I let him rape me. When I screamed my dad cut my arm." I show him two scars on my right arm, not the muscle part, the forearm. "He molested and raped my brother and I and never got punished. We were punished for it. Not him." I say, feeling tears roll down my cheeks. Jordan whipes them away with his thumb. "Sh. It's okay. He won't do it again. Not when I'm here." Jordan says reassuringly. I give him a weak smile. "Thanks for listening. When I tried to tell my mom with my brother, she hit us. Then I didn't tell anyone ever again. I was to scared." I tell him. "Lets get back in and get this over with. I know you don't want to but we can't just leave." He says. I nod and take his hand. "Sorry. I just needed some fresh air." I say with a fake smile. Jordan saw right through it and so did my brother, but they didnt say anything. Everyone continued eating. I hurried and gulped down everything on my plate. Then I realize I didn't tell Jordan the full story.

Everyone finishes shortly after me. "Is it okay if Jordan and I stay a little longer and hang out with Chris in his room?" I ask. "Yes. Honey, you and Jordan can stay the night. Your father is too." My mom says as the three of us get up. "Um maybe. Let me think about it." I give my fake smile as Chris leads us to his room and closes the door. My smile disappears. Jordan and I sit on the bed next to my brother. "Bro you alright?" I say, rubbing his arm while trying not to cry. I pull him into a hug and feel him gently crying on my shoulder. I rub his back. "It's okay Chris. Everything's alright." I say. He stops crying within a minute and pulls away, wiping his eyes. Jordan has his hand on my leg. "I-I just c-can't believe m-mom would b-bring him here. I-I don't think I'll be a-able to sleep with him here. Can you please stay? We could have a slumber party in my room and help each other stay awake so nothing bad happens." Chris says hopefully. I look at Jordan, who nods. "Yeah. I don't want him to hurt you. I can't just leave with him staying here. Plus your door doesn't lock, so you can't just lock it and stay in here." I say. "What if m-my depression comes back? Or your anorexia?" Chris asks. "Don't think like that. It won't." I tell Chris. "Alright. Guys. When someone has to go to the bathroom I go with them. I wait outside and make sure nothing happens. When I have to go to the bathroom, no one comes with me." Jordan explains. Both Chris and I nod. Chris, Jordan and I all have the same idea and pull out our phones. "Minecraft pocket edition survival anyone?" Chris asks. "Yeah!" I say. "Alright. Les go!" Jordan says. We start a new minecraft world.

Soon we get bored of pocket edition and Chris pulls out a board game we used to play together from under his bed. Sorry, is what it's called. "I choose blue!" I call. "Red." Jordan calls. "Okay I'm green." Chris says. I shuffle the cards and set them in their correct spot. I end up losing, with Chris winning. We hear a knock on the door. "You staying the night?" Mom asks as she walks in. "Yeah but I'm staying in here and so is Jordan. Chris and I have so much to talk about." I create an excuse. She nods in approval and walks out. "Okay so that was weird." I say. My brother leans against a wall. "Funny thing. Cass used to run into walls. A lot." Chris says. "Especially with the anorexia." He mutters. "Really? She just did that this morning." Jordan says. "It's not a big deal Jordan. It's only when she's under stress or really tired." Chris says. "Jeez just say all my secrets will you?" I say sarcastically. "Okay fine I'll shut it!" He takes the hint. "Guys. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Jordan says.

I get scared as he leaves. Right after I hear the bathroom door close, a knock on the door alarms me. My brother stands in front of me protectively as my dad walks in. He attempts to push my brother aside, but he doesn't budge. "I won't let you hurt her again." Chris says through gritted teeth. My dad punches my bro in the stomach and I scream as he comes towards me. I kick at him as his hands reach towards my chest. One hand clutches my boob and one holds my arm down. He keeps pinching it and it hurts. My brother recovers soon and socks my dad in the side of the stomach. My dad puts my brother down on the ground with a punch to the gut again. I'm crying as he puts his hand under my bra and is molesting me. He's sitting with his legs spread, his thing on my leg through his pants. "Jordan!" I choke out. My brother is groaning in pain. My dad leaves one hand on my chest and shoves one down my jeans and panties. Jordan takes a long time to go to the bathroom. My dad gets up and blocks the door with the chair under the nob trick. Then he rips off my shirt. Jordan pounds on the door and keeps trying to open it. "Cass!" He shouts. "Help." Is all I can get out. I see Chris crawl to the door as I'm raped and takes out the chair from under the nob, holding his gut in the process. Jordan opens the door and sees. He rushes into action, I see through hundreds of tears, he pulls my father off me and punches him in the nose, and repeatedly in the gut. My dad drops to the ground, knocked out. I curl up in a ball and start crying. I don't even care that Jordan is seeing me naked. Nothing is really showing anyways.

My mom rushes in and sees the scene. Me crying naked, my brother lying on the ground, clutching his stomach and moaning, my dad knocked out with his thing out, and Jordan next to Chris trying to help him. "What the hell happened?!" She demands. Jordan explains the rape situation and she collapses. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you those six years ago, Cass. I was to in love with that monster. I'm gonna call the cops." My mom leaves to call 911. I can't stop crying it hurt so bad like the first time. My brother recovers from the blows with Jordan's help. My mom comes back soon. "Cops will be here soon. Just say you don't know who he is. They also want to take you, Cass as you are the victim. You have to answer some questions." She says. I nod threw tears. "Can you help me to the bathroom mom? So I can get dressed." I tell her. She nods and the two boys go into the living room. She helps me to the bathroom and hands me my clothes. "I'm so so sorry Cass." She says, and leaves me to get dressed. I get dressed and go to the living room quickly.

I run into Jordan's arms and burst into tears. He hugs me and lets me cry. I sit next to him and attempt to get comfortable but I can't. "C-Chris. You o-okay?" I ask, feeling violated. He nods and I feel Jordan wiping away my tears and I see him smiling at me. "You're going to be okay Cass. It's my fault that I went to the bathroom." Jordan starts blaming himself. "No. Don't start blaming yourself Jordan. I let it happen. If it's anyone's fault it's mine." I tell him. "It's no ones fault." I hear my moms voice. Suddenly a knock on the door. "Ma'am are you the one who called?" An officer asks. She explains what happened and who to. The officers nod and go to Chris's room and carry out my dad. He's going to jail finally. They come over to us three after he's locked in the cop car. "Miss we have to escort you for questioning. The two guys have to come too." One officer says. One cop goes to the car my dad is in and the other escorts us to another cop car. We climb in, me clutching Jordan's hand and my eyes bloodshot from crying. I loosen my grip slightly on his hand for a little more comfort on his side. "Don't leave. Please. I need you." I tell Jordan. The cop can't hear because of the glass in between the cops and where the prisoners go. It's really thick glass. "I won't. I promise. Make up something if they want us to split up." Jordan says. With his free hand he strokes my hair. Next thing I know we are at the police station. Several cops are struggling with my dad and I look away, as does Chris. The cop comes back once my dad is in a cell and has us follow him. It's really dark out and I remember its still Christmas. Why did it have to happen today? We are lead into a light room with the same cop. "I'm the sheriff around here and thought you might want to be comfortable. Make yourselves at home. I just stay with Jordan and don't let go of his hand while Chris sits next to me on my other side, we are on a couch in the sheriffs office. "Thanks for being so nice to us." I say quietly. "I don't want to be hard on you after what you just experienced. Now. I just want to ask you a few questions. Answer honestly please. Okay first one. Has he done this before to you?" The sheriff asks. I nod. "When?" He wants to know. "When I was 14 and my brother was 12." I say, pointing to Chris. "He is my dad and he left us a day after he raped us both." I explain. I realize he's taking notes. "Okay. That must have been harsh for someone when they were so young." He comments. I nod and tears well up in my eyes. "That's all I really need to know. I think he will be locked up for about 5 years since he raped and molested you both, one once the other twice." The sheriff says. I become relieved that my dad is being locked up for so long. "You can go home once you give me your names and numbers." We all do as he says and he drives us back to my moms house.

Chris explains to mom what happened. I tell her that I'm leaving and she says okay. Jordan and I get in my car. I just sit. I hurt everywhere. "Can you drive?" I ask. He nods and we switch seats. I'm holding back tears as we reach the apartment building. Jordan lifts my hand and kisses the top of it after parking the car. He gets out and comes to help me out. I feel like I could collapse and he sees this. Jordan picks me up bridal style, locks my car, and carries me to my apartment. He sets me down and I unlock my apartment. We both get in and I relock the door. I walk to my bedroom with Jordan following and climb into bed. I'm surprised when I see Jordan climb in with me, but let it go. I've had a long day and need to sleep. I suddenly find myself reliving what just happened with me dad, in my dreams. We was smiling evilly as I cried and cried. "Help." I hear myself weakly say. I wake up. Jordan is looking at me, worried. "Cass? You okay? You were crying and saying help." Jordan explains. "Whenever I fall asleep I dream of it." I say. He wraps me in a hug and I relax into it. I fall asleep again, this time my dreams full of Jordan. I feel myself smile in my sleep.

*Time Skip*

I wake up feeling fine, until I get shooting pains through out my body. I moan and close my eyes. Jordan's arms are suddenly around me, which makes the pain stop becoming worsened. He pulls me close to him. "Cass, you alright? What hurts?" Jordan asks. "Everything." I moan. "Okay then what hurts the most?" He questions. "Uh you don't want to know." I say. "Yeah I do. Unless its somewhere in your no no square. Then I don't want to know." I laugh weakly at that. "Yeah you don't. It's in my no no square." I say. "I just want you to not hurt. How can I help?" Jordan asks. "Just stay." I say, and snuggle into him. He chuckles and wraps his arms more comfortably around me.

Jordan and I stay like this for a while before a knock is heard on the door of my apartment. I get up and answer it. Suddenly I'm wrapped in a hug by Tiana. "Cass I heard what happened for your brother. He texted me. I'm so sorry. Why does it all happen to you?" She asks no one in particular. Tiana pulls away. "It's fine. I just hurt like everywhere." I say with a small smile. She comes in and I close the door behind her. "You shouldn't have stayed. Then again who knows what might've happen to Chris. But still." Tiana starts ranting about the topic I don't want to talk about. She finally finishes. "So how's Jordan?" Tiana asks. She can just fly from one topic to another. "Good. Did you hear how he was the one who stopped it all?" I asked. She nods. "I, thinking back, am so embarrassed that he say me in the nude. But also I don't care. I feel like I'd rather that than be raped." I say. "Yeah." She agrees. "So what been up with you lately?" I ask. "Well I have just been looking for a job. Finally I found one at the mall. I'm so happy that its at te mall because after in done with my shift I can shop!" She's so girly sometimes.

Her and I talk for an hour before she has to go. When she leaves I go back to my bedroom to find Jordan just sitting there looking at twitter tweets of his friends from recently. "Had a little girl talk huh?" He asks. I nod and sit next to him. "So Jordan. Um I kinda am hoping you didn't see anything while I was y'know." I say, embarrassed. He blushes. "No all I saw was your dad and I attacked." He says, looking away. "It's okay if you did see...stuff...I just didn't think you would 'til some other time." I say. "That sounded much better in my head." I add. He laughs and I do too. "Lets change the topic okay?" He asks. I nod. "What do you like in me? I mean I'm ugly and I have a bunch of things wrong with me." I say. He looks at me in shock. "You're not ugly you're very beautiful. You don't have anything wrong, you just think you do. I like that you're funny and I just feel attracted to you. You're just awesome." Jordan smiles at me. I look away. Why did I bring that up? "Cass look at me." He says. I slowly do and he kisses me. "Don't ever think that I don't love you. 'Cause I always will." Jordan says as we pull away. "Yeah same goes for you." I smile. "So, what would you like to do today?" Jordan asks. "Hm well how about...I kind of wanted to go shopping today for a nice camera that I can take pictures and video with. I could do it with my phone, but that camera isn't very good quality." I tell him. He nods and my stomach growls. "First. Breakfast." He pokes my stomach and I giggle.

Jordan follows me into the kitchen. He sits down as I get out 2 eggs and start making scrambled eggs. "So what store were you thinking to go to?" Jordan asks. "Um. Where did you get yours?" I ask back. "Walmart. It's about a 45 minute drive from here." Jordan says. I nod and the eggs are done. I put them on two plates and give one to Jordan, with a fork. "Thanks." He says. "So since I don't know where it is you better drive." I tell him as we finish. "Yeah okay. So Cass, were you looking for a camera like mine?" Jordan asks as I grab some things. "Yes. Kind of. Maybe if we find the same in blue." I say. I remember that Jordan's is green. I smile and realize I'm still in yesterday's clothes. "Uh should I change?" I ask. "Only if you want to Cass." He says. I go change and come back out within a moment. Now I'm wearing a bright blue short-sleeved tee and regular blue jeans. I was still wearing the necklace Jordan gave me so I leave it on. "You ready yet?" I hear Jordan groan. I laugh and walk over to him. "Yeah. Lets go!" I say. I'm holding a small light blue wallet with my credit card and money in it. I slip it in my pocket and Jordan grabs my hand and drags me to his car. I can't stop laughing as he does so. Once we are on the road he speaks. "Sorry. I just don't like shopping and want to get it over with." He states. "That's alright. I don't like shopping either. I buy all my clothes online 'cause I hate shopping so much." I say. He laughs and so do I.

*Ding* I get a text. I pull out my phone and its my brother asking if I'm okay. I call him, not wanting to text. He answers and immediately says "Are you okay?" I smile. "Yeah. I'm fine why?" I ask. "No reason. Just wanted to check on you. Cass, I love you. Bye." Chris says. "Love you too bro. Bye." He hangs up after I say that. I laugh. "Who was that?" Jordan asks quizzically. "My brother! Who else would I say I love you to? Well besides you." I say. "Oh good. I was worried a past boyfriend had come back or something." Jordan says. "No no no. I haven't ever even had a boyfriend after the thing when I was 14." I admit. "Hm so am I your first real kiss?" He asks. I nod and laugh. "You're awesome Jordan. I love you so much I can't even explain." I say. "I love you more!" He says. "In your dreams!" I say.

Jordan pulls into the parking lot of Walmart and we get out of the car. I follow him inside and he grabs my hand as he leads me to the back of the store. We end up near a bunch of displays of cameras. Jordan point one out with his free hand and we go look at it. It looks just like the one Jordan uses for vlogs, except pink. I call over someone who works here and I ask if it comes in othe colors. "Yes we have black, pink, blue, green, and white. Let me know which choose you and I can get it for you." The worker replies. "Blue please." I say and he walks off to get it. I smile at Jordan and see that he's staring at me. I kiss him and feel his grip tighten on my hand, then it loosens as he relaxes. We pull away, realizing the worker will be back any second. Right after we pull away the worker comes back. He hands me a box and asks if that's all we need. I nod and he leaves. "Run! To the checkout!" I drag Jordan as I dash to the registers. I do a self checkout and see the price. $150. Not to bad. I swipe my card and we bag it and run to his car. We sit in our seats. I break out in a giggle fit.

"Okay so what now?" Jordan asks. "Hm I don't know." I answer. "How about lunch? For two?" He asks. "A date? Hell yes." I reply. He laughs as he drives to an unknown location. Well to me at least. "So where are we eating?" I ask. "Um I don't really know. What about sonic? We can get food and ice cream!" He says. "Sure sounds good." I smile. My stomach feels nauseous and I don't know why. I look out the window and see we are pulling into a spot. We sit at the outdoor table and order our food and ice cream and stuff. "We must be crazy to get ice cream in winter!" I say. "Yeah. But crazy is good." Jordan replies. I smile at that. "Hm. Never thought about it that way." I say. I ignore my stomachs protests and eat when our food gets here. We finish quickly and just sit at the table. "Hey Cass." Jordan says. "Yeah?" I ask. "I love you." He replies. "I love you too!" I say. I give him a quick kiss. "Is that snow?" He asks. I realize it just started snowing. "Oh my gosh it is!" I say. I can't stop smiling. I remember at home I have about 10 pregnancy tests under my bathroom sink. I need to test because I don't know if my dad got me preggers or something. "Want to head home?" Jordan asks, bringing me out of my train of thought. "Yeah sounds good." I reply and we get into his car.

"What are you thinking about?" Jordan asks after we are in the car. Should I tell him what I'm going to do? No. "Nothing much." I say. Wow nice excuse Cass! "I know you're thinking hard about something. Just tell me!" He begs. No I can't. You would want to stop me. "Eh just thinking how much my brother must love me. How he attempted to protect me last night." I say truthfully. I really was thinking about that, in the back of my mind. "Hm yeah I told you didn't I?" He asks. "Yeah. Listen Jordan. There's some things I haven't told you. When I was 14 after the dad thing I...deemed myself fat and became anorexic. I don't know why I guess from the stress. I just...thought it bad that I didn't tell you the whole thing." I tell him. He doesn't say anything for a moment. "Well don't worry about it. It's fine Cass, really. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. Really I mean it." Jordan says. I smile slightly. "You always know what to say." I reply. We arrive at the apartment building right then and he looks at me, like deciding what to do or say or something.

I get out of the car with him following. When we get to my apartment he shows me how to charge the battery for my camera and we let it charge. "I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." I say and go into the bathroom. I take out a box with the pregnancy stick thing and turn it on. I do what I have to and set it on the counter, on a piece of toilet paper. I really really hope it's negative. I flush and wash my hands, not looking at it. I look at it and tears well up in my eyes. I leave it there and go out of the bathroom. "J-J-Jordan!" I stutter as I fall to my knees in front of the bathroom. "Cass? You okay? What wrong?" He comes over and sees me crying as I sit on the floor. He wraps his arms around me and I cry on his shoulder. I stop after a minute and we pull apart, though he leaves his hands on my shoulders. "Okay. What's wrong?" Jordan asks, concerned. I point to the pregnancy test and cover my eyes with my hands. He leaves me and looks at it. Jordan goes pale. He helps me to my bedroom and we sit on the bed. "I hate m-m-my dad. He did th-this to m-me." I stutter once more. My eyes tear up again. "Cass. We don't have to say it's his. It could be ours. He doesn't have to be the father. I can." Jordan says. I look at him and nod. "I don't know how to deal with this." I say. "Just calm down Cass. Anyways it will take a whole 9 months to even be born. We don't have to tell anyone unless they ask." Jordan says. His arm is around my shoulder and I feel like crying again. "I-I just don't feel ready." I reply. "I mean I think the guys should know. And Tiana. And Chris of course." I add. "Okay you can tell anyone you want. I won't tell anyone without your permission." Jordan says. I nod and grab my phone.

Jordan looks over my shoulder and sees me texting TC. "Hey guys. Cass here. There's gonna be team crafted's first baby soon." I text. The first to reply is Adam. "WTF uh wait I just realized...you preggers?" He asks. I reply quickly. "Yeah." I am thinking about telling them about the rape thing but I don't. "Well that escalated quickly." Jason texts in. ":/" I text and laugh a bit. "Cool I guess." Ty texts. "I have to go guys. TTYL dudes." I finish up. "Everyone is excited I think." Jordan says. "Yeah. I'm going to text Tiana and Chris." I say as I bring up my last chat with Tiana. "Hey guess what?" I text. "What?" She replies. "I'm pregnant." I text. I can visualize her dropping her phone about now. "Is it from your dad?" She asks. "Yeah but Jordan and I agreed that we would say its his not my dads" I text her. "Oh that's cool." Tiana sends. "Ok well I'll TTYL I have to text my brother. Wish me luck!" I text. "K TTYL. Good luck gurl!" She texts. "I'm kind of scared to tell my brother..." I trail off. "Maybe you should call instead of text." Jordan says. I do as he suggests. "Hey bro. Uh I have to tell you something so don't yell at me it's not my fault." I say when I hear him pick up. "Okay what's up?" Chris asks. I take a deep breath. "Okay I'm pregnant with dad's baby but I'm not killing it and Jordan and I are saying its ours to make it sound better." I say quickly. I hear the phone drop out of my brothers hand. "Still there?" He asks when he picks it back up. "No I hung up and it says we're still in a call. Yes I'm here!" I say sarcastically. "Yeah okay well uh I should go...I'm meeting this girl for a date so yeah. Bye." He hangs up on me.

I stare at my phone. "Cass you alright?" Jordan asks. "Yeah. I'm going to record and upload a Vlog." I say. I go and grab my camera and take it into my bedroom, where Jordan is still sitting. I sit against the backboard of my bed and start the video. "Hey guys Cass here and today is a Vlog! Sorry I haven't posted a lot of minecraft videos lately but I'll get to it. First things first if you didnt already know I'm now a member of Team Crafted! If you aren't already go subscribe to all those cool dudes. Secondly I most likely will create a Twitter account which will be called StarGaming capitol S and G. I'll post things on there like updates and stuff. So go follow me if you want. The same goes for my Instagram account. I have already made those two and will post frequently. Okay so that's all! Have a nice day and a happy new year!" I end the Vlog and notice that Jordan is gone. I go to my office area and see him starting up my laptop. "Uh thanks Jordan." I say. "Yeah. Just wanted to start it up for you." He says. "That's nice. Thanks." I say. I plug in my camera to my computer and edit the video. Then I have it uploading to youtube. It's done uploading within 20 minutes. Immediately after it uploads I get about 100 followers on twitter and Instagram. The number keeps going up so I post something on twitter. "Sup guys?" I get a few replies. "Hi I love your minecraft vids. Please do more soon!" Was what one said. I reply to a few and make some people's days.

I get up after a while and Jordan follows. "What you want to do?" Jordan asks. I smile and take his hand and lead him to my bedroom. "I don't know. We could talk." I say. "About?" He asks. "Hm how about...eh talking is overrated." I kiss him, taking him by surprise. I do that a lot. He leans against the backboard of my bed and we continue making out. We pull away soon. "I love you Jordan." I say and kiss him again. "I love you Cass." He says after we pull away again. He lays down and I lay down next to him and snuggle up to his side.

*Time Skip*

I wake up tired and remember everything that happened the past few days. I check my phone to see its 9:00 am on New Years Eve. Jordan said he had a surprise later for me. Today him and I are meeting TC at Adam's home for fireworks. I'm excited for that. I get myself out of bed and take a quick shower. I get dressed after that in a pikachu shirt and jeans. I grab my blue jacket and slip it on. Then I grab my iPhone (just my reg phone) earbuds, and my room key. I slip my earbuds in my ear and plug them in my phone. I turn on my Coldplay playlist when I get outside, and do my new daily walk.

I walk past the apartment building and go a little ways until I get a little tired, then I walk back. It helps me to think as I walk. Today I find myself going farther than I usually do, but I don't care. I look over the bridge and see the water below. I keep going forward and find myself getting tired. I turn around and walk back toward the apartments. I find myself lost in thought and bump into someone outside the apartment building. "Oh! Sorry!" I say, then I see who it is. "Hey Cass. That's okay." It's Matt. "Hey Matt. You here to see Jordan?" I ask. He nods. "I'm heading that way too, of course, so I'll go with you." I offer. "Okay." I pause my playlist and shove my earbuds in my pocket. There is a little snow on the ground and I almost slip. "You okay there?" Matt asks with a yawn. "Yeah." I reply as we walk toward the elevator. Matt pushes the button to call the elevator. "So how've you been?" I ask cheerily. "Good. Didn't get much sleep last night though." Matt replies. "Yeah you seem tired." We climb into the elevator. I push the button for floor 5. "My neighbor got a dog and it barks all night long!" Matt complains. "When I lived with my mom that happened to us." I reply. "Here we are." I add. "Yep." He replies and follows me towards Jordan's apartment. "Tell him I said hi!" I say as I unlock my apartment. "Okay see you Cass!" Matt says as I go into my apartment.

I check twitter on my phone and send in something. "Happy New Years Eve everyone!" I type. I get some replies like "You too!" and the occasional "Jordan shouldn't be dating you. He should be dating me." I sigh at the fangirls of Jordan. I take a quick selfie with my phone and post the Instagram link on twitter. I now notice how many of my fans are dudes saying things like they want to be dating me. I sigh. The weirdness of the genders. I chat with a few fans and then get off twitter.

It's about 11:30 and I am getting hungry. I get off the couch and walk to the kitchen. I open up the fridge and see what I'm wanting. Banana pudding with vanilla wafers that I made yesterday. I take out the bowl and put some on a plate and eat. I get a text and I look at my phone. Tiana. "Hey Cass. Want to come over for a little while?" It reads. "Yeah. Give me 5 minutes and I'll be there. See you then!" I text her and gulp down the rest of my food and rinse my dishes.

I run to Tiana's apartment and knock. I have my phone in one pocket and my keys in the other. She answers fast. "Hi Cass! Come in!" She says, ecstatic. Jordan said if I wanted to that I could invite her and TC agreed so I did and she's going to go to Adam's tonite with Jordan and I. I guess Jordan didn't want me to be lonely if he was talking to other dudes. "Woah is it wierd that I've never actually been in your apartment?" I ask her. "No. You've been busy and so have I." Tiana replies. I nod. "Yeah. So you excited?" I ask as we sit on her couch. "Yeah! I'm actually going to meet Team Crafted!" She squeals. I giggle. "They are pretty cool dudes. Maybe you'll find a guy who likes you!" I say girlishly. Tiana laughs at that. "What? I did. It's not impossible." I say. "Yeah. Right. As if anyone from Team Crafted would like me." Tiana says. "I like you." I say. She rolls her eyes. "I bet you they all will hit on you." I tell her. "Eh I don't know. I'm still excited just to see everyone." Tiana says. "Just whatever you do, don't fangirl. They HATE that." I put emphasis on the word hate. "Okay. So it's casual right?" She asks. "Yeah. They'll probaly have beer there but I wouldn't advise getting drunk." Tiana is 21 but was a great friend from middle school. "I wouldn't dare drink with all those dudes there." Tiana says. "It would be funny if they all got drunk but us." I reply. We laugh.

I leave her apartment around 1 pm as she needs to get ready. We all go to Adam's at 8 so that it's dark enough for the fireworks. I go to my apartment and play some minecraft while I'm waiting for it to be time to go. A knock on my door startles me and I pause my game and answer it. "Sup Cass?" It's Jordan. "Just playing some survival on minecraft." I reply. "Cool." He replies. "Come in." I say and he follows me inside. "So you excited?" Jordan asks. I smile and nod. "I'm stoked." I reply. "I see. Oh I heard you bumped into Matt this morning. Litterally bumped into." I laugh at that and punch him lightly in the shoulder. "You're so weird." I say. "Weird is good is it not?" Jordan questions. "I guess. Happy New Years Eve!" I say. "Just warning you, the guys will be shouting random crap at midnight." Jordan warns. "So will I. I always do." I say excitedly.

I give him a quick kiss and lead him to my computer. "I want to show you my survival world." I say. I go and show him my castle and all the things I've built, all on survival. "Woah you're an awesome builder." He comments. "Yeah thanks." I check the time. "It's 3:30 so what do you want to do for 4 and a half hours?" I ask. "Hm how about we just stay here?" Jordan asks. He kisses me and we are soon making out. We pull apart and I blush for no reason. "You're so beautiful." Jordan give me one of his side smiles. "Thanks. You sir are a handsome human!" I say. "Human? Who ever said I was human?" Jordan jokes. "Who ever said I was?" I say in a robot tone. "I cannot have feelings as I am not human. Though I don't know why I feel, love toward you." Jordan copies my robot tone. "I feel the same." I say in the same robot tone. I kiss him. After we pull away we start giggling.

*Time Skip* (4 hours and 15 min later)

I leave my apartment with Jordan following. We reach Tiana's apartment and I knock. "Hey Cass and Jordan." She smiles as she answers. We greet her and lead her to Jordan's car. Her and I sit in back whilst Jordan drives. "I'm so excited!" I say. "Yeah we haven't seen the guys in a few days!" Jordan responds quickly. Tiana and I laugh. "I wonder what Adam has planned." I say. Tiana nods in agreement. "Yeah. You'll have to introduce me so I know who everyone is." Tiana reminds me. "Right." I reply. "Here we are!" Jordan says. We pull up to a small ish blue house. I get out of the car with Jordan and Tiana following. Jordan catches up to me while Tiana lags behind. "Tiana come on!" She catches up after I say that. Jordan rings the doorbell and Adam answers. "Why are you guys always early to everything?" Adam jokes. "Sorry Adam. Oh yeah Tiana this is Adam, Adam this is my friend Tiana." I say. They do a quick handshake and Tiana blushes and looks away. "Come in guys. Just have a seat...anywhere...while we wait for all the other guys." Adam says. Jordan leads Tiana and I to the front room, where we all sit in chairs that are set up. I can tell Tiana is fangirling on the inside. "Tiana calm down. That's only the first person." I whisper in her ear, Tiana nods and calms down. The doorbell rings and Adam immediately answers. Everyone else from TC is here now. Adam has everyone go outside. He comes out in a moment with 2 bags of fireworks. "Alright. First things first be careful with the lighters. We don't want burnt flesh. Second lets have fun!" Adam states. I take Tiana around and introduce her. The one she becomes most nervous around is Ty. I think she has a crush! Adam has a big picnic blanket set up where we can sit and watch people lighting fireworks. He's handing out sparklers and everyone takes one and lights them. I swirl mine around while standing in the street. "No! Mitch! No don't touch me with that!" I see Jerome being chased by Mitch with a lit sparkler. I laugh at them. Tiana and I are swirling ours around, making shapes in the air. They run out and we put them in the water bucket Adam had set up. We sit on the blanket an I realize Jordan has gone off somewhere. Ty comes up to us and Tiana and him start talking. I notice her blushing. "Hey Ty can I talk to you for a sec." I say. I lead him somewhere where Tiana won't hear. "Tell me. Do you have a crush on my friend?" I ask. He nods his head sheepishly. "Ask her out. I can tell she will say yes." I tell him. "Really?" He asks. I nod and we go back to the picnic blanket. "Sorry just needed to tell him something." I tell Tiana and they start talking again. After a little bit I hear Ty ask, "Do you want to, um, go out some time?" Tiana glances at me. "Yeah sure." She blushes. I walk off. I don't realize what I'm doing until I bump into Jordan. "Oh sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I tell him. "That's alright. I see Tiana and Ty sitting with each other. Did you set them up?" He asks. I nod. "Hey everyone? Um lets all go to the picnic blanket I've set up. We're going to take turns lighting bigger fireworks." I hear Adam say. Jordan and I sit next to Tiana and Ty and everyone soon gathers and sits on the picnic blanket. Adam has a firework on the ground. This one is a colorful fountain firework. (If you don't know what these are look them up on youtube.) He lights it and gets away. Next fireworks are the same. Soon Mitch brings out some illegal fireworks that he got from Canada. They shoot up in the sky and explode. The first one was a blue ball shape. The second was a green ball. The third, I couldn't believe my eyes, was a green creeper face. The fourth and last is a minecraft diamond. I was amazed at these.

Everyone lights fireworks and there are so many different ones. We light them until we run out. It's almost midnight by that time. "Okay just wait until midnight then we have poppers." Adam tells everyone. I see that Tiana and Ty and gone. I walk off to look for them. I find them walking together under the moonlight and decide not to disturb them. I go back to Adam's place to find Jordan, who ran off immediately after we ran out of fireworks. "Guys do you know where Jordan went?" I ask Mitch and Jerome. "No." Mitch says quickly. "Nope. No sparkley captains here." Jerome says. I walk off. I hope he didn't just leave me here. I walk the way I saw Tiana and Ty going earlier. I see them walking towards me, or just my direction, and I look at the ground as I walk. "Cass what's wrong?" I realize my eyes are filling with tears. "I can't find Jordan. Do you know where he is?" I ask. They both shake their heads. "Okay I'll just go find him." I run off, away from them. I make it back to Adam's house and see Jordan. "Jordan!" I call and run to him. "Hey Cass. What's wrong?" He sees the tears in my eyes. "It's stupid." I wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket. "I doubt that it is." Jordan replies. "It was just that I couldn't find you and...I thought you just left and..." I trail off and look at the ground. "I was just getting something from my car." He says. "Oh. I feel so stupid." I say, staring at the ground. "Don't say that. Your smart and beautiful and amazing." He makes me look at him by pushing my chin up with his hand. Jordan gives me a quick kiss. I see Tiana and Ty coming back to the party.

Adam gives everyone a popper and the clock ticks. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!" We all count down. On 1 we pop the poppers. "Happy New Year!" I scream. Everyone starts screaming random shit and Jordan and I kiss. We pull away and I hug him. I let go and hold his hand, relieved to be back with him. Tiana and Ty come over to us. I notice they are holding hands and Tiana is blushing. "Hey guys." I say. "Hi." Tiana glances at Ty and then blushes at me. "Hey." Ty says. "Hey Ty do you need a lift home?" Jordan asks. "Uh I drove here but...Tiana do you need a lift?" Ty asks Tiana. "Yes please." She replies. They walk off somewhere. "I'm glad they like each other." Jordan smiles. "Yeah." I agree. "Cass?" Jordan asks. "Yeah?" I reply. "What's your middle and last name?" What an odd question. "My middle name is Star and my last name is Marian." I say quietly. "Okay. I was just wondering because..." Jordan trails off. "Because what?" I ask. "Nothing. You'll know later on." Why is he acting so strange? I decide to drop it. "Okay I'm going to go talk with Qeuntin for a few minutes. I'll meet you back here in 10."

Jordan walks away. I sit on the curb that I'm standing on. I hear footsteps behind me and someone sits next to me. I look up and see Jason. "Hey." I say. "You look bummed out. What's up?" He asks. "I don't know really. I'm just tired." I say. I get a text and pull out my phone. It's from my friend from Arizona from before I moved, Emily. "Hey Cassandra it's Emily. I don't want to send this on New Years but...I got a cancer and its to late. They can't cure it. I'm not going to live another week. I just wanted to say goodbye." I stare at my phone in shock. I feel someone's lips against mine and I pull away quickly. Jason. "What the hell Jason?!" I scream at him and run away, tears streaming down my face. As I run away I see that Jordan saw it all, along with everyone in TC. I keep running until I get tired and I sit on the sidewalk. I text Tiana and say that she should get a ride home from Ty. I pull my knees to my chest and cry. Nobody is out at this time, luckily, so I don't really have to worry.

I lift my head as I hear footsteps. If its Jason I swear I'll murder him. I recognize the person but it's not Jason, surprisingly it's Jordan. I put my head in my knees and continue to cry. He probaly wants to break up or something. I feel him sit next to me and wrap his arm around my shoulder. I look up. "Why aren't you mad at me?" I say. "You didn't do anything wrong. Jason kissed you. I saw it all and there were plenty of witnesses to see that. I saw you on your phone, staring at it. I saw you pull away fast and scream at him. I was kind of proud that you did that." Jordan explained. "I got a text from my friend in Arizona and I was staring at it when it happened." I show him the text and can't hold back anymore tears. "That's really sad. Was she a very great friend? Like a very very best friend?" He asks. I nod as I try to stop crying. I stop after a moment. "Don't hurt Jason though Jordan. He was just expressing his feelings. I think I hurt him enough. Just don't hurt him. It's not that I have feelings for him like I do you but he feels like a brother. Everyone in Team Crafted does except you. You feel like someone I love very very much." I say. Jordan nods. "I didn't even glance at him as I ran after you." He says. I give a weak smile. His arm is still around my shoulders and I lean my head on his shoulder. "Why do all these horrible things happen to me?" I ask no one in particular. "You're perfect. Something has to attempt to ruin your perfectness." Jordan says. My smile becomes wider.

"What do you say we get back to Adam's? Everyone will be wondering if we're okay by now." Jordan says. I nod. He gets up and so do I. I take his hand and we walk back to the house. When we get there everyone is crowded around Jason. I look through the crowd and see him sitting, how I was earlier. I hear Adam say "Why the hell did you do that Jason? You probaly ruined a perfectly good relationship." I have to stop them before they hurt him or anyone gets hurt. I let go of Jordan's hand and he nods, knowing what I'm going to do. "Guys stop! What you're doing isn't fair!" I say as I walk over to them. They all turn towards me, looks of questioning on their faces. Even Jason looks up, his eyes red and puffy from crying. "Don't you understand that Jason was trying to express his feelings? He didn't know any other way I'm guessing. I think of you all as family and I don't like to see family get hurt, y'know? Just because Jason was trying to express some feels doesn't mean we should beat him up for it, physically or emotionally. Adam, I heard what you said and that will most likely hurt Jason emotionally. Not to pick on one person but I just hate when people do this to another for expressing their feels. I feel no different to Jason after what happened and I'm the one it happened to! Just calm your butts guys." I say a speech. Where did all that come from? I don't even know the answer. "I'm not done quite yet. Sorry but just look at poor Jason. I hurt him already by denying the same feelings. Then, he's hurt by all his closest friends for trying to express himself. He's already been crying and might even go home and cry himself to sleep. I just...please don't hurt each other over such little things. When you do it hurts me too and just think about how Jason's probaly feeling right now. Like shit. Just leave him alone." I'm crying at the end. I walk off and just sit on the curb where Jason kissed me. I don't hear anything from Adam's yard and realize I probaly hurt them a little. I text into the group. "Sorry if I hurt anyone's feels in any way during that whole big speech I did. I was hurt in many different ways in my life and can't sand to see someone I think of as family get hurt by another that I think as family." I don't get a reply over text. I know it went through when I hear everyone's phones ding at once. Next I hear them all get out their phones and read the text. No one texts back.

The first to come over to me is Jason and Jordan. Jordan sits on my right side and Jason on the left. I realize I'm still crying and wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket. "Cass. I appriciate the speech you did. I think team crafted will learn. They won't be mad at you or anything. They're just thinking. I'm sorry I kissed you also." Jason says. "Don't apologize. It's fine. As I said you were just trying to express yourself. I shouldn't have run away. It just made them go ballistic." I say. Jason gives a weak smile. "By the way did you just make that up on the spot? It was really convincing to them I think. Even to me!" Jordan says. I nod and laugh a little. The rest of the guys hesitate as one, as if they want to come over to where we are. I look at them all and smile. "Hey guys!" I wave them over and they all walk over. The three of us, Jason, Jordan, and I all turn around. "Hey Jason I'm sorry...about what I said." Adam apologizes. I just about die. Team crafted took my advice. "It's okay Adam. I forgive you and everyone else. You guys were just trying to help Cass. I bet you all think of her as family to. Like a little sister that you feel you have to protect." Most of them nod at Jason's words. "Sorry I screamed at you all. I just can't stand to see someone get hurt. Especially one that's like family." I say. "We read the text Cass." Mitch says quietly. "Okay." I say and feel tears come to my eyes again. A few slip down my cheeks and I wipe them away. "Group hug to clear this all up guys come on!" Ian shouts and we all go in a group hug and laugh. We pull apart and everyone is smiling. "Unless someone murders someone we don't need to get upset." Jordan says. Everyone laughs at that. "But seriously if Cass were to murder someone I would get upset and I bet you dudes would too." We all laugh again.

"Hey Cass. Why were you staring at your phone earlier anyways?" Jerome asks. Just thinking about it made tears fall down my cheeks. "Woah didn't mean to hurt your feels!" He raises his arms defensively. "No you didn't its just...my friend from Arizona, before I moved here, texted. She said she caught a bad cancer and they didnt catch it in time. She's not going to be alive another week. I know in going to miss her. A lot." I say. "Oh sorry I brought it up." Jerome looks away. Tears keep slipping down my face as I keep wiping them away. Jason looks at the ground. I smile weakly at everyone as I stand up. Jason and Jordan stand up too. The tears stop flowing and everyone is just standing awkwardly. "I'm bisexual!" I hear Mitch blurt out. "Wait what?" I say. "I was joking! Just wanted to see if you guys were alive." Mitch says. "Mitch I thought we weren't going to tell them." I hear Jerome whisper to Mitch. And if I heard it..."Jerome we all heard you y'know?" I ask. I look at him sympathetically. He sighs and so does Mitch. "We're bi-sexual." Mitch says as he kicks little rocks on the ground, staring down. "That doesn't make me feel any different about you two!" I put one arm around each of their shoulders. I hear Jerome let out the air he was holding in. "You guys are still the same Mitch and Jerome we're friends with!" Adam joins in. "I knew about it. It was kind of obvious the way you two look at each other. #Merome is real!" I hear Seto say. Mitch blushes and looks at the ground. "Just don't let the fans know. They. Will. Freak." I tell them.

Everyone laughs and almost everything goes back to normal. Almost. I take my arms off my two budds shoulders and relax my arms. "Why do you guys have to be so tall?" I say. "Because I was born this way!" Jerome shouts. I laugh and so does most of TC. "Will someone please explain what's going on?" Ty asks as he comes over. "Where were you this whole time?" I ask. "Droppin off Tiana at home." Ty blushes. I explain everything that happened and give him the speech I gave everyone else and all that. "That...explains a lot." Ty says. He now knows that Mitch and Jerome are bi. Now everything goes back to normal. I sit back down on the curb. "This has been the longest day of my life. Oh wait. It's technically two days." I say. Everyone starts talking amongst themselves. "Jason! Jason, I'm startled!" I hear Adam say and Jason laugh. Jordan sits next to me. "As cheesy as it sounds I'm proud of you." Jordan whispers to me. "Thanks. I don't know how so don't ask." I say back. I yawn quietly. I don't feel Jordan's hand wrap around mine. Jordan hugs me and I fall asleep in his arms.

Jordan's POV

I lift Cass up, bridal style, after I realize she had fallen asleep. Her head leans against my chest. "Hey guys." I get everyone's attention. "Cass fell asleep. She had a hard time I guess. I'm going to take her home. I'll see you guys later yeah?" I ask. Sounds of agreement filled the air. "Bye!" I say as I walk towards my car. I unlock it and set her gently in the passenger seat and buckle her up so she's comfortable. Then I get in the drivers seat and drive slow to not hurt her.

I reach the apartment building fast and park. I see her room key in her pocket and remember she gave me a spare key, in case she was ever locked out. I leave it with my apartment key so I don't lose it. I unbuckle her and pick her up bridal style again. I lock my car and head for the lobby. I make it pretty quickly and take her to the elevator. I run to her apartment and unlock it. I close the door and relock it as Cass usually does. Then I carry her to her room and tuck her in. I'm to lazy to go to my apartment to I just sleep on her couch.

*Time Skip*

Cass's POV

I wake up in my bed and all the memories flow back to me. I get up and take a shower, the usual. After, I get dressed in a new minecraft tee with the minecrft career choices on it and dark grey (almost black but not quite) jeans. I find my blue jacket and slip it on. I grab the usual stuff and head out of my room, once my shoes are on. I see Jordan asleep on my couch. He must have carried me home. He's so sweet. I grab a piece of paper and leave him a note that I'll be back soon. I set it on the coffee table and head out of my apartment, locking it behind me.

I decide to walk the opposite direction then I normally do. I pass a begger and go back to him. "Hello." I say. "Miss? Do you have any change?" He asks. "Yes give me a second." I take out my wallet and decide to make someone's day. I pull out a 20 dollar bill and give it to him. "God bless you! Thanks ma'am." He says. "If you're homeless I think there's a homeless center nearby that will let you in. I would advise using the money I gave you and anything else you have to buy a coat and food. You look cold and hungry." I say. "There's a homeless shelter nearby? Thank you for letting me know. God bless you!" He says as he gathers his stuff. I continue walking down the sidewalk, feeling quite happy.

I get a little tired and walk home. I unlock my apartment to see Jordan still asleep on my couch. I lock up the apartment and throw away the note. I check my phone and see 0 texts.

I just look at Jordan, sleeping peacefully. I wish I knew what he was dreaming about. I can't help thinking about everything that happened yesterday. Why do bad things happen to me?

**Hey sorry for a weird chapter. Had to put in some weird things. Next chapter will be happy I promise! I think this is the most dedicated to anything I've ever been! Well I hope you guys have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Ok so sorry it's so late. About a week. It's really long so that should make up for it.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Guest: Yeah it's hard to make mean characters :P**

**On with da story!**

Cass's POV

I sit next to the couch, at Jordan's feet. I just sit and wait for him to wake up. I put my head against the couch cushion. I look at the time. 10:45 am. Time to get up Jordan! I pull off his blanket and take his pillow. His head hits the couch and he wakes up. "Wha...?!" Jordan says. I throw his pillow on his face. "The fuck?" He whines. "Wake up! I've been waiting for 45 minutes!" I say. "Ugh. But Cass!" He says. "What?" I say as I go over to him. Jordan hugs his pillow. "I'm sick." He whines. I feel his forehead and he's burning up. "Well sorry I didn't know. Now what hurts?" I ask. "I have a headache and a sore throat and nasea." He whines. I kneel so that I'm at eye level with him. "Stop whining then. You feel like you have a minor fever." I tell him. "But I feel like shit." He mutters. "I'll be right back." I get up to get medicine but Jordan grabs my hand. "Where you going?" He asks. "To get fever medicine. I think I have some somewhere." He lets me go and I walk to the kitchen. I open the cabinet of medicines, as I call it, and locate the fever medicine. I check the date on it and its still good. I take one pull out of the bottle and grab him a glass of water. I take the stuff to the living room and give him the items. Jordan takes the pill and sets down the glass of water. He moans and I get a trash bin and put it on the floor next to the couch. I stand next to the arm of the couch, near his head. Jordan's eyes are closed. I run my hand through his short hair a few times. I hear his breathing become softer and more even. Jordan has fallen back asleep.

I sit beside the couch and pull out my phone. I text to the team after silencing mine and Jordan's phones as to not wake him. "Hey guys. Is anyone else sick besides Jordan?" I ask. "Yeah. I am." Mitch texts. "Me too." Ian says. "I'm not." Jason sends. "I'm sick. It sucks." Adam texts. "I just got over the sickness I had and I'm not sick." Quientin informs. "Neither am I." Seto says. "Ok well I think Jordan is waking up again so I better go." I say. "Okay bye." Everyone says. "Oh and I'm sick too!" Ty says.

I leave my phone, along with Jordan's, on the coffee table. Jordan is awake as I suspected. "A bunch of the guys are sick too. Must me something going around." I tell him. Jordan simply nods. "You feeling better? Want anything?" I ask. "I'm a little better. My headache is almost gone but my throat is killing me." He says, his voice hoarse. "Okay. Lets try to save your voice. It might make your throat feel better." I say. He nods and starts throwing up in the trash can I put on the floor. He lies back down when done. "I hate throwing up." He mutters. "Same here. Just rest." I advise quietly. He nods and closes his eyes. I kiss his forehead lightly and go into my kitchen to look for cough medicine. I see I don't have any. I better go get some. I go into the living room and grab my phone. "Jordan you awake still?" I whisper. No answer. He probaly fell asleep again. I ponder whether to wait until he's awake or not. I decide to leave him a note. I remember there's a Walgreens I pass on my walk everyday about 2 minutes away. I write him a note and leave it on the coffee table. I then grab my keys and lock the apartment behind me.

I walk to the Walgreens and enter. I go to the medicines isles and start looking for couch medicine or medicine for sore throats. A worker comes up to me. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" She asks. "Yeah do you know where the medicine for, like, sore throats and couch medicine is located?" I ask. The girl leads me to the next isle and points to the shelf. "Thanks!" I say. "Are you StarGaming?" She asks. "Yeah. Are you a fan?" I ask. She nods. "So I better go..." The girl walks off. I choose a medicine for sore throat and buy it.

I then hurry back to my apartment and unlock it. I see Jordan still asleep. I sigh and rip up the note and throw it away. I set the bag from Walgreens on the coffee table quietly and post a message on twitter. "Hey guys. Won't be posting a video today. Jordan got sick and I'm taking care of him. Hopefully I'll get some videos up tomorrow." I put my phone up and sit in the chair across from the couch with a book.

"Cass?" I hear Jordan ask quietly. I shove my bookmark in my book and go over to him. "Hey. I got you some medicine for your throat." I say. "Thanks." He says. I get the right amount in the cup and he drinks it up. After, he shivers. "That tasted bad." Jordan says. "Yeah but you only have to take that much once a day until you feel better." I give him a reassuring smile. He sits up. "I'm feeling a little better." He informs me. "That's good." I smile.

Jordan pats the spot next to him and I get off the ground and onto the couch. "Cass. You're so sweet and kind." Jordan states. "Well I don't know about that..." I trail off. "You are. Don't forget it." He says. I blush a deep red. "I know it might seem childish but could you sing me a song?" Jordan asks. "Sure." I grab my phone and smile. I put on the song and sing along. (A/N I don't own this song guys. It's Paradise by Coldplay. Go look it up!)

"When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

So she ran away in her sleep

Dreamed of para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Every time she closed her eyes

Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

And the bullets catch in her teeth."

I see Jordan smiling as he recognizes the song.

"Life goes on

It gets so heavy

The wheel breaks the butterfly

Every tear, a waterfall

In the night, the stormy night

She closed her eyes

In the night, the stormy night

Away she'd fly.

And dreamed of para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

She dreamed of para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

La la la La

La la la."

This song is like the story of my life, almost.

"So lying underneath those stormy skies.

She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.

I know the sun must set to rise."

I can't help but smile at Jordan. He makes me feel so happy.

"This could be para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

This could be para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

This could be para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Could be para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

This could be para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Could be para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.

Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo

Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo."

I end the song and Jordan claps. I laugh. "I'm not good. You don't have to clap." I say. "What do you mean you're not good? Have you even heard yourself?!" He says. I blush. "Yeah I do. Thanks." I say. "I love you." We say at the same time. I laugh.

*Time Skip* (Next day)

Jordan is resting on my couch and I am recording some minecraft videos as I promised my fans. I'm finishing up my fifth video, then I'm going to get to editing. "Okay so if you guys enjoyed the commentary go and leave a like with your thumb. If you guys are new to my channel go and click that subscribe button, I can always use a new member to my team! I've been StarGaming and I'll see you guys later!" I end the video as I always do and get to editing. After I edit them I upload them, which only takes about 20 minutes. I link them all on twitter and shut down my laptop. I go into the living room. I see Jordan watching a video on his phone. "What are you watching?" I ask. "Your new minecraft survival episode. I'm hooked on the series." Jordan says after pausing the episode. "Hm. Well thanks I guess. It's just fun to play vanilla and especially with new people's commentary." I explain. He nods. "I'll let you get back to watching me. Wait that sounds creepy..." I say. Jordan laughs and goes back to the video.

I get up and decide to go to the store. "Hey Jordan will you be alright if I run to the store?" I ask. "I'll be fine." He answers. I go get dressed in a skinny dark blue long sleeve shirt and jeans, with my normal blue jacket. I love the color blue. I grab what I need and make it out the door. I get to the store fast and park my car. I sigh and walk into the cold store. "Cassandra Marian?" I hear someone ask behind me. I turn around. "John Turner?" I ask. He nods. "Where have you been all these years?" I ask. "Well I've been working and hanging out with friends." John answers plainly. "If you're wanting a date it's not going to happen." I say, knowing him all to well. "Why not?" John asks. "For your information I have a boyfriend." I say. This was the guy who I dated before the thing when I was 14. "Okay. Well I'll be seeing you!" He walks out the door, carrying one bag of groceries. What a weirdo. I push a cart into the store and grab a few things I need.

Soon enough I'm checking out. This old man in line behind me is checking me out. Why do all old people hit on young women? I pack up my bags and put them in the cart after I pay. I push the cart to my car and throw the groceries into the trunk. There's only 3 bags so they'll be easy to take in. I see the same guy from the checkout behind me in line, we are waiting at a stoplight in our cars. I decide to drive to the police station. He follows me, but drives past the police station as I turn. I turn around and go back on the road. I drive home fast and carry my three bags to my apartment.

I hate how winter break is almost over and I'm going back to college with the lockers and bullies and shit. It's just like high school! I open the apartment and see Jordan on his phone. He briefly looks up and then goes back to his phone. "What's up?" I ask as I walk to the kitchen. "Nothing much." My phone dings and I set down the groceries. It's a twitter notification. Jordan had posted that he's feeling better and will post a video tomorrow. "I don't want winter break to ever end!" I hear him say. I put away all my grocies and sigh. "Neither do I. Believe me on that." I say as I sit next to him on the couch. "Yeah but we'll still see each other. It's not like we don't sit together at lunch or anything." Jordan doesn't stop smiling as he talks, just like in his vlogs. I think about these three girls who were always bugging me and saying I have no friends, before I met Jordan. They all left me alone after I was friends with him. How strange.

"Hey Cass?" He asks. "What? Oh yeah sorry got lost in thought." I explain. I almost face palm at what I just said. "Yeah, okay. I was just thinking about stuff." Jordan says. "About what?" I ask, clearly interested. "Uh...I was thinking about..." He trails off and I realize he doesn't want to say and is trying to make up an excuse. "Have you ever been secluded from all reality? Like you just stay in the corner and read a book or pretend to text?" I blurt. Jordan looks surprised but recovers quickly. "Yeah why?" He questions. "I used to and I still do sometimes. I was just wondering..." I say. "You would have been too if you were the shortest kid in the class for three years." Jordan mutters. "What Jordan? Did you say something?" I ask. "No I didn't." He lies. "Ok so I was thinking that tomorrow we should do some minecraft recording with enough people for cops and robbers. People have been asking me to do it." I tell Jordan. He nods. "People have been telling me that for my next video to do cops and robbers so that's perfect." Jordan smiles.

I slowly and subtly grab Jordan's hand. "I really do love you." I say as I look at him. Our fingers interlock. "Cass I love you too." Jordan says. I get a call on my phone. I see who it is, Emily. "I have to take this." I tell Jordan. I pick up and immediately hear Emily's mom. "Cassandra? Is this you?" She asks. "Yeah. Is Emily okay?" I ask back. "That's what I'm calling about. I wish you didn't have to know but Emily told me to tell you right before..." She trails off and I start crying. I can't hold it in. "Are you okay?" I ask her through tears. "No. I have to go. I'll talk to you some other time." She hangs up and I wish I hadn't picked up.

I throw my phone onto the couch cushion next to me and try to wipe away my tears. "Cass, it's okay. What's wrong?" Jordan says soothingly. I let go of his hand and cover my face in my hands. "Emily p-passed a-away." I say and more tears come to my eyes. I feel arms wrap around me as I sob. The tears lessen and I try not to bring more to my eyes. I hug Jordan back. "T-thanks Jordan." I stutter. He squeezes me and pulls away, as do I. "I just hate seeing you sad." He says. "I hate being sad." I reply quickly. Jordan clears his throat. I shiver suddenly. "Are you cold?" I ask, shivering violently. "No. You okay?" Jordan asks as he reaches a hand towards me. I slap it down and curl into a ball. "What is happening to me?! It's so cold!" I say. I get a sudden pain in my head. Holy shit I got myself sick. Jordan gets up and I just sit. I feel something around me and I look up. Jordan had put a blanket around me. "Thanks. I think I'm sick." I say. He nods and I rub my forehead. My head is killing me. I feel a warm hand on my forehead. "You have a fever." Jordan states. I nod. "Lets get you to bed." He orders. He helps me up and leads me to my bedroom.

I immediately climb under the covers and curl up into a ball. "I'll be back. Stay." Jordan says. "Wait. Aren't you sick?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I'm all better. Just worry about yourself Cass." Jordan leaves and I feel colder. I hate how during fevers you are either feeling hot or cold. The cold is the worst as it won't really go away. I close my eyes and sheiks my brain from the light. I hear my door open. I feel arms around me and a hand go up my shirt. I gasp and my eyes burst open. I must've fallen asleep because it was just a dream. I sigh and sit up, only to get a rush to my head and a massive headache. I hear the door open and see a figure walk in. I can't see who. "Jordan?" I ask. "Yes it's me." He says. "Oh thank god. I had a nightmare about you know who coming in here and reaching up my shirt..." I trail off and realize I'm not that cold anymore. "He won't be here ever." Jordan comes over. That's when I realize its not Jordan. I attempt to scream only to find my throat sore. I couch a little. "Who are you?" I ask. "Just a little friend." He says. I wake up again, screaming to find Jordan looking at me with a concerned look on his face. I burst into tears, hoping this isn't another dream. Jordan wipes away my tears. "Nightmare?" He asks. I nod. "It's okay Cass. None of them are real." He comforts. "But it seemed so real." I explain the dreams to him. "It's going to be okay. You are going to be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." Jordan says. I sit up, ignoring the head rush. "That's nice." I say. Jordan sits next to me in my bed and I rest my head on his chest, my arms going around his waist. He runs his hand absent mindedly through my hair. "Jordan I can't get this weird voice out of my head. It's telling me to do stuff that I don't wanna!" I say. "Like what?" Jordan asks. "Uh like hugging you to death." I reply. "You already are." He responds. I don't care and continue hugging him. Jordan's arms are around me. "Eh whatever." I smile through the pain. "So do you just have a headache?" Jordan asks as I grow drowsy. "Yes." I reply and attempt to get up from Jordan's grasp. He lets me sit up and I keep myself from falling asleep. "Cass it's okay to fall asleep. I'll fight off all the nightmares and bad people for you." Jordan says. This all seems childish but I nod my head and go to sleep.

All I dream about is Jordan and I wake up in the middle of a nice dream. I sit up and rub my eyes. My headache has lessened and I don't see Jordan anywhere. I check my phone. 8:09 pm. That's not too bad. I get out of bed and decide to look for Jordan. I find him watching Netflix on his phone. "Hey Jordan." I say. He pauses his movie. "Hi Cass. You feeling any better?" Jordan asks. "Yeah. I think it was just stress. I'll be fine." I tell him. "Yeah okay. You slept a lot and are probaly hungry." Jordan states. My stomach growls and I laugh. "Nice timing stomach!" I poke my stomach and Jordan laughs. I go into the kitchen to find something to eat. I decide to just eat a sandwich. I make a pb and j and munch it down quickly. I just sit in the chair and stair at the cieling. "Cass?" Jordan asks from the living room. "Yeah?" I ask back. Jordan comes in. "Hi." He says. "Is that all?" I respond. He shakes his head and kisses me. Jordan pulls back after a moment. I love Jason. Wait what?! I love Jordan! Holy shiiiiiiit. When I kiss Jordan it feels magical but when Jason kissed me I felt nothing, so I must love Jordan. "What's up? You got your thinking face on." Jordan states as he sits across from me at the table. "Nothing much. I was thinking about you." I say. "What about me?" He asks slowly. I can tell he tenses. "Just that I love you." I say with a smile and see him relax. "Hm. I don't like you." He says. My eyes tear up. What?! "I love you." Jordan quickly says. I wipe my eyes and smile. "Had me worried there for a sec." I respond. "Sorry." He replies. I get up and sit in the chair next to him. I turn to face him and feel his lips against mine. We pull away and my lips are tingling. "Cass. Cass! What's wrong?" Are the last words I hear before I pass out in my chair.

Jordan's POV

Cass passes out in the chair and I wonder what happened. I feel her forehead and she's burning up. I check her pulse and see it a little slower than normal. Holy shit. I pick her up and lie her down on the couch. I grab my phone and call 911. "Hello what is your emergency?" The operator says. "My girlfriend passed out with a fever and her pulse is slower than normal." I explain. I give her the address and she says an ambulance will be right over. I see Cass's breathing getting better and I sit next to her. "Your gonna be okay. Sh calm down." I tell her. There's a knock and I run to the door. They're early. "Hey Jordan. Is Cass here?" It's Tiana. "Yeah she passed out and her pulse is slower than it should be. An ambulance is on the way. Come in." I bring her to where Cass is lying. "I hope she's okay." Tiana says, concerned for Cass's health. The door swings open and two people with a stretcher come in. I help them lift her onto it and follow them to the ambulance. They lift her in. "Only family can come in the ambulance." One guy says. "I'm her boyfriend and I was the one taking care of her. I'm going in." I say sternly. He nods and I take a seat next to the stretcher in the back. I see Tiana as they close the ambulance doors, her eyes full of tears.

The drive to the hospital is quick and they hurry her to a room. They tell me to wait in the lobby, so I sit and wait. I wait for about five minutes before someone taps my shoulder. "Jordan?" A girls voice asks me. "Yeah?" I look up. It's Tiana. "Sorry didn't know it was you." I add, my voice cracking. She sits in the chair next to me. "How long was she sick?" Tiana asks. "From noon today. All she told me about was a headache..." I reply. "It's probaly the stress getting to her. Although she has always gotten headaches during stressful times, she's never passed out and her pulse always stayed the same." I can hear the concern in Tiana's voice. "She'll be okay. I know it." I reassure myself more than her. Tiana nods. "I know." I hear Tiana say. "Excuse me. Are you the boyfriend of the girl called Cassandra." I hear someone say behind me. I turn around and nod. "Okay well she's resting now and we need to run more tests later. It seems that she fainted from stress though her pulse shouldn't have slowed. We need to see if she has some kind of flu. Also is she pregnant? We only need to know so that if she is that we don't hurt the child." The person says. I assume he's the doctor. "Yeah she's pregnant. When can I see her?" I ask desparetly. "You can stay with her until we need to run the tests." The doctor says.

I wave to Tiana and follow the doctor to Cass's room. When we get there I immediately sit in the chair next to the bed. She's hooked up to life support and a heart monitor. The doctor leaves the room after telling me to call when she wakes. I see she's in a hospital gown and don't want to think how. I pull out my phone. Luckily hers was at her apartment and she had no valuables on. She wasn't wearing her necklace because she didn't want to puke on it. I text the guys. "Dudes. Cass is in the hospital. I'm here too. She just passed out with her pulse slowing down so I called 911. I'll update you guys later." I sigh. "Okay Jordan. Hope she gets better." Adam's the first to reply. All the others text back soon too, mostly the same as Adam. I tell them I have to go and put my phone away. I just stare at Cass. I was going to propose on New Years but it felt to soon. I need to find a romantic moment...I get deep in thought when I hear a moan.

"Jordan? Where am I?" I hear Cass ask. "You're in the hospital." I explain to her what happen and see her tense. "Cass relax. You're going to be okay." I tell her. She relaxes and I tell the doctor that she's awake. He follows me in. "Cassandra I just need to ask some things." The doctor asks. "It's Cass." She replies sternly. "Alrighty then. Cass. What were the symptoms before you passed out?" The doctor asks. "Mostly just a headache and whenever I sat up I felt the blood rush to my head." I hear Cass say. "Okay." There's sound of pen on paper as the doctor dude rights down her answer. "Alright so we took some blood and are running tests. So far we found nothing wrong. Where was your headache located?" The doctor asks. "My forehead." Cass mutters. "Okay. Last question. Have you been undergoing stress lately?" He asks. By this point I'm just sitting here. "Yeah. Quite a lot." I hear Cass answer. "Okay then I have one last question. What is stressing you? You don't have to say this aloud just let it go." The doctor says. "How can I let something so horrible go?!" Cass almost yells at the doctor. "Sorry." She adds. "Quite alright. I'll be back in a few." The doctor closes the door behind himself. "Jordan. Help me please." Cass pleads. I hold her hand. "It's going to be okay." I reassure her. She gives a weak smile. "Thanks for being here for me." Cass says. "Why the hell would I be anywhere else?" I ask. "I dunno." She replies. I hate that Cass is in this hospital.

There's a knock on the door and someone enters. Tiana. "She came too." I explain to Cass. "Tiana!" Cass exclaims. "Hey Cass how you feeling?" Tiana asks.

I tune out and check my phone with my free hand. I have gotten a few texts from the guys. "Dudes. She's awake and we're waiting for blood test results apparently. Next they are gonna do a check up type thing and determine what's wrong. Gtg I'll update y'all soon." I text them. The doctor comes in. "We have found something that you might not have been aware of. You have something called Protien S deficiency. This will cause headaches if you don't eat the right foods such as to much breads. Also it will cause the formation of lots of blood clots which may cut of some of your blood flow. That's what you experienced today. You may need to go on blood thinners also. Just drink lots of fluids and eat things that don't make your head hurt an you will be fine." The doctor explains to Cass. "Okay. Will I pass the disease to my kid?" Cass asks. "Most likely not. It is possible though." The doctor says. "When can I leave?" Cass asks another question. "Tomorrow after noon. We want to make sure your blood doesn't clot to much." The doctor leaves the room.

Cass's POV

"Jordan you can leave if you want." I tell Jordan. "No. I'm staying with you all night." Jordan says. "I have to go though. I'll see you when you get to your apartment tomorrow!" Tiana leaves and I sigh. I'll have to look up this thing I have. I see Jordan pull out his phone. "Just texting the guys for the third time." He states. "Ok can you read it as you type?" I ask. He nods. "Dudes. Cass is okay. Seems she has this rare Protien S deficiency that causes her to get headaches if she doesn't eat right. It also causes a lot of blood clots to form. Talk to y'all later!" Jordan says as he writes it. I giggle a little and stare at the white cieling. "Ugh yay so what exactly do you think I have to eat?" I ask. "Hm maybe things with I dunno protein?" Jordan says. I laugh and smile. My smile immediately fades. I'm scared. "Cass." Jordan whines. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I whine back. "Go to sleep." He whines once more. I sigh and close my eyes. Jordan's right. I should get some sleep. (A/N don't ask how I know what this Protien S deficiency is...I just do! It's real!)

I wake up and see Jordan sleeping next to me in a chair. I run my hand through his hair and sigh. I don't know why but I've been sighing lately. I go to hold the necklace that Jordan gave me and remember I wasn't wearing it when I came here. (A/N sorry I meant her pulse became faster but I didn't want to go back and fix it :P) I look down and see I'm in a hospital gown. How the hell-? I don't want to know. I just noticed I'm not hooked to anything now, good. I sit up, careful to not move Jordan. I see Jordan's phone and wonder if I should look for information. I almost slap myself for thinking like that. For all I know he could have written some gay fanfics! I shouldn't intrude his privacy. I always thought he was gay...why mind? Why you do dis?! I think I'm crazy...in a bad way.

"You up Cass?" I hear Jordan asks as he sits up, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah." I reply. He check the time on his phone. "It's only 8:30. Wanna talk while we wait to get out of this jail?" Jordan asks. I laugh. "Yesh." I reply soon after. "Uh all the guys are worried about you. I just about killed them all with the news." Jordan starts. "New topic!" I state. Jordan laughs and I poke his forehead. "We have college tomorrow. And you have work." Jordan brings up. I stare at him. "Why?" I whine. "Because!" Jordan says. I realize that Jordan is in his clothes from two days ago. I giggle. "What's so funny?" He asks. "You're in your clothes from New Years." I state. He looks down and back at me. "So? You're in a hospital gown." Jordan counters. "I guess we both must look weird." I say. "Weird is good!" Someone says as they walk in. I pull the hospital blanket up, covering myself, except for my head. "Ian what's up?" I ask, confused as to why the hell he's here. "The guys sent me. I don't even know dudes." Ian says as he closes the door. I let go of the blanket, not caring. His hands are behind his back. Suddenly Ian pulls out a picture of a minecraft cake. "Do you want to know what I did to this cake?" He says in his Derp Ssundee voice. "Uh Ian. Hello? You're kinda derp." I reply. "Do you want to know or not?" Ian says, coming towards the bed. I hear Jordan let out a laugh. "Surrrrre..." I say slowly. "Well first you find the mama cake. Then the daddy cake. And then you get a baby cake!" Ian says. I nod slowly, thoroughly creeped out. "Ian? You okay?" I ask slowly. "Yeah why?" Ian says in his normal voice, shoving the cake pic in his pocket. Jordan bursts out laughing. "No reason. So what's up?" I ask. "I'm not the only one here. Everyone is here. They will come in any sec-" Ian is cut off by the door opening.

All the members of TC pile in and the last one in, Jason, closes the door. "Sup guys?" I ask, still very confused. I get a little self-conscious and cover myself with the hospital blanket. "We were all worried so Jordan suggested that we come see you this morning." Adam says as they all crowd around Jordan and I. Why am I always the one that their attention is on? I nod slowly. "Why would you guys be worried about me though?" I wish I could take it back once I said it. All their faces looked shocked. "You're like family." Jason speaks up from the back of the group. Sounds of agreement come from the guys. I smile from ear to ear. "Thanks you guys." I say. "Now once you can blow this joint we're going to have some fun!" Mitch says, raising one fist. A knock on the door startles everyone. The doctor comes in. "Uh Cass. I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to wait until noon to leave. You can now if you want." He says and closes the door as he leaves. "Hey guys?" I ask. "Yeah?" They all say at once. "Can you leave so I can get dressed?" I ask with a smirk. "No." Jerome says sarcastically. They all clear out, including Jordan and I lock the door and slip on my clothes. I unlock the door and walk out, meeting everyone in the lobby.

They rush me out the doors and into an unknown car. "So what's on the agenda?" I question as Seto drives somewhere. "Laser Tag for da win!" Ian shouts. I laugh. "Yeah buddy!" Mitch says. "There are two teams. We have them listed." Quentin explains and hands me a paper. It lists. Quentin, Seto, Jordan, Jason, Adam vs Me, Ian, Mitch, Jerome, Ty. I smile at the arrangements. "I'm gonna kick you're guys butts!" I say, giving Quentin back the paper. Jordan laughs. "Yeah right!" Jason says. "I played laser tag since I was 5." I tell them. "We'll have to see how experienced you are." Seto says. "We're gonna win dis!" Ty says. "So who we got? The pikagirl, derp, benja, a Bacca, and me the guy with the headset." Ty adds. I laugh. "Pikachu!" I say. Everyone laughs. "So it's red vs blue. Red being Quentin team and blue being Cass team." Adam explains.

We pull up to the laser tag place and see its empty. Just us. The red team goes into their room to get ready and so do we. I skip into the gear, that keeps getting lighter and lighter, and grab a gun. Everyone on my team lines up and we wait for the countdown, the doors open at 1. No one says anything as we hear an intercom. "30 seconds until start!" I get ready to be sneaky. "20!" Another message. "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 GOOOO!" The door opens and we run out, as does Red team. We have invincibility for 5 minutes to get in position. I run fast and find a room with its door closed. I go in and see many hiding spots. I close the door behind me, after making sure no one saw me. I see the high wall, where I always hide. This wall doesn't connect with the cieling, like a bookshelf. I climb onto the table and jump onto the wall. I lay on my stomach and aim my gun at the door. Whoever walks in will have to walk right back out. "Only 3 minutes left!" The intercom again. I sigh and wait. Someone walks in and I hold my breath. Thankfully, it's only Jerome. "Psst. JAYROME!" I whisper and he looks up. "I'm gonna go hide somewhere else." He says with a sly smile. "1 minute everyone!" That stupid intercom. Jerome runs after closing the door. No one will find me. I smile sneakily. If they do, they're toast. Once someone is hit they have to wait a minute and then they can shoot again. It registers on the board what team gets the most hits. "Start your guns! It's go time!" The intercom says. I hear guns being fired and I laugh. Someone walks in. A member of red team. I shoot them with ease and they look around. "What the hell?" It's Jason. I keep myself from laughing as he leaves the door open and he walks out. Jordan walks in and I shoot him. He notices me and yells to the others. "Guys I found Cass!" Shit. I jump down and run down the hall. I see Jason again and hit him. "What the absolute fuck?!" He says in rage and turns around. I flash him a quick smile and run. I see Ian and run past him. I run into a room and shut the door behind me. No one is in here, or I would've been shot. In this room, there are high monkey bars, leading outside the room over part of the hallway. I get on top and slowly crawl to one part of the hallway and wait until someone of red team comes by. By poor luck Jason comes under me. I shoot him. "Holy shit." I hear him mutter as he runs down the hall. Adam is my next victim. I shoot him and I am lucky enough he doesn't see me. Ty runs down the hall and I almost giggle. A confused Quentin comes panting down the hall. I shoot him quickly and Ty turns around to see Quentin. "Ty! How'd you shoot me like that?!" Quentin questions. "I didn't even know you were there!" Ty counters. I slide between the bars and jump down next to Ty, facing Quentin. "That's 'cause I've been racking up points shooting everyone." I say. I run down the hall, past Ty. I'm on the second floor and look down at the people on the first floor. I aim and fire at Seto. He looks up after I hit him. I duck and he doesn't notice me. I see Jordan come down the hall I'm in and I shoot him. "How the?! You're to good!" Jordan shouts as he runs back from where he came. I smile and go to find another hiding spot.

Soon enough I find another room. This time, the spot is a one way stairway. Up on it, you can see everyone. I see Seto and Adam chatting and I shoot them both. I look at the scoreboard. Blue has 25 points whilst Red has 15. I laugh a little. I knew I would win. This reminds me of the time Jordan challenged me to PvP, thinking he could win me at minecraft. I easily own him and his jaw drops. I giggle at the memory. I get shot and I look around. Jordan is standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Good hit." I comment as I run past my boyfriend. I'm fast for my height. "We have 10 minutes left in this game!" The intercom states. Wow that was a fast game. I reach the end of the hallway and turn, only to face Adam. I dodge a shot skillfully and shoot him. I hit and his jaw drops. "How'd you dodge that?! Teach me!" Adam whines. "Maybe later. Now I gotta run!" I run past him and find another doorway, out of sight. I sneak in, luckily it's empty. I shut the door behind me. It's another room like the first. I get on the high wall, just in time before the door swings open. I shoot Jordan right as he spots me. "Adam in here hurry!" Jordan calls. Adam rushes in and I shoot him before he even gets the chance to aim. I jump down silently and run out the door. "5 minutes!" Stupid intercom. I run down the hall and up some stairs to the third floor. I hide in the closest room, more monkey bars. I get ready for anyone to come in. Jason walks in, clueless. I shoot him in the back as he's leaving. "I don't even care anymore." He mutters and walks out. "Times almost up! 1 minute remaining. Jordan and Seto walk in and I quickly finish them both. "TIMES UP!" The intercom yells.

Everyone gathers at the spawn area to see the over all points. Red team got a total of 35 and Blue team got a total of 47. Holy shit! I won! Blue team faces red team. "Good game guys! I have to say I shot all of you at least once." I tell them. "Yeah. You're some kind of pro shooter!" Adam says. "That's what years of training will do to you young one!" I tell him. Everyone laughs.

We head out and back to Seto's car. I sit and wonder what they have planned next. "What's next on the agenda?" I hear Jordan ask as Seto pulls out of the parking space. "Bacca need food Seto!" Jerome says. "Benja need food too!" Mitch says after Jerome. "Guyyyys we are going to eat!" Adam says in a weird tone. "Where at?" I ask quietly. "I don't know. Wherever Seto drives to." Adam answers. He has superb hearing! We go to a Mexican restraunt and eat quickly and pile back into Seto's car.

No one asks where we are going as they pick up conversation from the food place. "I swear you're a fish, mudkip." Ian says. "I'm a freaking amphibian!" Quentin shouts. I pull out my phone. (We had stopped at my apartment for some things.) I pull up my pokedex app and scroll down to mudkip. "Listen to the pokedex entry!" I say and everyone quiets down. " Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive fin on its head to take radar readings of its surroundings." I read triumphantly. Quentin sighs. "See fish?" Ian says. I giggle and put away my phone. "If I'm a fish, how can I breath on land?" Quentin ponders. "You are a fish human crossbreed." I explain. "Makes sense." Quentin answers.

I smile as we pull up to a park. These guys don't like sitting still. Once we park, everyone runs out, except me and Seto. I look dazed. I slowly get out and sit on a bench near the guys. They are running around on the open field. I smile at them and look at myself. I have the bestest of friends. They let me in with ease and didn't care how different I was. I see a girl I despise from college. I look down and pull my hood over my head. She still comes over to me. "Why are you here?" She spits. "Why does it matter to you, Samantha?" I say back. "Because this is my turf. Only people I say are allowed here. Now why are you here?" Samantha says, venom dripping off every word. "I'm here with my boyfriend and my friends. Oh wait. You wouldn't know what those are seeing as you have none." I say back. This is the first time I've really stood up to her. She slaps me and I stand up. I will NOT take this anymore. "You didn't have permission to touch me." I say and I push her into the dirt. "Why did you do that, wimp?" She mocks. "Because you are just a mean bitch that needs to be dealt with. I've had enough of your nasty mockery of me." I say. Samantha takes this time to get up. She faces me. She raises her hand to slap me and I grab her wrist. "Violence won't help you." I say and let go. Her hand drops. I notice her other hand to late. Another slap to the face and I fall to the ground. She kicks me in the gut and I take it. I moan and get up. Samantha is sitting in the spot I was a minute ago. "Guess you want to play dirty huh?" I question as I crack my knuckles. My mind is screaming that its not the right thing and I trip on my shoelaces and faceplant into the dirt. She laughs loudly and attracts TC's attention. Jordan runs over, the rest behind him. I pull my face out of the dirt and make sure that my necklace is okay. When Jordan comes over, I see that Samantha is a fan. "Jordan! She attacked me!" Samantha cries out, trying to act desparet. I glare at her. "Yeah right you bitch." I tell her. "Cass wouldn't attack people unless they did first." Jordan says. "Whatever!" Samantha says as she walks off. I grit my teeth and my hands ball into fists. I calm myself down and Jordan attempts to help me to the bench. I don't allow his help and go to the bench myself. I wipe the dirt out of my eyes and off my face. "You know her?" Jordan asks behind me. I see he signaled everyone to continue playing without him. "She's just some bitch from high school who happens to go to our college." I state. "Okay then. Need anything?" Jordan asks. I feel warm liquid slowly crawl down my cheek. I feel a few cuts on my face. "No. Go play I'll be fine." I tell him. "You sure?" He asks. I nod and he runs off to join everyone else.

This is one of those parks that has a bathroom. I walk in and see my condition. I look like shit. My face has multiple cuts from faceplanting in the dirt so I wash my face good, wincing as the cold water washes my cuts. I dry my face quickly and go back to the bench I was at. Samantha better watch her back because I'm going to kill her! I'm so angry that I don't notice a ball coming towards my face. I feel searing pain as a soccer ball hits my face. It falls to the ground and I cover my face in my hands. "I'm so sorry Miss." A small boy says as he grabs the ball and runs off. I pull my hood over my head once more and take my hands away from my face. Why is every bad thing possible happening to me?! I feel hands on my shoulders and I get up and turn around fast. I notice it was just Jordan. "Sorry. Didn't know it was you." I look away fast after saying that. "Cass? You okay?" Jordan's calm voice asks. "Yeah I face planted in dirt and got hit in the face with a soccer ball. I'm fine." I sit back down. "A soccer ball? Wow you've been through a tough day." Jordan comments. His hands are on my shoulders and I give a weak smile to nothing in general. "Yeah but it was fun. The parts which didnt involve pain." I say. He nods. "It's around 2 and the guys were thinking of heading home around 4. They really live the park. So I was thinking, if you feel up to it, that you would want to walk home in an hour or so. It's close to here." Jordan says. I smile. "Sounds good." I reply. "Get your energy out." I add, waving him away. He laughs and runs off to continue playing whatever it was they were playing.

I sit on the cold bench. I am holding onto the necklace that Jordan gave me. I open the locket and stare at the two pictures. I close it up after a moment. I sigh. I'm glad to be outside in the fresh air. I close my eyes. I feel a pair of hands, smaller than Jordan's, land on my knees. "Hello? I have a question?" A voice asks. I open my eyes and see a young girl, about 12, on her knees in front of me. "Yeah?" I ask. "Are you Cass? Like from the youtube channel StarGaming?" She asks as she stands. I nod. "I'm a big fan. I just love how you are a new member of team crafted and that you are practically the best Minecrafter out of all those guys!" The girl says. I hear a parent call a kids name. "That's cool. I'm so glad I got to meet an actual fan!" I reply. "Yeah. I have to go but please upload soon!" The girl waves as she leaves and I smile. She's one of the nice fans. Jordan comes over. "Get this. One of my fans came up to me!" I tell him. "That's great! You ready to go?" Jordan asks. I nod as I stand up. I wave to all the guys and we start our way home. "So Jordan. What were you guys even playing?" I ask. "I got pulled into playing freeze tag." Jordan admits. "That's for like 10 year olds!" I exclaim. Jordan laughs. "Yeah but sometimes their maturity levels can get below 10 years old." Jordan says. This time I'm the one laughing. I hold his hand as we walk back to the apartment. We reach there quickly, making small chat along the way. I stare at the elevator doors after we get in and it closes. "Uh shouldn't we be up already?" I ask. "Yeah. I don't feel it moving." I see Jordan nervous like me. "Maybe it's stuck." I reply. I hate this small area. "We forgot to push the button for our floor." Jordan says. He pushes it and the elevator violently jerks upwards. I take deep breaths as I try to control my claustrophobia. The elevator dings and I run into the hallway, followed by Jordan. I run to my apartment door and lean against it. "I hate elevators." I state as a stand up straight and unlock my door. "Cass I was wondering..." Jordan trails off. "What?" I turn around to face him. Jordan's face becomes red. "Nevermind." He turns away and unlocks his own apartment. "If you need anything I'm right here." I tell him. "Yeah. Okay. Want to come in and play some video games or watch a movie or something?" Jordan asks quickly. I lock my apartment back up and nod.

We go into his apartment and I sit on his couch. "Be right back." Jordan says and walks away. I wonder where he's going so I just stay here. He comes back with a pile of video games, movies, and popcorn. Jordan sets the movies and video games in my lap. "Choose one so we can get to it." Jordan smiles. "Uh how about this game." I point to Call of duty ghosts. "Okay but you always beat me!" Jordan complains. We go into his gaming room and I turn on the Xbox and put in the discs. We jump into a game, and who better to win than me? After a few rounds, we play some minecraft Xbox edition.

We play different video games for hours, until 8 pm. Jordan turns on the TV for a movie. It's on the news channel. "This man was murdered in his prison cell. We believe his name is Marshal Marian." The news reporter states. "Jordan that's my dad!" I say. Jordan looks at the TV and sees what I see. My dad's dead body. "What good luck. For you I mean. Now you know he won't ever hurt you again." Jordan states. I nod and a small grin comes on my face. I find myself sleepy when Jordan puts on the movie. I feel his arm around my shoulders and I scoot closer to him. My eyes droop. The movie ends soon and Jordan notices that I'm just about asleep. "Cass?" Jordan asks in a whisper. I force my eyes open. "Yeah?" I reply. "You look asleep." He comments. "Yeah I almost am. I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow though." I stand up to leave and he stands too. He pulls me into a hug. I pull away slightly and kiss him. We pull away after a moment. "See you tomorrow!" We say at the same time. I laugh and leave his apartment. I unlock my apartment and go in.

I flick on the light and lock my apartment again. Suddenly I'm wide awake when my head hits my pillow. I sigh and stand up next to my bed. I find myself going to my laptop. Guess I'll record. I record several minecraft videos then I edit and upload them. I decide to make a short Vlog. "Hey guys Cass aka StarGaming here. So lately there's been a lot going on. First off, I was in the hospital yesterday. That's a reason for not uploading right? Yeah so that happened and I also was taking care of a sick Jordan the day before! A lot has been going on. So I was thinking I would live stream tonite around 10:30 California time. Hopefully you guys will be there! So that's all for today! Also for that girl I meet just wanted to say that you made my day! Have a nice day!" I end te Vlog and upload it after editing. I check the time. 9:30 pm. I decide to send a message on twitter. "Hey guys new vids are up on youtube! Also I'll be live streaming here at 10:30 pm CA time." I text in. I also link the twitch link and decide to open twitch on my phone and read the messages the people send off of there whilst playing minecraft.

I mostly talk with people on twitter until 10:15 pm. I get the live stream started and have about 20 people join at first, the number climbing. "Hey guys. Link the live stream on twitter to your friends!" I say. I see a question that someone asked. How old are you? "I'm 21." I reply and see about 100 people are watching, still climbing. I send a message on twitter that I'm live streaming. "Hi so if I don't answer your questions don't feel bad okay?" I say. The number stops climbing so fast around 1000 but still climbs slowly. "Okay so what do you guys want me to play today?" I ask. There are several messages for survival games. "Okay so survival games it is!" I get on the server. "Hey guys hop in this server." I say and I tell them the ip. I go to survival games and join a game. "Okay it starts in 5,4,3,2,1 run! Yay I got a stone axe, leather chest plate, and some bread." I say and make my character run to the edge. "So if you see a chest I missed just tell me." I say.

The live stream went until 2:30 am. I sigh as I still don't feel tired. I climb in bed and find myself asleep immediately.

**So review or I won't update. I'll just keep writing lol. I will update so stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you all like the chapter I kept remaking!**

Chapter 9:

Cass's POV

I wake up in a strange place, in a chair. I find myself tied down, my ankles to the chair legs and my wrists to the backboard of the chair. Where the hell am I?! "Cassandra Marian. I've heard a lot about you." I hear a guys voice say. "Who the hell are you? Where the fuck am I?!" I decide to cuss out the guy holding me hostage. "Oh just a friend." He says. "Name?" I reply. "Rather not say." I start to recognize his voice. "John? What the fuck has gotten into you?!" I say. "Well my little honeybear-" I cut him off. "Don't call me that!" I say. "Fine. Ever since you broke up with me I was heart broken. I was 14 why Cass? That's all I want to know!" John shouts. I feel a tear slip down my cheek. "Because my dad raped me and I couldn't stand to be around boys except my brother and on my ipod from youtube." I yell. I hear silence and see a light come on. "I'm so sorry. I thought..." John trails off. I see an evil smile flash on his face before dissappearing. He comes over with a knife and I close my eyes, thinking I would feel piercing pain. I open them slightly and I don't move. "What are you doing?" I ask, my teeth chattering out of fear. "Cutting the ropes. What else?" John replies. He cuts the ropes on my wrists. "You have to stay in this room. My boss needs you to stay hostage but you'll be able to leave soon." John says. He cuts the rope on my ankles and I stand up. John holds up the knife. "Don't move. Unless you want to be cut." John moves slowly towards the door and runs out. He locks it and I'm trapped. I sigh and sit back in the chair. I grasp the necklace and I'm glad he didn't take it. I silently cry.

I realize that my phone is tucked in my pocket. I pull it out and call 911. "What's your emergency?" The operator asks. "I've been kidnapped. I don't know where I am but I had my phone." I explain. "I'm sorry. The line you were trying to reach is unavailable. Try again later." The voice says. I sigh and try to text Jordan. "Dude uh I kinda got kidnapped by my ex. lol uh so could you file a police case plz. Or just comfort me." I text him and it goes through. "I thought you had no exes. Whatever. I'll go file a police report at the station. Stay texting. They can track your phone signal." Jordan replies quickly. "Ok. I don't know why I'm here." I respond. "No duh. okay I'm gonna get on the road now. Ttys." Jordan texts. I reply with a bye and put away my phone. "Why am I here?!" I shout. I look around for an exit. I see an air vent. No. A window! Bingo! I run over to it and see how high we are. Not high enough to die. I decide not to risk it. I smash the chair and grab a chair leg with a sharp end. I always keep bobby pins in my pocket and I'm an expert lock picker. I pick the lock with ease and open the door. I look around the hallways and no one is guarding. I slowly walk down the hall. My heart is beating fast as I turn the corner. Again no one. I see an elevator and get in. I go to floor one. Oddly enough no one is there. I get outside and gasp. There are guards lined up. One grabs my arm and pushes me back inside. Guess I have to find another way out. I see the elevator coming down and I hide. "Capture complete. Just as planned. She doesn't expect a thing." John says. I peak around the corner. I see John and another guy I don't recognize at first.

I hear sirens and police. "WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED. COME OUT WITH YOUR HAND UP!" Shouts a cop. John and the other man rush outside. I stay put and must look miserable. I see the two get arrested along with the guards. I come out of hiding and fall to the floor. I lay there in a ball. I recognize that bitch. My dad. A few cops and Jordan run into the building. My breathing is fast and shallow. "That's her!" I hear Jordan's voice and open my eyes. I attempt to stand up, holding onto the counter. I succeed. "Ma'am what all happened?" One cop asks. I explain it all. "Apparently the body they found wasn't your dads and someone had bailed him out." Jordan tells me. I nearly faint. "I just wanna go home." I mumble. "How did you even get out of the locked room?" Another cop asks. "I always keep a few bobby pins in my pockets." I explain. Jordan nods and leads me to his car. I sit in the passenger seat. "That was a pain in the ass." I say with a sigh.

I sit and ponder over who would let my dad free on the way home. "Cass you okay?" I hear concern in Jordan's voice. "Yeah yeah I am." I quickly say. "You don't seem okay. My Cass would be talking away." Jordan says and I smile a little. "It's just why did they have to kidnap me? John my ex and my dad." I question. "The world will never know!" Jordan mocks the tootsie pop commercial. I roll my eyes. "Okay then. I guess this solves the case of who I love." I say. "What? I'm confused." Jordan states. "You, silly! I love you!" I tell him. I see a smile on his face. "I live you too Cass." He replies. We reach the apartment and I smile as he parks. We walk into the lobby and ride the elevator. It stops at our floor and we walk to our apartments. "Should I come in or...?" Jordan trails off. I grab his hand and drag his into my apartment.

"I'm a good mystery solver and I'll need help." I lead him to the couch. I sit. "So we know that my dad probaly wants revenge for getting him jailed. My ex wants revenge for me breaking up with him like 7 years ago. Why would they team up and kidnap me?" I think aloud. "People are stronger in numbers." Jordan concludes. "Correct. So we have that they both want revenge so they teamed up. Next step. My ex doesn't want to hurt me but my dad does. They seem like opposites. Why would John help my dad to hurt me?" I say. "John might not know what he's doing." Jordan takes my thoughts and puts them into words. "Exactly!" I praise. "Am I just doing all the work?" Jordan asks. "Yeah. I hate this topic. New topic!" I say.

"Okay. So what you want to talk about?" Jordan asks. "It's kinda childish. We could tell secrets." I look away shyly. "Sure." Jordan replies. I see him thinking of something to say. "My brother and I aren't related to the mom and dad of mine you know." I blurt. What am I saying to him? It's true but why am I saying it? "What? So you're both adopted?" Jordan asks. I nod. "I was 6 when they were our foster parents. They weren't going to adopt my brother and I said if they didn't adopt him that they couldn't have me. I was smart." I smile. "Well that's good. Smart girls grow up to be smart young women." Jordan says. "Yeah I guess." I reply. "Ok my turn huh? Well uh I knew this girl before you. She was my girlfriend and I used you to make her jealous at first-" I cut him off. "The hell Jordan? Why would you tell me that?" Tears form in my eyes. Jordan attempts to grab my hand but I slap his hand away. I can't believe this! "Cass listen. I said at first. But I really do love you!" Jordan stands as I do. Tears pour out of my face and I run to my bedroom and lock the door. I curl up on my bed and cry. I hear Jordan gently knock. "Cass. I swear I don't mean to hurt you. I thought you should know. So that this didn't happen. I really love you. I said at first I used you a little but I had feelings for you I didn't know of." Jordan explains through the door. My tears stop flowing as I realize what he's saying. "I loved you ever since my eyes landed on you. I didn't know then but I love you. I couldn't stand to lose you." Jordan says quietly. I hear him slowly walk away from the door. I stand up, tears running down my cheeks again. I swing open the door to see him almost leaving. "Wait!" I shout. He turns around. "If you're going to break up with me save it!" He shouts back. "No Jordan! It's okay. I just got emotional." I smile through tears. Jordan shuts my door and comes over to me. He doesn't try touching me. "Jordan. I loved you since the day I saw you in person." I say. "I'm just stupid to think such odd things." I add. I see he's on the verge of tears. I pull him into a hug and he doesn't pull away. I feel him relax in my arms. "I love you. Don't let anything change that." Jordan whispers. "I love you too. You do the same." I whisper back. I pull away and wipe my eyes. I see his face and kiss him. As always, Jordan is surprised but relaxes into it. We pull away when we need air and I drag him over to the couch. I can't be mad at him when he just wanted to tell me something.

We stay together on the couch for awhile, until a phone dinging brings us to reality. It's my phone apparently. A text of course. From Samantha?! She wrote about how she would get to be Jordan's girlfriend and how great they would be together. I text back. "Yeah sure whatever. Just know this, Jordan is my boyfriend and he wouldn't let some pissy girl ruin us." I smile at my work. "Sure you just wait until he has his arms around me!" Is her final text. I glare at my phone and toss it across the room. Luckily my floor is carpet and so it doesn't break. I leave it there as my hands ball up into fists. I feel Jordan rubbing my arms as I tense. "Cass calm down." I hear him gently say. I relax slowly. "That's it. Now what got you so angry?" Jordan asks. "That bitch from the park texted..." I trail off and don't tell him what it said. "Okay. I have to run to the store...while I'm gone it would help me feel better if you were at Tiana's." it's his turn to trail off. "I can kind of take care of myself. Plus they were arrested I'll be fine!" I tell him. "Ok. I'll see you when I get back!" Jordan leaves.

I sigh and walk to my office area. I have my laptop turning on to play some minecraft or another video game. I check youtube first and see comments on my last Vlog. "What happened to your face?" One asked. I sigh again and close my Internet browser. I open my minecraft and recording software and record a few videos. Then I edit and have them upload. My stomach growls. I get up. What to eat? I decide to just eat cereal.

I set my full cereal bowl with a spoon on my small table. My life is so horrible. Except for Jordan and the guys...As I sit in my chair I realize I left my phone in the other room on the floor. I shrug and eat my cereal.

Of course I finish fast and go to get my phone. I pick it up and see that someone texted into the group. "Hey guys and girl. When should we all get together again? I had fun the other day." Apparently Quentin. The one person I wouldn't think to text in a message before everyone else. I realize that was an hour ago and everyone but me had replied. "Soon is okay for me!" Adam had replied. "Yeah same here. Also, Cass I stole your friend. She's my girlfriend now I think." Ty had sent. I smile at that. "I could go for that!" I see the next person who replied was Seto. "Yeah same here. I'm at the store so I don't know about Cass." Jordan. My smile grows wider. "Yep okay Jerome and I are in for whatever you guys want to do!" Mitch texted. "Me too!" Ian says shortly. "Same 'ere. But what would we even do?" I see the last text, Jason, was 25 minutes ago. I reply to Quentin. "Sorry it took me so long to reply :P. I was recording and uploading vids. Uh yeah sure I'm in. Ty how dare you?! lol jk Ty. I'm happy for you guys!" "So as Jason said, WHAT shall we do if we get together?" Adam texts in a moment later. "Jordan! Where are you? You've been gone to long!" I text in for no reason. I see Jordan text in. "As I said before, store." "Ugh! What about we all get together later and play some minecraft? We could record and have a Team Crafted minecraft Cops and Robbers special!" I text in. Suddenly everyone agrees at once. "Ok so what time?" Jordan asks. "Um how about 8pm?" Jason asks. "Good with me!" Adam says. I text in agreement, as does everyone else.

A few of us say our farewells. All that's left is Adam, Ty and me. "Hey Cass. Want to record some mc with Ty and I? I haven't uploaded much lately." Adam texts. "Sure. What were you guys gonna play on mc?" I question. "SKYPE!" Ty texts. I run to my office as I hear a Skype group call ringing. I slip on my headphones.

As soon as I answer the video chat I hear Ty screaming at Adam. "People don't need to do hash tag Ty's foot!" I laugh. "So what's on the recording schedule? I'll upload these later 'cause I uploaded like 10 vids today." I explain. "We were gonna play a parkour map. This of course will be several episodes long. I sent you the ip for the server in the stupid typing chat!" Ty says. I open mc and type in the ip. I join the server to find myself in a small room. I run out to find a SkythekidRS and deadlox. "Who's gonna do the intro?" I ask. "Uh..." Adam moves his characters head in weird directions. "Um..." Ty does the same. I laugh and punch them both. "I will then." I say. They both cheer. "3,2,1 Hey guys Cass or StarGaming here and I'm with, um guys?" I see them both twirling around silently. We all burst out laughing. "So I'm here with Skydoesminecraft and da deadlox. Today we are playing some parkour map. It'll be in the description. Also, it's made by..." I trail off, knowing Ty and Adam would scream out his name. "BODIL40! BODIL40!" They chant, sneaking towards me. "Les go!" I start jumping in an attempt to get away. I look down, just in time to be hit off by Ty. "Hahah Cass fell!" Ty says. Adam laughs. I hear him slam his fist on his desk. "Adam you okay there?" I question, finding myself at ladder parkour. "Yeah. Just starting with some rage!" He answers. I see Ty behind me. I hurry and finish the ladder parkour and make it to a platform with a sandy floor. "Guys this floor is very sandy!" I complain. "Good for it." Adam answers. "Whatever you do don't-" Ty is cut off by him falling after standing on the sand as I stand on a chest and open it. "Oh wow Cass. What was in the chest?" Adam asks as Ty rages in the background. "Just a paper. It says Troll." I answer. "You know now you have to die to even get to the next part." Ty says as he sees me sneaking on top of the chest. "No! Throw me a rope!" I say. "Ok let me go get one!" Adam says, running ahead. I laugh and tp to Ty. "Thanks for da rope." I punch him off. "What?! Why you do dis?" Ty rages at me. I run to where Adam went to see him admiring a Golden Block, otherwise known as budder block. I look in the chest next to him and see 64 spawn eggs for Budder Creepers and 64 spawn eggs for pigs. Bodil the genius. "Hey Adam!" I say. He looks behind him and I spawn a creeper and jump to the next place. "THIS IS HORSE CRAP!" Adam screams. I see Ty behind me. "Ty I got one for you too!" I say. "Okay what?" Ty asks, sneaking in front of me. I spawn a pig and it has his face. "AHHHH RETURN OF THE TY PIG!" Ty runs off the parkour. I laugh and get ahead. I see the finish. I reach it and get tped and gamemoded to creative. A sign is telling me to blow up my friends. Nice troll. I go and blow them both up. "So guys go chek out the map in the description below and also BODIL40! Have a nice day and I'll see you all later!" I say as we end the vid pack.

We stay on the call after finishing the map. "That was fun." I smile. "Yeah. If you didn't blow up the map I would have come in second!" Ty says. I hear a knock on my front door. "Yeah gimme a sec." I get up and walk to my door. I look through the spying thingy to spy on whoever is out there and see Jordan. I open the door and let him in. "I'm on Skype with Adam and Ty. We just finished recording a parkour map. I'll be done in a minute if you want to come or not your choice." I explain. "Yeah okay sounds cool." Jordan sounds distracted. I grab his hand and have him follow me. I unplug my headset and we wave. Jordan stands behind the chair as I sit. "Hey Jordan!" Ty says. "This girl blew us up!" Adam complains. "If you're not careful she will do that." Jordan smiles. His eyes look distant. I grin, though on the inside I'm wondering why Jordan is acting this way. "Uh Jordan? You look a little out of it. What's up?" Adam notices it too. "Yeah I noticed it too!" I say and turn to face him. "Uh it's nothing." Jordan looks toward the wall. "Fine then." I turn back to Adam and Ty. "Get it out of him later." Ty says softly. I nod. "So you guys ever played cops and robbers with more than five peeps?" I ask. "No it's gonna be hard!" Adam says. Ty nods and I laugh. "Wow. One cop 9 prisoners. That sounds really wrong." Jordan says behind me. I laugh even more. "Yeah. What if the cop was actually the robber and the robbers were actually the cops?" Adam asks. "What?! How could you think such a thing?!" Ty screams. "That would certainly be a twist." I respond. "I have to go. See you guys!" Adam hangs up. "I have to go also. See you at 8!" Ty and I hang up after saying our goodbyes.

After we hang up, I find Jordan leading me somewhere by my hand. I don't ask as we get into the elevator. We climb into his car and he starts driving. "So where are we going?" I ask. "It's a surprise." Jordan says with a smile, his eyes no longer distant but now filled with nervous excitement. I smile. "Okay. I love you Jordan." I reply. "I love you more!" I don't argue with that. "So do you happen to like pokemon? Like the video games and tv show and stuff like that?" Jordan asks. "Yeah I absolutely adore pokemon. I have every game ever made and every system I have to use for them." I say with a smile. "Cool same here! The tv show isn't that bad either." Jordan makes a good point. "I'm up to speed on the episodes." I say. I see him grin. I look on the road and see us going to the top of a small hill. We make it to a parking area and he parks. Jordan grabs a blanket and spreads it on the grass. Then he leads me to it and we sit together. The sun here sets really early, it being only 5:45 pm everyday when it sets. The spot we are at is overlooking I valley full of pretty flowers. "This is nice. The green brings out your eyes." I tell him. Jordan's arm wraps around my shoulders and I smile. "Yeah the beauty of this area reminds me of you." Jordan says shyly. I blush and scoot closer to him so the sides of our outstretched legs touch. It's about 5:30 and the sun is setting. It creates a pretty twilight and I kiss Jordan. We don't pull apart for at least a minute. When we do we stare at the sun setting. It sets quickly and I smile. Jordan's arm isn't around me as I realize he's staring at the clouds. I lay down next to him, our sides touching. I glance at him to see he's staring at me with that goofy smile of his. I grin back. "We should get back." Jordan says. "Ok. This was amazing. Thanks Jordan. I had fun here. I love you." I say. "I love you too." Jordan says. I get up and stretch. I see Jordan sitting up on the ground. His eyes look nervous but determined. "Cass wait a minute." Jordan says with a hint of his nervousness showing. "Yeah?" I ask confused. "Turn around. When I say you can look again!" I do as he says as my nerves bundle up. "Ok now." I turn around to see Jordan on one knee, holding open a little velvet box with a ring inside. It's a small silver band with one small light blue diamond. I gasp and cover my mouth. "Cassandra Star Marian, my dear Cass. Will you marry me?" Jordan asks. My head overflows with happiness. "Uh...I'm nervous Jordan. But...ah what the hell? Yes Jordan! Yes!" I sit back down next to him and he slips the ring onto my right hand's ring finger. It fits perfectly. I hug him, overwhelmed, apparently, with joy. I pull back, just to get pulled into the most joyous kiss I've ever experienced. When we pull away for air, I look dazed. "Lets get back."

Jordan takes the blanket and my hand and leads me back to the car. He opens my door for me, I can't stop smiling. Jordan throws the blanket in the back and gets into the front seat. "That's a relief off my shoulders. I didn't know if you would say yes." Jordan says. "I knew I would be saying yes sometime soon." I reply. Jordan seems to be the same as me, overwhelmed with joy and can't stop smiling. We get to the building soon and he comes over and opens my door. I unbuckle and find arms under me. Jordan picks me up bridal style and carries me into the lobby. I giggle until we reach the elevator and we bump into someone on their way out. "Sorry." I hear him mutter. "Adam?" I ask. He looks up. It is indeed Adam. "Cass! Jordan! I was just up and looking for you!" Adam replies. Jordan sets me down and we all climb into the elevator. "Why?" I ask. "I don't know. Just wanted to see what was wrong with Jordan." I hear concern in Adam's voice. "Clearly you didn't look at him." I say. Adam looks at Jordan and notices that the spacy look in his eyes is gone. I glance at my hand and Adam doesn't notice. The elevator dings and I lead the two into my apartment. We sit on the couch, me in between the two guys. "How'd you fix him?" Adam asks, clueless. "I was going to tell everyone at once what just happened but..." I hold up my right hand to show him. His jaw drops and I laugh. "When was this?" Adam asks, one eyebrow raised. Jordan explains every detail. It makes me overwhelmed with more happiness. "Everyone is going to flip out!" Adam squeals like a girl. I nod with a smile. "Just wondering Cass. When's your birthday?" Jordan asks. "Uh I think it's Janruary 10. Don't get me anything though." I say shyly. "Sure. The gift of nothing it is!" Adam says. I smile. "I'll Skype you guys for the cops and robbers! I should get home." Adam leaves in a flash.

I look at the ring and my smile grows wider. I feel Jordan wrap his arm around my shoulders. "So we have what? Two hours top?" I ask. "Yeah. What do you want to do?" Jordan asks. "This." I kiss him, my arms smoothly wrapping around his torso. I feel him pull away but stay close. He repositions me in his lap and we kiss again. His soft lips against mine are dreamy. My arms are around his torso and his are around my waist. We pull away and stay in this position. "I love you Cass." I hear Jordan whisper. "I love you Jordan." I reply in a whisper. I get shy and look away, blushing. "Why the blushing?" Jordan asks. "It's just that I never thought I would marry my favorite youtuber." I hear myself say. Jordan laughs. "Yeah well you are!" He counters. I poke his nose and laugh as he glares at my childish side. I check my phone. "Jordan I'm afraid you have to leave. Only because it's 7:50 and we have to record in ten minutes." I say as I get off of him. We both stand up. "So I'll see you in ten minutes." Jordan says. He leaves and I start up skype and minecraft. I see everyone but Jordan online. I slip on my headset and join the call they are in. "Hey dudes!" I say. "Hey Cass." Everyone says. I giggle. "Jordan will be on in a minute." I inform. The next second Jordan joins. It's a ten way video chat. We are going to play cops and robbers 3.0. "So who's going to be warden first?" I ask. "We were thinking either Jason or Ian." Adam explained. "Also I modified it so that 9 robbers have to reach the boat instead of four." Ty says. Jordan and I nod. I push the hair out of my eyes with my right hand. A mistake. "What was that sparkle?" Jerome asks. "I was gonna tell you guys in the vid but Jordan and I...are getting married." I tell them. I see Jason's jaw drop and the others don't look so surprised. "Congrats!" Many said. Jason didn't say anything. "Jason you okay?" I ask, concerned for my friend. He snaps out of it. "Yeah yeah I'm fine. How about Ian be warden first?" Jason asks. Everyone nods. We all join the server. "Alright so who the fuck is going to do the intro?" I ask. They all look at me. "What?!" I question. "Could you?" Seto asks for everyone. I nod and we all start recording.

"3,2,1" I count down and everyone starts recording. "Hey guys Cass or StarGaming here with some minecraft. Today, as requested, some cops and robbers. This is kinda different though as there is everyone from team crafted here! We have Ssundee, Skydoesminecraft, deadlox, TrueMU, BajanCanadian, AsfJerome, HuskyMudkips, SetoSorcerer and my fiancé CaptainSparkles." I start off. "I'm gonna be da warden!" Ian jumps on the pressure pad and I'm teleported to a cell with Jordan and Jason. "Jordan! Jason!" I say. "I got the Bacca and deadlox!" Mitch says. "Hmm and I got the fish and sorcerer." Adam says. "I'm not a fish!" Quentin shouts. "Uh really? Here's what the pokedex entry starts with, mudkip the mud fish pokemon." I say. "Wow fine I admit I'm a fish!" He surrenders. "I like these arrangements!" Ian says as he looks in the cells. I go up to the bars, just as Jason and Jordan do. "Who should I let out first?" Ian thinks aloud. "Warden!" Ty calls over his attention. "Yes weakling?" Ian asks. Ty punches Ian and he murders Ty. "Warden! Warden! I'm hungry and don't like my cell!" Adam calls. Ian kills Adam. "What the hell?" I say as Jordan laughs. "Who wants to join them?" Ian asks. "Uh no." Seto says and immediately gets killed. "Ok I want the two from here. Star and Sparkley." Ian says. I sneak out the door as he opens it and stand in front of him. "We are good prisoners!" Jordan says. I play along. "Their lying!" Quentin shouts. "Oh god...oh god!" Adam gets loud and we see he was slain by Ty. "Lets leave those weirdos and you two follow me to the showers. You smell." Ian leads us to the showers. "Uh I don't feel comfy showering in front of you warden. I'm a girl after all. You perv warden!" I accuse. "No!" Ian counters. Jordan and I jump in a stream of water and back out. "Ok now you Cass! Be chef while Sparkley you go get the people from the dead place and bring them to the mess hall." Ian says. I go into the kitchen and grab lots of food. Soon everyone is in the mess hall. I throw them food. "Yum yum!" Adam says. "I don't consent to searches!" Ty screams while running around the room. "Playtime!" Ian leads us to the outside. "Ok Cass follow me for a sec." Ian leads me in front of the kitchen. "Take the baton and make sure no one escapes the roof." Ian shoos me back to the outside and I don't let anyone escape. "Die!" I call. I end up killing almost everyone except myself and Jordan. "OMG I killed everyone." I squeal girlishly as Jordan and I start escaping. "I hate this dead cell!" Jordan says. "You're not even in here Jordan." Jason says. "Uh yeah I am." Jordan says. "No I don't see any captains." Jerome says. We reach the boat and both succeed in escaping. "We win!" We yell at the same time. Everyone laughs.

The robbers win and we all edit and upload the cops and robbers. Everyone hangs up on skype and I wait next to the door for Jordan to come over. Then I remember I'm supposed to go over there. I grab my phone and keys and lock up my apartment. I knock on Jordan's door and he answers quickly. I smile at him and he lets me in. Jordan grabs my hand and leads me to his bedroom. He sits on the bed and I sit next to him. Jordan sets me in his lap again like earlier and I kiss him. Soon we are making out. We pull away after a minute or two. I fall asleep in his arms, happy and content.

**Im thinking next chapter should be out by next week. Feedback appreciated. Have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here's another chapter. Don't judge me k? Ok so I stayed up til 3 in the morning and only slept til 7:30. So read and be happy. **

Chapter 10:

I wake up in Jordan's bed and am filled with excitement. Then suddenly I rush out of bed and towards the bathroom. I throw up in the toilet. When I finally stop I feel Jordan's hand on my back, rubbing in circles. "Mph." I grunt. Jordan sighs as he sits next to me on the floor. "Do you think you'll be feeling better for tonite?" He asks quietly. "Just...morning sickness. From pregnancy. I'll be fine for the party. It's been about a week and I moved into Jordan's apartment, after getting mine a new costumer, and we are doing a celebration party for the marriage. I'm about 2-2&1/2 months pregnant. "Could you get me some water?" I ask quietly. Jordan nods and runs off. Luckily the only people who are coming are TC and a couple of Jordan's old friends as he said. Of course I invited Tiana and she's going.

Jordan comes back with the water I asked for. I'm deep in thought and don't notice him come in. He has to shake me to get me out of my trance. "Wuh? Oh yeah thanks." I smile and drink it fast. I feel better and Jordan leads me to the couch. Being the lazy asses we are, we immediately go back to sleep.

I wake up to giggling. "Biggums did you Instagram dis joint?" I hear Mitch ask. "Yeah. When the wake up they'll be pissed." Next voice is Jerome's. I attempt to get up and feel Jordan's grip around me become stronger, though he's still asleep. I succeed in waking him by kissing him. "What?!" Jordan whines after I pull away. "In your case, baby, we should set up this party for in two hours." I explain. Jordan shoots off the couch. I had forgotten about Mitch and Jerome until now. "How the hell did you guys get in?!" I scream at them as I see Jordan running by. "It was open." Mitch explains. "Ok so what do you just walk into open apartments?" I ask, containing the giggles. They break free and I'm in a laughing fit on the floor. Jordan is running around with no purpose. When I finish giggling, I find Mitch and Jerome staring at me as well as Jordan. "What?" I ask, slowly getting up. "Nothing. Just..." Jordan trail off as he comes over to me. He puts his arms around my waist and I forget the the Bacca and Benja are here as he kisses me. My hands cup his cheeks and I grin into the kiss. "EWWWWW GUYSS!" Mitch and Jerome scream. We pull away with a laugh. "You're beautiful Cass." Jordan whispers in my ear, making me smile.

"Jordan food!" I say. I must sound like a two year old. "Then go get some!" Jordan whines playfully back as he sets up some foldable tables and chairs for the party. "Ugh fine!" I reply and walk into the kitchen. I walk quietly as I know that Bacca and Benja are in here. I walk in to see them kiss. When they pull away, they both blush. "OMG YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO CUTE!" I screamed. "WHY THE HELL YOU SPYING ON US?!" Jerome screams back. "I came to get food and yeah." I reply as I walk to the fridge. "The Merome ship has sailed!" I mutter, hopping they didn't hear me. When I turn around I see they did. Both are as red as tomatoes. I laugh. "Guys don't feel bad. You're a cute pair." I tell them. I see under the table that they have their hands together, fingers intererwined.

I hurry and grab some cereal and take it to the living room to give Merome some "privacy". Don't know how private it'll be though. I see Jordan setting up more chairs and I laugh as he stubbornly throws it on the ground when it won't unfold. "Uh I don't think that will work." I set my cereal down and pick up the chair. Within seconds it is unfolded. Jordan looks at me in anazement. I go back to sitting on the couch eating my Lucky Charms. When I'm all done I wash my bowl and go back to where Jordan was. "Hey anything I could do?" I ask sweetly. "Uh yeah." Jordan tries to think. "How about just cleaning? This place looks kind of messy. I don't know though." I ask. Jordan nods and is moving the chairs and tables around. "Also before I go we have a hash tag dude. Hopefully trending. #Merome!" I seem to fangirl a little. "Really? Wow those two." Jordan replies with a grin. "Yeah I walked in and they kissed! They have their fingers interwined. It's sooooo cute!" I explain. My inner fangirl is just dieing of cuteness. "You sound funny. Anyways is it okay that some of the guys are bringing their girlfriends?" Jordan asks. "Yeah. I think I know who Mitch and Jerome will bring." I reply. "MEROME!" We say in unison. I break into giggles as I start cleaning up. I know I'll just have to clean again tomorrow once everyone leaves but least it can be clean to start with. Everyone from TC and I can't wait.

*Time skip 1 hour*

(Still) Cass's POV

I check the clock to see the party starts in an hour. Bacca and Benja already left to get dressed. I pull out a dress. I cringe. I don't wanna wear it because it shows the scars I have on my back. My dad cut my back with a knife while drunk once. The dress I didn't want to wear was light blue with an opening in the back. I really liked it when I got it but now I'm having second thoughts. I sigh and slip it on. I brush through my wavy hair. I move to the bathroom and out on the smallest amount of makeup I can. I check the time again and leave the room so Jordan can get dressed. It's now 7:45 pm and it starts at 8 pm. I sit and wait by the door, on the couch, for people to arrive. Jordan comes out a moment later in a cute tux. When he sees me he stops in his tracks. I panic that he saw a scar. "You look absolutely gorgeous." Jordan walks toward me. I almost sigh in relief. He sits next to me on the couch as we wait for people to come.

There's a knock. Of course she would be 10 minutes early. It's Tiana. I let her in fast and we sit on the couch. "What's up Tiana? You excited to party?" I question. "Nothing much and hell yes!" She puts one hand in the air. I giggle at her. I see Jordan gets up and goes off somewhere. "The Merome ship has sailed! Has the uh Tyana ship sailed?" I asked. "Weirdest ship ever! No not yet. Almost. I think. STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" Tiana yells the last part. I find it's 8 and I hear about 5 knocks on the door. I get up and answer. I see Ty, Adam, and Ian. Adam is the only one with a girl. "Hey guys come in!" I let them in. Tiana immediately gets up and hugs Ty. So much for the ship not sailing :P. "Ok so Cass this is my girlfriend Rebecca. Rebecca this is my friend Cass." Adam introduces. I shake her hand and she smiles at me. I don't hear the next knock but Jordan does and answers. I recognize the girl. What the hell was Jordan's ex doing here?! Jordan comes over to me, the girl following. "Cass I would like you to meet my ex girlfriend and my great friend Brooke. Brooke meet my girlfriend Cass." Jordan introduces. "Nice to meet you!" I say cheerily, putting me hand out for her the shake. She just glares daggers at me as Jordan walks off. "I bet your just some whore!" She says and walks off. Luckily no one heard and I don't intend to tell anyone except for maybe Tiana. I hear a knock and open the door. Everyone had taken seats and were chatting. At the door is Merome (lol), Quentin and Annie (Vengelfe), Seto, and Jason. I let them in. "I believe you're Annie?" I ask Annoe directly. "Yeah and I'm guessing you are Cass or StarGaming." Annie replies with a smile. I shake her hand and we all join the party. I sit next to Jordan and attempt to join the conversation. "Pancakes are better!" Adam states. "No waffles!" Jerome says. "How about we get this party started?" Jordan asks. Everyone agrees and I notice Mitch and Jerome aren't holding hands. Guess they didn't want everyone to know yet and I respect that.

Jordan turns on some music and sets the beer on the table. He and I aren't going to drink. "Everyone! I have an announcement before y'all et drunk and don't remember anything." Jordan motions or me to come over to him. "We are getting married!" I yell before he can. Everyone's jaws drop but return to normal soon enough when they start cheering. "Thanks for the encouragement guys. Lets have a fun night!" Jordan says and we walk back to our seats. The party disperses into people talking and drinking. I see Tiana go off to talk with Ty and Mitch and Jerome stand. "W-we have an announcement too!" Mitch stutters. "You can do it guys!" I mutter under my breath. "We're dating." Jerome says as he hold Mitch's hand. I clap and everyone does with me. I go up to them. "Good job you guys. I'm proud that you actually told everyone!" I pat both their back. "Thanks Cass! Means a lot!" Mitch says. "The feels! Nooooo!" Jerome says as everyone returns to partying. I see Jordan and others have just wondered off to different areas. I sigh as I'm once again the loner. I sit on the couch and find someone sitting next to me soon after. "Annie? Hey." I said quietly. "Hi. Just wanted to say congrats. Also, have you seen Quentin. He ran off somewhere." Annie says. "No Jordan did too." I mumble. She still seems to have heard me. "Oh. Uh if you ever want to record here's my Skype name." She hands me a slip of paper. "Ok sounds good!" I say with a smile. Most people are still in the living room with us but a few have disappeared all together. "I'm kind of worried about where they went off to." I state. "Yeah lets go look for them k?" Annie asks. I nod and we get up to search for them. First we search the bathrooms. No one. We decide to split up and search. I only open the doors slowly so that if someone is in there they won't see me. I open my bed room door and see someone being kissed by Brooke the blonde. I look closer and realize who it is. I shut the door quietly and run through the party and out the door. Luckily I have my phone and keys already in the little purse I was carrying around. I walk to Tiana's apartment and unlock it with my spare key. Then I relock it and tears stream down my face. I call Tiana. One ring. Two ring. She picks up. "Hey Cass!" Tiana says cheerily. "Hi." I say, my voice small. "Ok what happened and where are you?" Her tone goes from cheery to serious and she will most likely want to kill Brooke and Jordan. "Just come to you apartment. I let myself in. Please." I tell her. "Ok. See you in a sec." She hangs up and tears stream down my face.

"Cass?" Tiana opens the door to see me crying my eyes out on the floor. She comes over and hugs me on the floor. "J-J-Jordan k-kissed Broo-ke." I stuttered. I explain to her what happened. Tiana immediately gets up. "I'm gonna go kill Brooke brb." Tiana says seriously. "No you can't. Just help me get back to the party. I'll act like nothing happened until everyone leaves tomorrow. Then I'll talk to Jordan." I tell her. She looks at me funny. "Fine but first lets clean you up." Tiana helps me fix my makeup and helps me back to the party. The worst part of Jordan and her making out was that he kissed back.

I sit back on the couch where Annie and I first teamed up to look for Quentin and Jordan. Tiana sits next to me. "Tiana go to Ty. I know that's where you were when I called so just go and leave me be. I'll be fine." I tell Tiana. I'm feeling better by the minute. Tiana nods and tells me to text if I need anything, before walking off. I get up and walk to the guest room, to get it ready for whoever ends up staying overnight. I hear crying and open the door slowly. Mitch is on the bed, crying his eyes out. "Hey Mitch. What wrong?" I try not to cry myself. I sit next to him after closing the door. "J-Jerome." He starts mumbling and stuttering. "Sh it's okay Mitch. What happened exactly?" I ask him. "I was going t-to the bathroom and when I get there...J-Jerome is making out with Adam's girlfriend! I don't want to tell Adam though." Mitch stutters as he tells me what happened. I wrap him in a hug and feel my shoulder drenched in tears. I almost cry too. We pull away and I tear or two slip down my cheek. "What's wrong with you?" Mitch asks, his tears all gone. "Jordan making out with Brooke in our bedroom. I know how you feel." I give him a weak smile. "Oh Cass! She just a whore and probaly will go fuck some guy off the street. Don't worry about it. But it does suck that your fiancé would do that." Mitch gives me a weak smile back. "The best we can do now is just forget until tomorrow. Then talk to Jordan and Jerome." I tell him. Mitch nods. I smile a bit and walk him back to the party. The worst part there being that Jordan and Jerome were no where to be seen. Mitch and I hang out with each other to make sure the other didnt break down.

We just started talking about the different minigames in minecraft when Jerome came over. I gave Mitch a look that said "Don't move. Act normal." and I hope he got it. "Sorry I was in the bathroom for a big poo!" Jerome slurs his words. He's drunk and lieing. "It's okay." I see Mitch turn away. "I'm gonna go talk to Adam Biggums!" Jerome slurs and stumbles off. "Mitch don't cry please." I tell him. Mitch nods and holds back his tears. I rub his arm to make him feel better. Everyone is drunk besides me, Mitch, and I don't know about Jordan. All the people who are drunk pass out around 10:30 pm including Jordan. So he was drunk. "I'm gonna start cleaning." I tell Mitch. "Why? I mean you cleaned all day." Mitch questions. I feel like I can tell him anything, just like Jordan. Holy shiiiiiit. Noooooo. Brain work right! God damn. "I'm not tired and I won't be able to even sleep with what happened to us both." I replied and silently began to pick up the empty beer cans and trash everywhere. I notice Mitch helping. "Mitch you need sleep. I can do dis by myself." I tell him. "It's the same as you. I won't be able to sleep." Mitch replies. "Ok. If you want to you can help I'm not stopping you!" I say. Soon enough we are done cleaning the whole house. It's only midnight when we get done. "Thanks for helping." I tell Mitch. "No problem. I'm wide awake and I'm afraid to sleep incase I relive it!" Mitch blurts. "Yeah same. Wanna play some Xbox?" I ask. "What like minecraft?" Mitch asks. I nod and he chuckles. "Okay that always calms me down." He says as he follows me into the gaming room. I start up the Xbox and give us each a controller.

Soon enough, about 1:36 am I was tired enough to go to sleep. "I'm gonna crash!" Mitch says sleepily. I nod. "I'll take you to the guest room. I'm not sleeping in my room cause Brooke is there with Jordan." I have a disgusted look on my face. "Yeah where will you sleep?" Mitch asks. I point to the couch we are sitting on and laugh. "Wow. Les go!" Mitch says. I lead him to the guest room and make sure no one is in there. Sure enough no one is. I leave him there and just instantly fall asleep on the gaming room couch.

I wake up at 6 am, can't sleep. I remember that Ty usually wakes up around this time and sigh. I walk to the kitchen and sit. I realize I'm still in my dress but I don't care. Mitch comes in the kitchen a moment later. "Can't sleep. You?" Mitch asks. I nod. "Sucks." He sits across from me at the table. "I feel unwanted. Like he got bored of me and my shitty life and went to someone more interesting." I tell him. Tears slip down my cheeks at a rapid pace. "Cass please stop crying." Mitch says and I attempt to stop. I end up just looking at the floor. "I don't think you're unwanted. Maybe he though she was you. He was drunk." Mitch points out. "Yeah maybe." I mumble. "I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid." Mitch walks out of the kitchen and I planned to do something stupid. I grabbed a knife from the counter and cut my left wrist. One cut two cut three cut. I stop and wash off the cuts and knife. Tears streaming down my face. I wrap my wrist in paper towels and sit at the table, hoping Mitch or anyone for that matter will notice. The tears don't stop and Mitch comes back. "Cass? Everything will be okay. I promise." Somehow that made me feel better. He notices the paper towels. Shit. Mitch comes over to me instead of sitting and sees blood soaking the paper. He unwraps my arm and sees the three cuts. "Cass!" He exclaims. "What?!" I snap. "Sorry." I tell him. "Lets get you bandaged up before anyone else wakes up." With that he leads me to the bathroom. Mitch gently patches me up. "Thanks." I mumble. "Just please don't do that. I couldn't stand to lose you." Mitch pulls me into a surprising hug. "I won't." I say in a small voice. We pull away and I look at my arm. "Why are you so nice to me?" I quenstion, taking Mitch by surprise. "I can't stand to see you cry. I think of you as family. Sometimes more but I wasn't supposed to say that. I know you're happy with Jordan and that makes me happy." Mitch explains. The tears well up in my eyes again, not from anything he said but from the cuts. "Ow." I mutter. "Why did you cut?" Mitch asks sincerely worried. "I-I don't know. It felt like the right thing at the time." I say. He looks at me. "You're very pretty. Jordan is lucky. If he messes this up I will murder him for hurting you." Mitch thinks aloud. "Thanks Mitch." I blush and look away. "Yeah lets get you into a long sleeve shirt k?" Mitch asks. "I can do that myself, thanks you perv." I joke and walk to my room to get clothes.

I don't look at Jordan or Brooke as I grab a long sleeve pokemon shirt and dark jeans, along with my pokemon hoodie. I go get dressed the bathroom where Mitch bandaged me. You can't see the bandage through my shirt which is good. I slip on my pokemon hoodie and meet Mitch in the kitchen, where he is currently giving Ty a juice box. "Why the hoodie?" Ty asks. "Why not?" I ask back. Mitch grins goofily. "I think Jordan said he planned for us all the go to the beach today after the party." Ty explains. "Really? He didn't tell me..." I trail off. Ty, Mitch, and I were the only ones up so far, thank god. "Crap I remembered he said not to tell you. He wanted to surprise you." Ty looks away awkwardly. "Ha okay I'll act surprised." I say with a slight smile, which vanishes once I remember last night's incident. "Why would I care anyways? He doesn't love me. He loves Brooke." I state. "What?!" Ty almost screams. "Wait did I just think aloud...?" Well shit. I explain all that I went through but I didn't tell Ty about Jerome and Rebecca's incident. Ty goes silent. "Sorry I was blunt." I tell him. Ty laughs it off, but I hear its a fake laugh. I see the anger in his and Mitch's eyes hearing my story. "I-I don't even know if he likes me! Let alone love me. If you saw you would know too." I go silent after this outburst. I feel someone gently rubbing my back. I look up and there's Mitch. "He was probaly just drunk." Ty tries to reassure me. "Maybe. I don't know though." I reply. Slowly but surely I hear Mitch tell Ty his story with Jerome. I saw more anger in Ty's eyes then ever. "I want to hurt them. Bad." Ty mutters. "Woah Ty calm down." I tell him. "I still haven't asked out Tiana. I want to but in scared." Ty says. "Do it Ty. She will say yes. I promise you that." I say.

Me and my big mouth. Tiana comes in a moment later. She walks over to Ty and sits next to him. I see him turn to her and smile with happiness for them both. I hear Tiana squeal after saying yes to be his girlfriend. Tiana then turns to me with a worried expression. "Can I talk to you for a sec Cas?" She asks. I nod and follow her out the room. "You better not have started cutting again." Tiana whispered. I show her my bandaged arm. "You couldn't have bandaged this. Who did?" She asks curiously. "Mitch." I reply bluntly. "He caught me bleeding through a paper towel." I add. Tiana follows me back to the kitchen, shocked that I cut.

We all chat until joined by Jerome. We all knew Mitch's story. We all went quiet. "Ugh guys I don't remember a thing from last night." Jerome moans. "Maybe I'll fill you in with a detail." I get up and slap him, then sit right back down. "What the hell was that for?!" Jerome shouts. Luckily no one else woke up. "Lets just say you broke Mitch's heart." I explain. He looks confused. Mitch quietly tells his story and bursts into tears. I comfort him and try to get him to stop crying. "Sorry Jerome that I'm being rude but I thought it was nice you guys got together yesterday. Then what do you do? Go and make out with some girl that's what!" I start shouting without realizing. Jerome goes silent and I know I hit a soft spot. Tears are pouring out of my eyes and I can't help but shout my story to the world up to where I found Mitch. I see Jerome on the verge of tears. "Can we just forget about it?" Mitch quietly asks. "Yes but first I have something to do." Jerome walks off and I hear him shouting at Rebecca. He comes back in a minute and Mitch runs into his arms. "Now everything good?" I realize I'm still shouting.

I give Mitch and Jerome a quick hug and run off. I don't know where I see I'm out of the building a moment later. I walk to the nearest park and sit on the bench, crying. I pull out my phone and text Jerome. "Dude sorry I was so rude and mean. I just hate seeing ppl heartbroken. Mitch rlly loves ya dude don't ruine it pls. I'll come back to the apartment in maybe ten minutes. I'm getting some air. Love you (AS A FRIEND), Cass." I read it over and hit send. Jerome replies instantly. "It's okay. I won't ruine it. I want to thank you for helping :) Gtg the guys r buggin me lol Love ya (AS A FRIEND) lol." I laugh at him copying me. I text back with an okay. I sigh and my tears have stopped flowing. "If it isn't Cassandra the slut!" I hear Samantha's voice. "I don't have time to deal with you, whore." I reply bluntly. "Can't call me one if you're the pregnant one." She taunts back. I know better than to get up so I text Jerome. "Dude plz come help. There's this girl from school who always picks on me and I am most likely gonna get beat up so at least tell someone else to help if you hate me but plz I beg u help. I'm scared and don't trust Jordan right now plz. I'm at the park near the building. PLZ JAYROME." Good thing I type fast. Next thing I know she's in my face. I slip my phone into my pocket as she slaps me. I punch her gut and attempt to run towards the apartment building. She grabs my wrist as I'm running, I get out of the hold, then I notice about three other girls who looked stronger. Samantha punched me in the face and I fall to the ground. I make sure to not let my ring fall off, I would die without it. I feel a shoe kick my face and wince. I don't cry, she shouldn't get that satisfaction. I put my arms around my stomach to protect my growing baby. She grabs my wrist with the cuts and I wince as she pulls me off the ground, only to push me back down. I groan and continue protecting only my stomach, not caring about anything else right now. Samantha tackles me and is on top of me. She continues punching me in the face, tears coming from my eyes. I feel someone pull her off and I moan. I hurt everyone except my stomach. Thank god for that. I leave my eyes open and I see that Jerome wasn't here. It was actually someone else. I think it's...I think it's my brother! Samantha and her gang of bitches leave and Chris helps me onto the bench. "C-Chris?" I ask. "It me." He nods. I hug him. "Thanks dude." I say, tears soaking his shoulder. "I texted Jerome but he didnt show up. Lemme tell him I'm fine." I say through sobs. "Ok." Chris replies. I text Jerome once more after seeing a few from him. "Jerome I'm okay. Thank god my brother showed up. Not sure if you called him or not but thanks for worrying about me :P I'll be home in a few minutes." I read his texts. "CASS WHICH PARK?! I'm coming I'll find you." Those were the only two. I get a text back. "I see you. I'll drive you back." He's so sweet. I find a Bacca behind me. "Thanks Chris. I-I have to get home. Please come over tomorrow Kay?" I ask him. My brother nods and walks towards my old house. I climb into Jerome's car.

"Sorry I pulled you into this shit. I should've just taken it. Not bothered you." I say as I look out the window. "No it's fine. I don't want you to be hurt. I would've come faster but Mitch didn't believe me and neither did Ty so they wouldn't let me go." I hear Jerome explaining. "Thanks for actually coming though. I feel wanted. I felt unwanted this morning though with all the last night shit with Jordan." I explain some shit. Jerome nods and parks the car. I get out and we get into the elevator. I have bruises blooming all over. My whole body aches and all I want is to be in Jordan's arms. I knew it wasn't possible since he loved Brooke but still. "Sooo what colors of nail polish do you have gurrrrrrl?" Jerome started acting like a girl and I laughed. "I think with your hair you should go with a bright pink!" I squeal. "OMG Yesssss!" Jerome says. I giggle and we reach our stop.

I see just about everyone from last night in the hallway. I see the one I love, but he doesn't love me back, with a look of concern. I look away and the floor becomes interesting. We all pile into Jordan's apartment. I'm moving out since he doesn't love me. I go into the bedroom, immediately grabbing boxes and putting my stuff into them. I hear someone come in and feel the tears pouring out of my eyes as I pack all my stuff. "Cass what are you doing?" I hear Jordan's beautiful voice. "You don't love me. So I should move. I can't waste space in your apartment." I say through sobs. "Cass I know why you're upset and I love you not Brooke. Ok so here's the deal. I wasn't going to drink right? Well seems someone slipped beer into every cup of coke I had when I wasn't looking and so I got drunk. Brooke said you needed my help and I followed her. I was tired so I closed my eyes to sleep. I heard footsteps leave and then some come in so I thought it was you. That's when I don't remember anything. I already kicked her out and said to never come back. We didn't do it last night also. I love you dearly and if you don't want to be here or with me I understand." Jordan finishes and walks out of the room. I suddenly feel like a jerk. I sit on the bed, crying that he would think I WANTED to leave. I unpack the boxes and text him. "I live you 3 I just was a jerk and didnt want to listen to reason or to you. Sorry. Can you ever forgive me for being an ass?" I sigh and wait for his response. He doesn't respond. I hear someone come in. "But your my ass!" Jordan says. I smile as I'm pulled into a hug. "Lets promise to never get upset over shit like this again!" I say. Jordan agrees and we kiss. It felt like there were fireworks going off in the room. We pulled back and I smiled wider than ever. We hold hands and walk out to the guys. After Jordan explained everyone looked shocked at how anyone would slip beer into his drink. "Probaly that bitch Brooke." Tiana said. "So what are the plans for today?" I ask Jordan. "What plans?" Jordan asks. I can tell he's trying to fool me. "Grab your swimsuits guys! We are going to the beach!" Jordan says. I cheer and kiss Jordan. "EWWWW GUYS! No making out in front of the kids!" Adam says, covering Mitch and Jerome's eyes. I laugh and kiss Jordan again just to gross Adam out. This time he runs out if the apartment screaming. So worth it.

We all pile into Jordan's car, me in shotgun and Jordan driving. I notice Tiana and Ty next to each other as well as Mitch and Jerome. (A/N idk anything about babies and when they grow feet and start kicking so fuck off :P love y'all) I feel a little kick in my stomach. "Guys guess who kicked me!" I exclaim. "Uh the girl from the park?" Jerome asks. "I MEANT THE BABY YOU IDIOT!" I yell at him. "Sorry lol." I apologized. "It's okay." Jerome says. I look back to see Jerome kiss Mitch. "OMG YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME! That was so fucking cute!" I say. "Cass you okay?" Tiana asks. "No...I'm better than okay." I reply, glancing at Jordan. "EW GUYS NO IN THE CAR!" Adam screams. I hear Quentin and Seto giggling like girls as Ty and Tiana kiss and at the same time so do Mitch and Jerome. "OMG GUYS GIVE ADAM A BREAK." I tell them. "I think the mood swings have hit." Tiana says. "I'm just messing with you guys." I explain. "Merome is da cutest thing ever." I hear Adam say. "Uh Adam you realize what you just said...right?" Jordan questions. "Yeah oops. Just saying they are cute together." I'm starting to think Adam is bi too. "Yeah they are." Ian's small voice pipes up. WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL THESE GUYS BI?! "Um yes okay I'm just gonna stare out the window and try to flush out any and all weird thought I have." I say. "YOU JUST CAN'T STAND MY SEXINESS!" Adam shouts. "If anyone's sexy here it's me!" Mitch says. "No me!" Seto says. "Guys we're all fucking irresistibly sexy so get over it!" I tell them. "Ian who do you think is the most sexy?" Adam asks. Wait does Ian like Adam 'amuse he's blushing?! "Uh I'd rather not say." Ian looks out a window. "Okay guys I have something to ask Adam and Ian..." I say. Everyone hushes down. "Don't kill me but if I didn't know better I would say you two are bi sexual. And I would also say that you to have crushes on each other." I say with an evil grin. "What?!" Ian and Adan say in denial. "Yep." I reply. "Ok maybe I am bi..." Adam admits. "KNEW IT!" I yell. "Yeah but you can't prove we like each other." Ian says while blushing. "Then why the fuck are you blushing?!" I ask Ian. "Ok fine I have a small fucking crush now stop pushing it!" I see Ian on the verge of tears. "Y-you do?" Adam stutters. "Sorry Ian. I had to make ya say it." I say. I turn around just in time to see Adam smash his lips into Ian's. When they pulled away I smiled. "I like you Ian." Adam admits. "I like you too Adam." Ian says. "Awwww!" Everyone says. Ian and Adam blush. I see their hands link together. My job here is done. (A/N IDC IF THEY AREN'T BI IRL BUT IT MAKES THIS STORY CUTE SO GET OFF MY FUCKING BACK! Sorry lol)

"We're here!" Jordan announces after parking. We made it to a beach with warm sand and I had forgotten about the cuts. Well shit. We all piled into the bathrooms and got changed. "Tiana! How am I going to swim with the cuts?" I ask her. "Uhh maybe just leave that bandages on they look waterproof." Tiana replies. I decide to go ask Mitch. "Miiiiiiiiitch!" I whine. "Whattttttttt?" He whines back. "Are these bandaids waterproof?" I ask. "Yeah I think so." Mitch replies simply. We all get back in one group and walk to the beach. I take off my flip flops and walk around bare footed. The sand is hot and everyone starts building sand castles. I wade in the water and let it just have the waves touch my feet. I feel someone sit next to me and turn my head. "Hey Cass." Jordan. "Sup? Why aren't you making a castle?" I ask. "Can't a guy spend time with his lovely fiancé?" Jordan asks. "Is the wedding still on?" I ask quietly. "Yeah but only if you want." We were just out of earshot from the guys. I nod. I wanted this right? Yes I did. But what if the baby gets hurt somehow? Like what if Jordan gets kidnapped along with him/her? I would die. My gawd so hard to fucking think. "CASS!" Jordan has to shout to get me out of my trance. "Sorry...thinking." I reply. "Wanna go for a walk along the shoreline?" Jordan asks. I nod and we stand up. I look at my left wrist and Jordan notices. "Cass what happened to your arm?" Jordan asks. I don't reply. I can't tell him. "Cass. Please tell me." He says in his sweet living voice. "Ok can we sit?" I ask. We sit in the warm sand and I take a deep breath. "I used to have a habit. To take away the pain of life. First I would cut myself then I would wash it and put on bandaids and when done i would watch your videos. This morning when I thought you didn't love me I cut three cuts into my wrist. Mitch saw the cuts after when I was bleeding into a paper towel. He bandaged me and made me promise not to do it again. I-I don't know why I just did." I say, my lip quivering. Jordan pulls me onto his lap, his arms around me. "I don't want this to end." Jordan says. "Me neighther. But we should get back so they don't worry their heads off." I reply. I get up, pulling him with me. We walk back to see three couples kissing. Those being Ty and Tiana, Adam and Ian, and Mitch and Jerome. They all looked so peaceful and in love. They all looked so cute. I kissed Jordan and made Quentin and Seto scowl. I stand on my toes and deepen the kiss. This was a moment I wanted to always keep. His hands cupped my cheeks and my arms around his neck. It felt so perfect and unreal.

That's when I heard it. "INSTAGRAMMING DIS JOINT!" Jerome shouted. He had taken dozens of photos of us kissing. I run at him and trip. Yep I trip over my own feet. "Jerome if you post those you're a dead man!" I tell at him. "Uh...MITCH RUN!" Jerome screams and starts running. I giggle as Jordan and I catch up to them. I kiss Jordan and poke his nose. I forgot about Merome again and see a flash. "I don't even care!" I say and start making out with Jordan. It started with passionate kissing when his tongue begged for entrance. I let it in and he explored my mouth I soon did the same to him. We pulled away for air. Jordan sat with his legs outstretched and slightly parted. I sit in between his legs, the top of my butt barely touching his crotch but I don't care. I lean into him and rest on his chest. His arms wrap around my waist and I smile. My arms are on top of his and it just feels nice being here with him. "Hey Cass?" Jordan asks. "Yeah?" I quenstion. "If you want we don't have to get married until after our son or daughter is born." Jordan whispers in my ear. I nod. "That's good." I reply. "God damnit Jerome stop making the feels!" I hear Mitch yell. I don't want to know what they're doing. "I love you Cass." Jordan whispers. "I love you too Jordan" I whisper. I turn my head and give him a quick kiss. I hear him gasp as the baby kicks. I laugh. "We should get over to the guys." Jordan says. "Yeah but I like this. 5 more minutes?" I ask. He nods. We sit for a bit. "Lets go you're getting cold." Jordan comments. He picks me up and I scream. He throws me over one shoulder and I kick lightly, playfully. "PUT ME DOWN! JORDAN!" I scream. When we get to the guys and my friend they see me being carried and I sigh. "GET ME DOWN DOODS!" I tell them. "Nope I'm taking you to the car!" Jordan runs to the car and I'm giggling the whole time. He sets me in the passengers seat and I poke him. He chuckles and gives me a peck on the lips. Then Jordan climbs into the driver seat. While waiting for them, we decide to kiss. "Guyyyyyyyyssss!" Seto complains. We pull away. "What?" I ask innocently. "No sex in the car please." Quentin says. "Way to be blunt fish." I reply. "Yep." He replies. "Hey guys don't forget us!" The rest of TC pile into the car. I smile as we drive home. Soon I find myself asleep.

I was woken by someone picking me up. I assume its Jordan and keep my eyes closed. I'm placed in a bed and whoever picked me up climbs in too. I go back to sleep until the next amazing day of my life.

**Guys if you don't review I'm going to have to ask Casa to chop your head off. She would rather not. **

**Cass: Why me you sick fuck?!**

**Me: 'Cause you're the nicest character in this story. **

**Cass: Well just review so I don't have to kill you!**

**you don't have to review but I would rather you did :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I have finally gotten some reviews so I will reply! **

**UltimateGeek: Awww so do I! **

**KohtaKiller (guest lol lazy): LOL I just love lazy peeps. Not in a weird way O.O**

** #MEROME**

**Oh you were? Lol sorry 'bout dat. Wanted to make most of 'em bi. LOL**

**I try my best to do that. I just can't stop typing and I'm crying and typing its funny. **

**EnderBlazeHybrid: Uh sorry I didn't know some of those facts! I am gonna use one of those plot twists you mentioned. Maybe I'll kill it off. Maybe it's actually Jordan's. Stay tuned to find out...on stand! LOL. I'm trying to make it good so deal with a 12 year old girl attempting to write something worth reading!**

**Wow I wrote a lot huh? On with the chapter!**

Cass's POV

I wake up next to Jordan. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. "Jordan! Wake up!" I shake him awake. "What?" Jordan asks. His morning voice is sexy. Stop getting off track! "I had a pain in my stomach. Not normal. I think something is wrong with the baby." I tell him. We rush to the hospital in our pajamas and get a room to see the doctor. He scans and says that he will call with the results in an hour. "Lets go home." Jordan leads me to the car. We drive home and start up the Xbox. "Darn you Jordan!" I shout as he pushes me off a cliff. I die and see him collect my stuff. "You're cute when your mad!" Jordan says, pushing me off the cliff again. "What the fuck?!" I yell. "No. Just no." Jordan jumps in lava, getting rid of all our stuff. "Oh wow. You butt." I playfully punch his shoulder. I get a phone call and answer. "Is this Cassandra Marian?" Sounds like the doctor. "I'm sorry to tell you. You're baby died and we need to remove it so if you could please come to the hospital as soon as possible." The doctor hangs up. My eyes fill with tears. Even though u was carrying my dads baby I was still sad.

"What's wrong Cass?" Jordan asks. "Hospital said it died. We need to get it removed." I say quietly. "That's sad." Jordan looks away. We go to his car and I cry the whole way there.

**Sorry this is just a filler. I have a wattpad and I already started a BajanCanadian fanfic (NOT MEROME) so go check it out! It's called The One I Love (BajanCanadian fanfic). Please leave a vote there or just comment and make me happy! Love you all baibai!**


	12. Wattpad

**I'm moving to wattpad. I willcontinue my stories there! Link: /eeveestar223**


End file.
